


Among the Humans

by Galbysaint



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ATTENTION CE N'EST PAS MA FIC!, Alors ils se sont rencontrés, Blood Drinking, C'était pour la rime, Dark Past, Désolée pour les faux-espoirs, Et eurent plein de bébés, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry se sentait seul, Human/Vampire Relationship, King Zayn, Louis aussi, Love Confessions, M/M, Mais ils sont heureux quand même hein!, Mais la vie est bien faite!, Parce que c'est faux, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Zayn est un roi, c'est une traduction!, enfin pour l'instant..., kind of
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galbysaint/pseuds/Galbysaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, ancien vampire, un peu vieux jeu et ermite confirmé, rencontre Louis Tomlinson, jeune être humain aussi vif que naïf. Et alors ça fait boum dans leur estomac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086459) by [thecheshirepussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat). 
  * A translation of [Among the Humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086459) by [thecheshirepussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat). 



> Salut salut tout le monde !  
> Bon eh bah voilà, nous y sommes, je poste ‘‘mon premier travail’’ sur ce site et je me demande vraiment ce que ça va donner ! Je suis toute excitée haha ! Alors je tiens tout d’abord à dire pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que je ne suis pas l’auteure de cette histoire. C’est la traduction d’un écrit qui est comme vous l’aurez compris nommé Among the Humans. J’ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette fic et je me suis dis qu’elle serait cool en français, alors rien que pour vous je l’ai traduite haha et je dois dire que j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire !  
> J’espère vraiment que ça va plaire à celles et/ou peut-être ceux qui auront éventuellement le courage de me lire (C’est vrai ça, on sait jamais, je parle, je parle, mais peut-être que cette fic va rester non-lue) et SURTOUT n’hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas! N’hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez repéré des incohérences, si vous avez vu des fautes d’orthographe (j’ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour toutes les enlever mais on ne sait jamais) ou autre pour que je puisse améliorer tout ça. Et puis voilà je crois que c’est tout. Encore une fois j’espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! :)

Alors voici ce qu’est un Bar A Vampire: un club cliché, sombre, à tendance gothique avec du rouge et du noir partout. Chacun des vampires est venu dans sa plus belle tenue, et les humains sont principalement vêtus de tons sombres, avec une multitude de piercings et de tatouages. Tout est toujours prétexte au sombre avec ces gens. Du sombre, du sombre et encore du sombre. C’est ce dont Harry a commencé à se lasser. Tous ces stéréotypes et la peur venus avec le fait d’être sorti du cercueil, cela dépasse l’agacement.  
Le seul fait que ce soit des créatures de la nuit, ne signifie pas qu’elles n’apprécient pas de temps en temps un peu de bonheur. Harry aimerait certainement un peu de bonheur, et de lumière, mais il est tellement seul : depuis des années. Il pourrait être considéré comme un ermite, tellement ses sorties hors de chez lui sont rares.  
Il y’a tant de beauté dans le monde, Harry le sait, mais il ne peut pas la voir dans sa totalité. Et les humains, ce sont de fascinantes et merveilleuses créatures, surtout de nos jours. Harry les adore, car, ils sont tellement différents, et il ne se souvient sincèrement pas ce que veut dire être humain. Toutes ces années se sont fanées dans son esprit.  
Il est assis dans ce club, au bar, depuis seulement vingt minutes, et déjà il veut partir. Tous ces humains se jettent sur les vampires, sans aucune considération pour leur propre vie. Bien sûr, les vampires essayent de dominer et de ne pas être, avec ces personnes faites de chair et de sang, aussi violents qu’ils ont l’habitude de l’être, mais Harry connaît son genre, son espèce. Il sait à quel point il est facile de perdre le contrôle.  
Il a presque oublié pourquoi il s’est ne serait-ce que rendu à cet endroit, jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde cette table en haut du bar, et lise la petite note de Zayn.

_**H—Je jure sur nos aînés et le reste du Haut-Conseil que tu vas quitter ce putain de manoir et t’amuser un peu. J’ai entendu les rumeurs qui disent de toi que tu veux marcher au soleil, mais je ne le crois pas. Va au VB au Baton Rouge, Fangtasia et sociabilise. Trouve-toi un humain et nourris toi de lui, baise-le, je m’en fous. Mais cesse de te morfondre.—Z** _

Si seulement c’était aussi simple. Harry a toujours été doué à la chasse, a toujours été capable de charmer n’importe qui dans ses ‘accouplements’, mais la magie est morte. Il ne peut désormais plus tuer d’humain, alors sa passion pour l’Homme s’est évaporée. Il vit actuellement grâce à ses réserves de poches de sang pris dans les banques de sang, ce qui est la manière dont beaucoup de vampires vivent en ce moment. Aucun des êtres présents ici n’est du type d’Harry, de toute façon, il préfère les gens plus… propre. C’est la façon dont on peut le définir.  
Et pas ces prétendus vampires grunge qui grimpent sur tout ce qui n’est pas mort.

Harry est prêt à couper court à ces pertes de temps et à partir. Peut-être va-t-il s’arrêter au manoir de Zayn pour lui dire qu’il n’a pas de plan pour se suicider. Pas ce soir du moins. Le vieux vampire se lève alors de son tabouret, se prépare à mettre son manteau à l’imprimé léopard, quand un nouvel humain fait son entrée. Et, oh, est ce que chacun des vampires ont fait en tournant la tête pour le regarder, Harry inclus.

Cet humain est très jeune, et à l’air très nerveux. C’est probablement sa première fois dans un bar de ce genre, la preuve est mise en évidence par le fait qu’il soit venu avec son cou exposé à la vue de tous. On ne mentionnera pas le fait qu’il porte un large pull blanc orné d’une sorte étrange de plume, un pantalon noir moulant et des chaussures basses dévoilant ses fines chevilles. Harry est envoûté, et soudainement se rassoit sur son tabouret afin d’observer correctement le jeune homme.

Il marche doucement en direction du bar, essayant de ne pas regarder tout le monde trop longtemps, mais tout le monde le regarde. Harry, lui, dirige son regard en haut du bar, pour ne pas lui aussi faire peur à l’humain. Les animaux présents dans le club ont l’air de vouloir déchirer le garçon de plus d’une façon, et Harry est prêt à aider cet homme. Tout être qui lui ressemble ou sent comme lui ne devrait pas avoir à endurer la folie d’un vampire affamé. Le jeune garçon s’assied sur un tabouret tout à fait à côté d’Harry et commande de l’eau glacé. Il ne doit pas être assez âgé pour boire légalement de l’alcool, ou bien il est assez intelligent pour ne pas vouloir perdre l’esprit dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

Harry peut sentir la présence d’un vampire, un homme plus imposant que lui, commencer à arriver. Ce garçon n’a aucune chance face à quelqu’un comme lui. Néanmoins Harry peut également sentir que le vampire est plus jeune, et de ce fait, Harry détient une certaine dominance. Il peut au moins prétendre avoir cet humain pour la nuit, si ce n’est que pour le protéger.

Harry jette un coup d’œil au jeune homme tandis qu’il boit une gorgée tremblante de son eau. Il a ces yeux bleus de bébé, ternes et mornes ornés de longs cils, de tranchantes pommettes, et des lèvres couleur pétale rose. Il est absolument magnifique. Harry est presque sans voix, mais pas assez pour lui adresser quelques mots lorsque l’autre vampire se rapproche. « Cela doit être terrifiant. »

Le garçon avale son eau, Harry étudie chaque mouvement de son cou bronzé, et tourne nerveusement la tête vers le vampire. « Q-quoi ? »

“ J’ai dis : cela doit être terrifiant,” répète Harry. Il peut voir l’autre vampire froncer les sourcils et tempêter visiblement mécontent quelque part ailleurs. Son plan a fonctionné. “Connaissant tous les vampires présents dans ce bar, je peux t’assurer qu’ils veulent à peu près tous ton cou.”

Les yeux du jeune humain s’élargissent un peu puis il halète. “Je-je n’étais pas au courant de ça.” Il regarde par-dessus son épaule au moment auquel tout le monde regarde ailleurs. “Pourquoi ? ”  
“T’es nouveau,” Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

“Oh et comment se fait-il que vous le sachiez tous?” Répond le garçon avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

“Tu ne sais pas grand chose à propos des vampires, n’est-ce pas ? Demande Harry, souriant, visiblement amusé. Cet humain à la différence de ceux qu’Harry a côtoyé est plein d’entrain, il est vif.

Il répond après un temps. “Pas vraiment.”  
“Eh bien,” Harry s’éclaircit la gorge pour plus d’explications. “Outre le fait que tu sois venu ici avec ton cou affiché à la vue de tous, avec un manque déchirant de noir sous tes yeux et de vêtements gothiques, on peut le sentir. Tu sens comme un humain qui n’a jamais été touché, jamais mordu. ”

Les lèvres du garçon ont formés un petit ‘o’ et il a regardé nerveusement son verre. “Eh bien, j’imagine que c’est quelque peu terrifiant. ”

 _Je te protègerai_. « Je suis le plus âgé ici, je le ressens. Tu es sécurité avec moi. » Lui dit Harry, rapprochant un peu plus son tabouret.

Le garçon commence à rougir et boit une nouvelle gorgée de son eau, sa langue sort pour venir lécher une goutte égaré. « Puis-je te demander ton nom ? »

« C’est Harry, Harry Styles, » répond cordialement le vampire. « Et toi ? »

« Louis Tomlinson, » le garçon, Louis, répond à son tour d’une voix tendre.

“Eh bien Louis,” le nom roule tellement bien sur la langue d’Harry. « Qu’est-ce qu’un humain comme toi, fait dans un endroit comme ça ? »

Louis hausse les épaules. « J’entend tout le temps des gens de mon boulot en parler. Je sors d’une période difficile et… eh bien je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce dont j’ai besoin. Mais la façon dont ils en parlaient semblait intéressante, alors je me suis dis que j’allais voir ce que ça donnait. »

“Quelque soient tes difficultés, je suis certain qu’un bar à vampires n’est pas la réponse, » Dit Harry.

« Je commence à être d’accord, » Marmonne Louis en jetant un œil à nouveau au reste de la salle. A quelques mètres plus loin seulement se tient une femme vampire se nourrissant au cou d’un homme humain, et il semble très clairement être dur dans son pantalon. Est-ce réellement excitant de servir de nourriture ?

“Essaye de ne pas fixer trop longtemps,” Dit Harry calmement, tapotant l’épaule de Louis. « Ils n’aiment pas tous ça. »  
« Désolé, » Louis termine son eau et essuie l’excès restant sur sa bouche. « Alors, Harry, si tu es le plus vieux dans ce bar, quel âge as-tu exactement ? »  
« Exactement ? » Harry souris un peu en y pensant. « Je ne suis pas exactement certain, mes années humaines sont un peu embrouillés en ce qui concerne mes derniers jours… mais j’ai plus de huit cent ans. »  
La bouche de Louis est grande ouvert. « Bordel de merde, huit cent ans ? Sans vouloir t’offenser mais… tu es…ancien. »

Harry ris, sa bouche forme un large sourire. Cet humain est tellement délicieux, tellement différent, putain. « Crois-moi je ne suis pas le plus vieux. Mon ami le plus proche a plus de mille ans lui. »  
« Eh bien, » Dit Louis. « Comment, euh, quel âge tu avais quand tu… tu sais… »  
« Quand j’ai été transformé ? » Demande Harry. « J’avais vingt-et-un ans »  
« Vraiment ? C’est marrant tu as l’air—»

 

Louis est coupé par le son d’un homme gémissant, tellement fort bordel. Il se tourne pour voir l’homme sur qui on se nourrissait, jouir au beau milieu du bar. Louis rougis et regarde frénétiquement autour de lui pour voir si personne n’a remarqué l’homme. Il prend de profondes inspirations et la femme vampire embrasse sa joue, laissant une trace de sang. La queue de Louis se contracte honteusement dans son pantalon.  
« Est-ce qu’elle l’a au moins touché ? » Demande Louis, sans regarder Harry.  
« Probablement pas, » lui répond-t-il la voix légèrement agacée. « Il est dit que la morsure d’un vampire peut-être très plaisante pour un humain. »

 

L’esprit de Louis a virevolté à ces mots. Il se sent seul et triste à cause des circonstances récentes. Il ne s’est laissé aller à aucun plaisir en toute une année. Cet Harry a été sympathique et courtois, et il est certainement assez vieux pour avoir un minimum de contrôle. Serait-ce si grave de le laisser goûter ? Louis est de toute façon ici pour découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

“Est-est-ce que tu as… faim?” Demande timidement Louis.

La question ramène Harry sur Terre. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu pourrais me mordre . »

« Louis—»

« Harry, s’il te plaît, » le supplie Louis. « Je t’ai dis que j’étais là pour… un peu…de frénésie. »

« Et je t’ai dis que ça ne devrait pas être le genre de frénésie dont tu as besoin, » Lui dit Harry, sévèrement.  
« Tu as dis que tous les vampires présents dans ce bar voulaient mon cou, cela ne t’incluait pas ? » lui demande Louis, redressant la tête pour que son cou soit parfaitement tendu.

 

Merde, le cou de Louis est vraiment séduisant. Harry peut sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps, il peut ressentir les pulsations rapides de son sang. Et il y a longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas nourri directement au cou d’un humain, à la source. Ses sens sont décuplés et ses ’crocs’ sortent de ses canines tandis qu’il mord sa lèvre. Louis est hypnotique.  
Mais alors que Louis attend qu’une piqûre douloureuse pénètre sa peau, celle-ci ne vient jamais. A la place il sent les douces et pleines, lèvres d’Harry sur lui, un doux baiser juste au dessus de son artère. Une des mains du vampire vient se poser sur le bas du dos de Louis alors qu’il l’embrasse encore.

« Tu pourras dire que je suis vieux jeu, mais je ne me nourris pas en publique, » murmure Harry, tandis qu’il frotte son nez contre le cou de Louis.  
« Quel âge as-tu Louis ? »  
« Dix-neuf ans. », Dit-il, la voix tendue dû au manque d’air.  
« Si jeune, » observe Harry, en frottant son pouce contre la peau douce de Louis.  
« Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ta jeunesse parmi les requins. »

“Je gâcherai ma jeunesse de la manière qui me plaît” lui répond-il avec un premier vrai sourire.  
Il a des dents blanches et pointues, comme celles d’un vampire, et Harry n’en est que plus séduit.  
« Si tu n’es pas là pour te nourrir, alors que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ? »

 

« Un ami soucieux de mon état a dit que cela me ferait un peu de bien de sortir de chez moi. » lui dit Harry. Le vampire ressent une sorte de similarité entre eux. Il a le sentiment que peut-être Louis est aussi perdu et seul que lui. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à traiter Louis comme n’importe quel autre être humain, comme s’il était quelqu’un dont on se nourrit puis dont on se décharge. Les instincts d’Harry ne le permettraient pas. « Louis, si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que cette expérience à produit sur cet homme, si tu veux vraiment que je me nourrisse de toi, alors, je le ferais. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. »

« Quand ? » lui demande rapidement Louis.

Harry demande au barman un stylo et écrit son adresse sur une serviette. « Ma maison est à quelques lieux de ce qui a été une plantation. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que cela fait d’être mordu, tout ce que tu as faire c’est toquer à la porte. »

Louis prend de ses mains tremblantes la serviette, en déglutissant. « Je-j’ai du boulot, à cet endroit, demain soir, mais—»

« C’est quand tu veux Louis, quand tu seras prêt » lui dit Harry avec un signe de la main. Il se relève une nouvelle fois de son tabouret, enfile son manteau, et finalement tend la main vers Louis. « Je sais que tu viens d’arriver, mais j’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait t’arriver une fois que je serai parti. »

Louis prend la main d’Harry et laisse le vampire l’aider à s’extraire de sa chaise. « Merci, pour tout, vraiment. J’avais besoin de distraction. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Tu n’as pas idée.

Ils s’avancent main dans la main vers l’entrée, et Harry lance un regard au vampire qui a tenté d’approcher Louis plus tôt, en vain. La voiture de Louis est garée plus loin et Harry marche avec lui pour s’assurer que le jeune homme soit en sécurité. Il décline l’offre de Louis de le ramener chez lui, optant pour la marche. Les vampires sont dotés d’une vitesse surhumaine, alors ça ne devrait de toute façon ne pas être très long.

Lorsqu'Harry arrive chez lui, il ouvre et verse un peu d’A-négatif dans un verre à vin pour la soirée. Il pense pouvoir mettre le soleil de côté au moins un peu plus longtemps.

*

Louis ne se montre pas la nuit suivante, ni celle d’après. Harry n’est pas sûr de savoir si c’est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. La façon dont Harry voit les humains est claire ; ils sont premièrement et principalement la nourriture, mais ils sont aussi de magnifiques créatures. Ce Louis cherchait l’exaltation, la frénésie, et il a fait un pas dans la zone du danger en tant qu’appât. C’était une extraordinaire, et complètement humaine chose que les gens aimaient faire.

Et Louis était courageux, ou, peut-être naïf, après tout, il a parlé à Harry comme il parlerait à un humain, pas à un suceur de sang tout-puissant. Il n’a pas essayé de vouer une quelconque sorte de culte et ne s’est pas transformé en un genre de renard futé prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins comme les autres du club.  
Tout ce que Louis désirait était une morsure, tout ce qu’Harry voulait était une raison de vivre. Et si cette raison doit garder ce merveilleux, ô, si différent, humain sain et sauf, alors il en sera ainsi.

Maintenant, évidemment, Harry attend de voir si Louis veut vraiment explorer la signification d’être un humain dans le monde d’un vampire, ou s’il préfère rester dans sa magique, bulle de sûreté.

Apparemment Louis est vraiment en recherché d’engouement, car cinq jours après leur rencontre, Harry entend frapper, et il a le sentiment que c’est bel et bien le nouvel humain. Il est à la porte dans les cinq secondes qui suivent les coups frappés à la porte, et surprend Louis quand la porte s’ouvre vite et brusquement.

« Comment—»  
« Vampire, cher Louis. » lui répond Harry amusé.

“Bah oui, évidemment” lui répond Louis nerveux. Ce soir il est habillé de manière bien plus approprié pour sa compagnie. Il montre toujours autant les lignes de son cou et ses chevilles, mais ce soir, il est tout en noir.  
Moins comme un ange prêt à voir ses plumes arrachées, et plus comme une personne qui monte la garde. Cela fait grand plaisir à Harry. « Suis-je censé rentrer ou bien tu vas juste faire ton repas ici ? »

Harry secoue la tête, espérant secrètement que Louis ait une plus haute estime de lui. Il fait un pas en dehors et ferme la porte derrière lui. « Où vis-tu, Louis ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi, comme ça tu peux goûter maintenant, pour ensuite t’introduire chez moi et me finir ? » Demande Louis, les bras croisés sur son torse.

“Je ne peux rentrer chez toi que si tu m’y invites » lui dit Harry, réalisant à quel point Louis en sait peu à propos du genre de personne qu’il est. «Si tu veux savoir, il est probable que je t’aie demandé de venir de très loin de la maison... Si je bois à ton cou, je n’ai aucunement envie que tu conduises une heure voir deux complètement vidé de ton énergie. »

« Calme, ma maison est à vingt minutes d’ici. » Dit Louis en roulant les yeux, s’appuyant sur le muret du porche d’Harry. « Je ne serais pas là si tu habitais à des heures d’ici. »

“Tu habites dans ce coin de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » Demande Harry. « Et pourtant tu a fais tout le chemin pour allé au Baton Rouge. Tu sais il y a un Bar à Vampires, très populaire, ici même dans la ville. »

“Je suis au courant, oui, mais j’ai mes raison d’être allé aussi loin. » Lui répond-il. « Et toi, pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé à celui qui se trouve ici ? »  
Harry ne peut retenir son sourire. Il aime assez l’attitude de ce type. « Et de même, j’ai mes propres raisons. »  
« Ok, alors… Tu vas me mordre maintenant oui ou non ? »  
Harry laisse Louis s’agiter un peu, avant de lui répondre : « Pas encore. »  
« Quoi ? »

« C’est une très belle nuit. » lui répond Harry, liant son bras avec celui de Louis en les menant tous les deux vers le porche. « J’ai une très grande propriété et beaucoup d’heures de la nuit à gaspiller. Marche avec moi. »  
Louis est déjà attaché au bras d’Harry, et il sait que sa force ne colle pas avec la sienne, alors il est tout bonnement hors de question de lui dire non. C’est une charmante nuit, nous sommes à la fin du mois d’Août et les nuits sont toujours chaudes. « Très bien. Tu joues toujours avec la nourriture de cette façon ? »  
Harry grogne, agacé du ton qu’a prit Louis. « Vois-tu, ce que tu fais la est très précisément le souci avec les humains de nos jours. Oui mon espèce vit grâce au sang de la tienne, mais tu es en vie. Tu es toujours une dynamique et ravissante vie. Nous nous nourrissons de vous tous, nous vous utilisons pour nos propres désirs, nos propres plaisirs, mais si vous veniez tous à mourir, alors les vampires seraient les prochains sur la liste. Nous avons besoin de vous et j’aime ça. »

« Si tous les humains venaient à disparaître, vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement utiliser le sang animal ? » Lui demande Louis, posant une question à but sincère, bien qu’il sache qu’il semble toujours vouloir le pousser au-delà des limites. « On peut se nourrir du sang des animaux en tant que casse-croûte, mais on ne peut pas vivre avec seulement ça ».  
Harry dirige Louis à travers un portillon sur le côté de la maison, et traverse un très long jardin. « Nous avons besoin de vous tous, et ce n’est pas parce que tu es un humain en ma présence que tu dois parler de toi de cette manière. Tu es bien plus que de la nourriture. »

“Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, j’arrête” Dit Louis avec un léger soupir.  
« Tout ça est encore nouveau pour toi, je comprends » lui assure Harry.  
Ils marchent ensemble à travers le jardin, passent le saule pleureur et des arbustes fournis de toutes sortes de fleurs. Une colonie de lucioles se met à les suivre, en dansant telles des petites étoiles pendant qu’ils continuent de marcher.  
C’est calme, mis appart le son des grenouilles et des criquets, c’est paisible, et Louis ne s’est pas senti paisible depuis un long moment.

La paix est interrompue par Harry. « Je suis curieux, Louis. »  
« Hmm ? » fredonne Louis, en regardant le ciel et les étoiles qui y sont apparus. Il peut voir presque toutes les constellations.  
« Que t’est-il arrivé ? » Demande Harry alors qu’ils s’arrêtent sous un gigantesque arbre. « Tu as dis que tu étais dans une période difficile et que tu avais besoin d’excitation. Que s’est-il passé pour que tu cherches le frisson quelqu’un de mon espèce ? »

Louis s’arrête devant Harry et regarde le vampire éclairé par la lumière de la nuit. « Je suis obligé de te le dire ? Si je te le dis tu me mordras ? »

« Ton besoin de t’embarquer dans de si dangereux plaisirs m’inquiète. » dit Harry tandis que sa main trouve son chemin vers la joue de Louis. La joue est chaude et la main d’Harry est d’une froideur mortelle, alors le souffle de Louis se coupe, mais il continue de se rapprocher. « Si je savais pourquoi… »

« Mes parents sont morts » lance soudainement Louis, les yeux se fermant sous le poids de la confession et du regard intense d’Harry. « Je n’avais que dix–huit ans, et, je les aimais. Toute cette année j’ai dû prendre soin de moi tout seul et j’ai été tellement seul. Quand j’ai entendu parler du Bar à Vampires j’ai juste… Je voulais quelque chose de l’aventure, parce que je l’ai toujours été, aventureux. » « Oh, Louis.. » La voix d’Harry est douce tandis qu’il essuie une larme tombée sur la joue du jeune être humain. « Je me souviens de ce sentiment, quand j’ai perdu ma famille humaine. Mais cette douleur ne vaut pas le gâchis de ta vie. »

“Je ne la gâche pas” Louis attrape la main d’Harry. « Je veux juste, ressentir quelque chose. »Il bouge doucement la main sur sa joue et vient la placer sur son cou.  
« S’il te plaît, je veux savoir ce que cela fait d’être mordu. »

Les sens d’Harry se décuplent à nouveau, avec l’envie pressante de goûter Louis, maintenant il peut sentir son pouls sous ses doigts. Cela ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, il ne sera pas capable de refréner l’envie de se nourrir de son sang, mais il veut faire quelque chose d’abord. Harry ressent la solitude et la dépression de Louis. Il l’a ressenti le temps d’un siècle. Il ressent la connexion, ce lien qui se crée à la seule présence de Louis dans les parages. Et Harry veut sceller ça. Il sait qu’en mordant Louis, la connexion n’en sera que plus forte, et alors, Louis pourra lui aussi la ressentir.  
Harry oblige Louis à tourner la tête et à lui offrir son cou, mais au lieu de le mordre, il l’embrasse.  
Sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, dans un geste désespéré. Il sent le sang de Louis battre plus fort et ses mains agripper son torse, tirailler sa chemise beige en satin. La main d’Harry, elle, vient empoigner le bas du dos de Louis, gardant l’humain proche de son corps. Louis pousse un léger gémissement et laisse Harry guider ses lèvres.

Il est suffisamment calme et relaxé mais son pouls est toujours rapide, et Harry sait que c’est le parfait moment pour le faire. Il se libère de leur étreinte, les deux respirent de façon impressionnante.  
Harry regarde les grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées de Louis et prononce les mots :  
« Je suis désolé. »

« Ah ! » Louis glapis lorsqu’il sent les canines s’enfoncer dans sa chair. Mais la brûlure se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de chaud et de lumineux, comme si ce seul point de contact était irradiant d’énergie de la plus pure des sortes. Louis halète tandis que la prise d’Harry se resserre. Il sent son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon. C’est ce que l’on ressent lorsque nous sommes faits pour un vampire, la sensation la plus plaisante que Louis ait jamais connu. « Harry. »

Les pensées du vampire vont à toute allure. Le sang de Louis est si doux. La sensation est spectaculaire. Vertigineuse. C’est comme des étincelles dans la bouche d’Harry, c’est chaud et c’est juste…plein de vie. Vie qui n’a jamais été touchée par la mort, par un autre vampire, et le soleil. Louis a le goût du souvenir du soleil sur la peau d’Harry. Harry tombe sur ses genoux, entraînant Louis dans sa chute. Il ralentit sa consommation pour ne pas blesser Louis.

L’un peu sentir l’autre partout dans son corps. Quand Harry retire sa bouche et lèche ce qu’il reste du sang, il peut ressentir chacune des émotions de Louis. Jamais en des années, s’abreuver, n’avait été aussi intime et si délectable. Harry ne laissera jamais partir Louis, pas après ce qu’il vient de vivre.

Il n’a d’abord pas remarqué, que les jambes de Louis entouraient sa taille. Louis continue de gémir et de remuer ses hanches. « Harry, Harry fais moi jouir, je t’en supplie. »

« Attend » Lui dit Harry, pelotant d’une main vigoureuse le dos de Louis. Il regarde ses yeux implorants et humides et éprouve tellement d’affection pour cet étrange humain. « Ton sang est un cadeau. »

“Q-quoi?” Lui demande-t-il en essayant de ressentir à nouveau la friction des crocs.

“Ton sang est totalement différent de ce que j’ai pu boire auparavant. » Harry geint. Il regarde l’endroit dans lequel ils se sont arrêtés, et c’est sombrement romantique. Il voit tout tellement plus clair, tout semble vivant grâce au sang qu’il vient de savourer à la source, ses sens sont totalement décuplés. « Je te veux Louis. Je te veux tellement, mais j’ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si tu t’offrais à moi. »

« Non, Harry s’il te plaît, je t’en supplie. » Louis implore tandis que ses mains agrippent fermement le cou du bouclé. Il se sent faible à cause de la perte de sang mais aussi à cause d’Harry. Il veut—il a besoin—de ce vampire pour finir ce qu’ils ont commencé. « Ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

“Quoi? Non, non bien sûr que non. Evidemment que je ne vais pas le faire » Répond Harry en broyant les lèvres de Louis. « Mais pas ici. Je vais te ramener chez moi, ou tu peux te mettre sur un lit. »

« Oui, ok, d’accord » Accepte Louis. Il essaye de se relever mais la grande perte de sang rend l’action impossible. Il a le vertige au moindre geste et s’effondre dans les bras d’Harry. « Ma tête, ça fait mal. »

« Je suis désolé Louis » roucoule Harry, en portant Louis dans ses bras. Il le tient comme un époux tiendrait sa nouvelle épouse, en prenant le chemin du manoir. « Tu vas bientôt retrouver tes forces. »

Avant même que Louis ne comprenne ce qu’il se passe, après avoir cligné des yeux le temps d’une microseconde, Harry l’a déjà amené à sa chambre. Le vampire l’installe doucement sur le lit moelleux. La chambre est sombre, avec des écrans spéciaux placés sur les fenêtres afin de bloquer tout rayon de soleil. Louis se trouve dans des draps de soie, avec Harry qui se tient devant lui à l’autre bout du lit.

Ses yeux n’ont pas quitté les deux petites traces causées par la morsure sur le cou de Louis depuis qu’ils sot entrés dans la pièce. Il regarde avide, et nerveusement l’humain tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Le pouls de Louis bat des records et Harry l’entend parfaitement bien. Le son régulier des battements de son cœur… Harry pose délicatement sa chemise sur un des meubles en bois, et grimpe sur le lit. Il s’arrête devant Louis, lui saisit une cheville et y dépose un baiser, avant d’en recouvrir toute sa jambe.

Les deux mains de Louis agrippent fermement les draps sur les côtés, et sa respiration s’accélère lorsqu’une des larges mains d’Harry s’avance vers son genou. Il regarde le dessin de chacun des muscles présents sur le torse du vampire, et le petit mouvement qu’effectue la fine chaîne en argent autour du cou d’Harry, contre sa poitrine. Louis est confus, il pensait que les vampires ne supportaient ni croix, ni argent, mais il garde ses question pour plus tard.

“N’aie pas peur” Murmure Harry en promenant ses doigts au dessus et au dessous de la chemise de Louis.

« ‘Pas peur » Dit Louis d’une voix tremblante et peu assuré. Il se laisse faire, juste le temps qu’Harry remonte sa chemise et la plie d’un côté. « Est-ce que tu vas me mordre une nouvelle fois ? »

“Non” répond Harry avec un petit sourire, faisant courir un doigt sur le ventre de Louis.

“Est-est-ce que tu vas me baiser ? » Demande Louis, déglutissant nerveusement.

Harry secoue la tête, en gloussant « Non, Louis. »

 

“T’aimes b-bien dire non” Dit Louis essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

« Tu ne m’as posé que des questions auxquelles la réponse était non » murmure Harry plaçant son corps sur celui de Louis. Il rapproche ses lèvres des clavicules du jeune blond, et trace une ligne de baisers jusqu’au point derrière l’oreille de Louis. « Demande-moi si je vais te faire du bien. »

Les yeux de Louis sont clos alors qu’il halète, « Vas-tu me faire du bien ? »

“Oui.” Dit soudainement Harry d’une voix rauque. Il écrase ses hanches contre celles de Louis et affiche un sourire narquois à l’entente du grincement que laisse échapper les lèvres du jeune homme. Harry embrasse ses joues, doucement puis profondément pendant que ses hanches continuent leurs mouvements.

Louis gémit et attrape les longues boucles d’Harry, se frottant contre le vampire pour obtenir une friction contre son sexe encore couvert de vêtements. « Harry…tes crocs… » Louis halète quand il les sent contre sa langue. Son pouce trace doucement le contour des canines, puis sa lèvre inférieure. « Ils sont toujours dehors. »

“Elles ont tendance à faire ça quand un vampire est excité.” Lui dit Harry avec un large sourire, fondant devant la naïveté de Louis. De nos jours, la plupart des humains ont tendance à trouver cool le fait de tout savoir sur son espèce, au point qu’ils commencent à penser qu’ils en savent plus que les vampires eux-mêmes. C’est tellement rafraichissant pour Harry d’avoir à apprendre toutes ces choses à son Louis.

« Oh. » Marmonne Louis en regardant la rangé de dents parfaitement blanches. Elles sont magnifiques, et elles avaient fait tellement de bien au jeune garçon il y a quelques minutes de cela. Cette magie est réellement magnifique. « Continue. »

Harry se remet à embrasser Louis pendant qu’ils réduisent le plus possible l’espace entre leurs deux corps. Ils sont littéralement l’un contre l’autre. Harry sait qu’il ne pourra pas jouir juste avec ça, mais la seule choses qui l’intéresse à ce moment, c’est Louis. Il veut que cet humain au sang goût rayon de soleil soit submergé par le plaisir.

Ce que d’ailleurs Louis est, ou du moins commence à l’être, avec la façon dont Harry se presse contre son corps, contre ses hanches, léchant les marques laissées par ses canines sur son cou. Louis gémit, il griffe inconsciemment les biceps d’Harry, ses bras sont si forts, il est en apesanteur. Ce vampire totalement éblouissant, pourrait le tuer toute de suite s’il le voulait. Pourtant Louis sait très bien que ce n’est pas ce qu’il désire. Harry est en ce moment en train d’obtenir exactement ce qu’il veut, et la queue de Louis commence à mouiller son pantalon.

Louis gémit doucement dans l’oreille d’Harry, le son résonne partout dans le sang froid du vampire, le faisant être plus pressant, plus insistant. Harry enroule une jambe de Louis autour de sa taille, et l’embrasse durement. Il prend le sexe douloureux du jeune blond dans sa main.

Le plaisir consume Louis, il gémit, il halète. “Oh, Harry…” Et juste comme ça, il jouit. Ses hanches se soulèvent brusquement contre celles du vampire. Il halète jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement vidé et s’effondre sur le lit, pendant qu’Harry l’embrasse encore et encore.

Le vampire sourit à Louis tandis qu’il caresse doucement du pouce sa carotide. Le pouls de son protégé ralentit. Harry sent que Louis est à bout de force à cause du sang qu’il a perdu. Il ressent tout ce que le jeune homme pense, et c’est aussi magnifique qu’épuisant.

“Renversant.” Murmure Harry pour lui-même, Louis a tout de même entendu et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Le vampire jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge, et il est presque minuit. C’est relativement tôt pour Harry, mais Louis est humain, et on lui a sucé le sang, il a besoin de repos. Et avec le goût du sang de Louis encore présent dans la bouche d’Harry, il est probable qu’il perde le contrôle. « Il faut que je te ramène chez toi, Louis. Après que tu te sois lavé évidemment. »

« Hein ? Mais, pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ? » Demande Louis en s’appuyant sus ses coudes. « T’as pas besoin de, hum, quelqu’un pour— »

Non, Louis. Ne t’en fait pas pour moi, j’ai ce qu’il me faut pour la nuit. Lui répond Harry en regardant la marque qu’il a laissé. “Je vais te ramener. Et j’espère vraiment te revoir. ”

“Ah oui?”

“Cela ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit, Louis. Je ne veux absolument pas que cette nuit soit la dernière que nous passions ensemble. » Lui assure Harry. Il se lève rapidement du lit, et tend une de ses grandes et pâles main à Louis pour l’aider.  
« La douche est toute à toi, je t’attends de l’autre côté de la porte. »  
Tu peux attendre ici aussi, tu sais. C’est ta chambre. » Lui rétorque Louis avec un sourire jovial.  
« Ca ne serait pas convenable. » Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Ce vampire est vieux et est de la vieille école. C’est bien sa chance. Louis voulait de l’aventure, du frisson, de la passion, et il a fallut qu’il ait la relation la plus calme au monde. Enfin il ne va pas se plaindre longtemps car il est vrai qu’Harry est splendide et très attirant.  
« Très bien. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Louis sort de la chambre, avec son corps fraîchement lavé, qui sent comme les fraises et les cheveux mouillés. Harry est dans un hall en train de remettre correctement sa chemise, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, et encore une fois laisse quelques boutons ouverts. Il lève la tête et sourit à Louis, et oui il y a son reflet dans le miroir. Louis ne comprendra jamais tous ces trucs de vampires et leur magie. Ne devrait-il pas n’y avoir aucun reflet ? Il demandera plus tard.  
« Ok, bon bah j’imagine que tu peux me ramener chez moi maintenant. » Louis vacille un peu en disant ça, il tremble légèrement. Harry le rattrape rapidement.  
« Je suis tellement désolé Louis. Je ne pensais pas t’avoir pris autant de sang. »  
« Ca va aller ne t’inquiète pas, la route va sûrement me reposer un peu. »  
« Ok, ça me va. » Dit Harry en prenant Louis dans ses bras comme une mariée.  
Encore une fois Louis n’a pas cligné des yeux que déjà ils sont devant sa voiture.  
« Il va falloir que tu marches moins vite, vraiment. J’aimerais bien voir à quoi ton manoir ressemble une fois. » Lui dit-il en faisant la moue.

“On a tout le temps pour ça.” Harry laisse monter Louis dans la voiture et grimpe lui aussi côté conducteur.  
Il déteste vraiment conduire, parce que c’est tellement lent, mais au moins cela lui laisse plus de temps avec son humain. Une de ses mains est posée sur le volant et l’autre tient celle de Louis posée sur son genou.

Ils se garent et Harry dirige Louis vers la porte d’entrée, mais ne monte même pas les marches. Louis se retourne en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

“Un vampire ne peut pas rentrer chez quelqu’un sans y avoir été invité. » Lui répète Harry en haussant les épaules.

“Sérieusement? Alors cette règle est réelle?” Lui demande Louis, riant tout seul. « Tu peux porter une putain de chaîne en argent autour du cou, tu peux voir ton reflet, mais Dieu t’interdis de rentrer dans une maison ! »

 

« Louis, » Harry secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. « Tu sais le truc de l’argent c’est plus pour les loup-garous—»

« Quoi—»

« Et je ne contrôle pas les règles… Vous les humains avez inventé toutes sortes de légendes sur nous. Et vous devriez vous renseigner pour savoir lesquelles sont bel et bien réelles. » Dit Harry d’un ton précautionneux.

Il se tient juste devant le porche, avec la main derrière le dos semblant attendre que Louis fasse quelque chose. « Eh bien, j’imagine que tu peux—»

“Non,” Le coupe Harry. “Ne m’invite pas maintenant, pas ce soir. C’est encore trop tôt. »

« C’est pas à moi de décider ça normalement? Vu que c’est ma maison et tout ? » Demande Louis avec les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil levé.

“C’est peut-être ta maison, mais je suis le vampire.” Déclare Harry en souriant à Louis. « Tu ne devrais pas être si désireux de me laisser entrer. »  
« Tu prends vraiment tout ce truc, genre « allons-y doucement » sérieusement. » Soupire Louis, les bras toujours croisés.

“J’essaye juste de m’assurer de ta sécurité.” Harry passe une main dans ses longs cheveux, les enlevant un peu de son visage. Il sait très bien que Louis n’est pas vraiment agacé, et quand bien même tout ce qu’il veut à cet instant, c’est de rester avec Louis, il sait que ça sera trop pour cette nuit.  
« Il faut que l’on se voit encore. Je n’ai aucun doute la dessus. »

“Tu crois?”  
“Absolument. Si ça te tente on pourrait se faire un vrai rendez-vous”  
« Oh. » Louis rougis à cette pensée. « Mon sang a si bon goût que ça ? »  
« C’est bien plus que ton sang. » Lui répond Harry, son sourire retombant un peu. Il n’arrive pas à voir si Louis le charrie ou pas.  
« Tu pourrais au moins venir en bas des escaliers, s’il te plaît ? J’aimerais t’embrasser une dernière fois avant que tu partes. »

Louis vacille encore un peu. Il ne veut vraiment pas qu’Harry s’en aille, mais qui est-il pour se disputer avec un vampire ?  
C’est une question de secondes pour qu’Harry soit de retour chez lui.  
« Bon, ok, mais demain je viens à la même heure, et tu pourras m’emmener à ce vrai rendez-vous. »

« Bien sûr mon rayon de soleil. » Le cœur de Louis a raté un battement. C’est niais mais, mh, voilà.

Louis monte sur la première marche ce qui le rend plus grand qu’Harry de quelques centimètres. L’humain se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la joue du vampire, puis descend sur ses lèvres. Harry ne fait aucune tentative pour tenir Louis, ou juste poser ses mains sur lui à cause de la barrière, mais Louis, lui, place ses mains sur les épaules du vampire et approfondit le baiser.

Ils gémissent chacun dans la bouche de l’autre. Les yeux de Louis sont fermés et Harry se recule un peu pour murmurer : « Jusqu’à demain. »

La seule chose que Louis sait après cela, c’est que lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, il n’y a personne pour le regarder en retour. Harry est parti si vite, il ne l’a même pas senti. Louis ne peut s’empêcher de sourire et de venir placer ses mains juste la ou les dents d’Harry ont transpercé sa chair, puis vient effleurer ses lèvres.  
Cette nuit fût la plus magique de toute sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce premier jet vous a plu. Pour ceux(salut les mecs s’il y en a (no sexism here thank you)) et celles qui ont appréciés la fic et voudraient que ça continue c’est vraiment trop cool ! Alors pour ce qui est de la fréquence de parution des chapitres je vais essayer d’être assez régulière genre une fois par semaine et mmh… voilà en fait c’est tout cette fois je crois ! En tout cas merci à celles et ceux qui auront eu le courage de me lire et peut-être de continuer à le faire. Ca me touche énormément !   
> N’hésitez pas à commenter, histoire de faire partager votre avis, ça aussi c’est important pour moi !   
> Bon aller j’arrête vraiment de bavasser cette fois haha ! Bonne soirée à vous les amis ! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

La vie de Louis est toujours aussi magique, ses premiers rendez-vous avec Harry étant chacun un peu plus romantique que le précédent. Il a cette sensation de toujours pouvoir être lui-même avec le vampire, de toujours se sentir à l’aise. 

Au bout d’un certain temps, ils atteignent leur dixième rendez-vous, et Louis laisse un peu plus son humour prendre place. Ce n’est pas qu’il prend cette relation à la légère, qu’elle ne l’excite pas, ou autre, car il l’est-excité-, mais, voyez-vous, parfois, la tentation d’aller voir un film sur les vampires avec son compagnon qui appartient, comme par hasard, à cette espèce, est trop grande pour lui.

Il ne s’était par contre pas attendu à ce que le film soit aussi gore et effrayant, au point de s’en cacher le visage. Harry, lui, bien évidemment, ne cesse de rire. Il se stoppe net lorsqu’il s’aperçoit du niveau d’angoisse de son jeune humain. Harry se sent un peu désolé pour lui, car le film est totalement irréaliste.

« Rayon de soleil ? » Murmure Harry, en enlevant ses mains de devant son visage. « Lou, arrête d’avoir peur, ce film est bien loin de la réalité.»

“Je sais.” Chuchote Louis. “Je sais, mais…”  
« Mon rayon de soleil, un vampire ne ferait jamais ça à un humain. » Lui dit gentiment Harry.  
« Ou peut-être alors il y a très longtemps de cela, quand les choses étaient plus… brutales. Mais plus maintenant. »

“Ok.” Soupire Louis, en clignant des yeux. « Honnêtement, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de voir ça avec toi, mais il semble évident que l’idée s’est totalement retournée contre moi. »

“Je trouve ça plutôt drôle en fait. Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de vampires mangeurs de cervelles... » Dit Harry sur le ton de l’humour. « C’est soit, une grosse propagande contre les droits vampiriques, soit, les gens qui ont fait ce film ne savent strictement rien de nous. »

“Je suis désolé de t’avoir emmené voir ça.” Dit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Louis, c’est cool, vraiment. » Lui assure Harry en enroulant son bras autour de l’épaule de son compagnon. « J’apprécie énormément ta compagnie. »

Louis sourit, puis se penche afin de rendre son étreinte à Harry. « Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que j’ai réussis à me dégoter un tel gentleman. » Il embrasse la mâchoire d’Harry, descend sur son cou et suce la peau glacée. Le vampire grogne doucement, réagissant à la sensation de chaleur émanent des lèvres de son Louis. Ce dernier se déplace ensuite vers sa joue, plaçant une de ses mains dessus pour lui faire tourner la tête. 

Il n’a jamais fait le fameux “faire l’amour dans un cinéma”, et, bordel, ce qui se passe à cet instant est tellement bon. Il peut deviner le sourire d’Harry contre ses lèvres et sent sa prise se resserrer dans son dos. Il y a un accoudoir entre eux, ce qui rend les choses un tantinet inconfortable, mais Louis en a tellement envie. Il se sépare assez longtemps des lèvres d’Harry pour remonter le repose bras, puis grimpe sur les cuisses du vampire. 

Il grince légèrement des dents, son cul juste au dessus de la virilité d’Harry, et cette fois-ci, il sent, qu’il est dur. Il peut sentir la pression sous lui, et entend le gémissement étouffé du bouclé à travers leur baiser. Louis est déterminé. Il veut aller jusqu’au bout de ce qu’ils viennent de commencer dans ce cinéma. Il se sent sale mais est bien trop excité pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Louis prend un peu de courage, et place sa main entre leurs deux corps. 

“Doux Louis.” Gémit Harry. Il attrape le poignet du blondinet et le repousse un peu plus loin. « Je, hum, je crois que c’est suffisant pour la soirée. »  
« Non, non Harry, aller. » Murmure Louis dégageant les cheveux du beau brun de son visage. « S’il te plaît, je désespère la, tu comprends ça ? »

“Il y a d’autres personnes dans cette salle Louis.” Répond Harry dans un soupir. Il retire délicatement Louis de ses genoux pour qu’il puisse retourner sur son siège.

Louis refuse de comprendre ou de renoncer. Il a besoin du touché d’Harry. Il vit presque pour. « Au moins, s’il te plaît, mords-moi. »  
“Non.” Chuchote le bouclé, sévèrement. « Pas dans un endroit public. On va finir ce film, puis voir ce qu’il en est de tes besoins physiques. »

"Mais mon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi raisonnable ? " Demande Louis en se glissant dans son siège.

Le vampire glousse et atteint le genou de Louis afin d’attraper sa main et mêler ses doigts aux siens. « Je ne peux rien changer au fait que je sois un gentleman. »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ses sentiments. Il ne peut pas décrire la façon dont il se sent à propos d’Harry. D’un côté, il est cet effrayant et compliqué vampire, capable de le tuer à n’importe quel moment. D’un autre côté, Louis se sent en sécurité avec lui et désiré surtout. Il câline le vampire pendant quelques minutes du film, puis explose. « Harry ? On peut y aller ? On pourrait traîner dans ton manoir. »

“Bien sûr, mon rayon de soleil.” Murmure Harry avec un petit sourire. Il aide Louis à se lever et ajuste son érection dans son pantalon tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Harry entend des bribes de conversations, des autres gens dans la salle. La plupart parle de ce couple à deux doigts de baiser sur les sièges. Harry se contient du mieux qu’il peut pour ne pas exploser de rire. 

Une fois sortis du cinéma ils profitent rapidement de l’air frais et cool de la nuit en Louisiane puis Harry les ramène tous les deux à son manoir en tout et pour tout, une seconde et demi. Louis aime secrètement ce pouvoir. Arrivés devant la porte de la demeure, Harry pose délicatement Louis, et attrape ses clefs dans la poche de son jean. Le vampire ne remarque pas la note laissé sur la porte, mais Louis, lui, la repère rapidement avant de la lire. 

« Qui est Zayn ? »

Harry suffoque presque à l’entente du nom et lâche ses clefs au sol. « Co-comment… » Le vampire regarde Louis et aperçoit la note dans sa main. “Oh, c’est de lui?”

“Ouais et ça ne dit que ‘‘Zayn Malik” avec une écriture sophistiquée. C’est un ami ? » Demande Louis, en tendant le petit papier à Harry.

“Oui, un vieil ami. Celui qui m’a conseillé de me rendre dans ce bar.” Harry lit rapidement la note de Zayn. « On dirait bien que je vais avoir de la visite ce soir. »

“Oh,” Louis fronce les sourcils. « Je devrais peut-être rentrer alors ? »  
« Non, rayon de soleil. Ce n’est pas la peine, Zayn devrait arriver bien après que tu te sois endormi dans ton propre lit. » Lui dit-il. Il ouvre finalement la porte et escorte Louis à l’intérieur.

Maintenant que Louis est un peu plus conscient, il peut enfin apprécier à sa juste la valeur, la magnificence de la demeure d’Harry. Les tons sont principalement sombres en ce qui concerne le parquet et les tapis et tout le reste et ce à quoi on peut s’attendre d’un vampire, plein aux as, vieux de huit siècles. Mais c’est vraiment ravissant…Tous ces chandeliers en crystal, un escalier en colimasson, les portraits anciens et l’air chaud.

“Tu veux manger quelque chose? Ou boire peut-être ? » Demande Harry. Il enroule son bras autour de la taille de Louis et les mène à la cuisine, qui est très lumineuse et moderne. Assez différente du reste de la maison.

“Tu as autre chose que du sang?” Demande Louis, blaguant à moitié.

“J’ai acheté quelques trucs après nos premiers rendez-vous.” Lui répond-il, affichant un sourire radieux. Louis ne peut que rougir à l’idée qu’il lui ait acheté de la nourriture.  
« Et qu’est-ce que tu as ? »  
« Quelques fruits, et une boîte de thé. »

« Oh, le thé me semble pas mal. » Dit le blond. « «Par contre, je peux le faire ? Je suis assez spécial. »

« Tout ce qui te fait plaisir mon rayon de soleil. Pendant que Louis préparait son thé, il a regardé Harry sortir une poche de sang glacé de son très grand congélateur. Il l’a ensuite mis au micro-onde jusqu’à ce qu’il soit liquide et chaud, puis en a versé un peu dans un verre à vin, pour ensuite placer la poche au frigo. Ce fut la chose la plus perturbante que Louis n’ait jamais vu. Il finit son thé en quelques gorgées, pendant qu’Harry boit dans son verre. « Eh bien, c’est une manière intéressante de boire du sang. »

« Je pense que tu trouveras la plupart des vampires boire leur sang de cette manière, quand il n’est pas directement bu à la source. » Dit Harry, les crocs dehors. Il a déjà presque fini. « Je ne peux pas toujours chasser. »

« Je pensais que tu ne te nourrissais jamais directement des humains? »

« Cela fait longtemps en effet que je ne l’ai pas fait, appart toi bien sûr. » Lui dit Harry. « Ces derniers temps… j’ai perdu l’envie de le faire. »  
« Tu as l’air vraiment peiné. » Dit Louis. Il le pense depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il y a ce petit quelque chose, un peu triste, qu’on arrive à apercevoir dans son regard, et qu’on entend à peine dans sa voix.  
« Ou peut-être pas, je ne te connais pas assez pour en juger. »

Les deux se trouvent sur un sofa rouge en velours, devant la cheminée d’Harry. Ce dernier raconte une vieille anecdote de sa rencontre avec Marilyn Monroe lors d’un gala de charité en 1962, et Louis est toujours aussi stupéfait de la vieillesse du vampire. Il connait tant de chose de ce monde et de son histoire, de vérités dont Louis ne se douterait sûrement jamais.

“C’est l’année de sa mort il me semble?” Demande Louis, les jambes emmêlées à celles d’Harry.

“C’est exact.” Répond Harry en hochant la tête, la main faisant des petits cercles sur la cheville du blond. « J’ai été très chanceux d’avoir fait sa connaissance. C’était une personne bien. »

« C’est triste ce qui lui est arrivée. » Soupire Louis. Il s’assoit tout à fait et se rabat complètement contre son vampire. « Tu connais d’autres personnes célèbres ? Mortes ou pas ? »

Harry éclate d’un rire sonore et finit d’une gorgée son sang. « Oh bien sûr, j’en connais plein, du passé. Avant que les vampires ne soient totalement acceptés dans le monde moderne, nous devions faire très attention. On ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit ou bien être trop proche de quelqu’un, car tôt ou tard notre véritable nature aurait été découverte. »

 

“Pourtant,” commence Louis, “tu as déjà été humain… »

“Oui, mais ça c’était il y a bien trop longtemps.” Soupire Harry. Il pose son verre vide sur la table basse devant eux, et met sa main sur la hanche de Louis. Il ne peut s’empêcher de fixer le visage éblouissant du jeune humain. Louis est… tout. Il est tout ce qu’Harry a toujours voulut connaître et avoir. Jamais Harry ne serait douté qu’il se sentirait comme ça avec quelqu’un aussi rapidement. De tout les humains qu’il a rencontré, et ils sont bien plus que nombreux, l’idée ne lui avait effleuré l’esprit. C’est un sentiment qu’Harry a bien peur de ne jamais comprendre, et c’est à peu près la seule chose qui l’effraie. « Mon doux Louis, tu es… la créature la plus… intéressante, qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer. »

“Arrête—” 

“Je le pense, mon rayon de soleil.” Lui répond-il. Il resserre sa prise sur la hanche de Louis, et approche ses lèvres de son cou, ses crocs commencent à sortir et à caresser, la douce et chaude peau. « Tu as cette… emprise, sur moi, Louis. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer, je n’y arrive pas. Mais tu… je la sens de plus en plus forte, chaque qu’on est ensemble. »

 

“Harry, Seigneur.” Gémit Louis, car il ressent exactement la même chose. Il ne sait pas si c’est à cause du fait qu’Harry soit cet être immortel, mais il sent la connexion entre eux deux. A chaque touché, chaque regard, chaque pensée déviant sur lui, il sent la connexion les rapprocher un peu plus. Il chevauche Harry de telle façon à ce que le vampire puisse le toucher n’importe où il le souhaite. « Embrasse-moi, mord-moi, fais ce que tu veux, j’ai besoin de te sentir. »

 

Le bouclé se tend sous Louis. Il ne peut pas faire plus qu’embrasser le beau blond. Cela fait si longtemps qu’il n’a pas fait l’amour à un humain, son self-control pourrait demander beaucoup, beaucoup, de travail. Louis halète lorsqu’Harry suce son cou sans le mordre. Ses lèvres jouent avec sa peau, la caresse et laissent une petite marque dans leur sillage. « Je ne peux pas me nourrir de toi tout le temps. Une part de moi a vraiment envie de le faire, parce que, ton goût, ton odeur… mais ça serait trop difficile pour toi de gérer tout ça. »

« Je peux très bien gérer tout ça. Je sais que tu n’iras pas trop loin. » Soupire Louis. Il pense également à bien d’autres choses qu’Harry pourrait faire autres que les morsures, même s’il adore ça. Louis a toujours quelque chose de nouveau qui lui vient à l’esprit.

“Tu es très résistant Louis, mais pas à ce point. » Lui répond-il, gloussant un peu. Son rire cesse immédiatement quand Louis soupire et le repousse. 

« Pour-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi… tu refuses de faire l’amour avec moi, Harry ? » Demande-t-il, devenant de plus en plus gêné par la seconde question. Il déteste le fait d’avoir à dire les choses de façon si cru, alors qu’il chevauche littéralement Harry, avec des marques bleues faisant leur apparition sur son cou. « C’est…moi, c’est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout, mon rayon de soleil. » Le rassure Harry, en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. « C’est moi, Lou. »

Le visage de Louis se chiffonne un peu. « Tu… tu ne peux pas… tu sais— »

« Non ! Non ce n’est pas ça. » Dit le vampire, riant à cette pensée. Il sait aussi que Louis ne sait pas encore vraiment comment son corps fonctionne. « Ca t’ennuie que je te demande si tu as déjà fais l’amour avec quelqu’un ? D’humain au moins? »

Louis commence à rougir à l’entente de la question. « Euh… non. Jamais. J’ai déjà fais des choses avec quelques personnes, assez… mmh… intimes, que j’aimerais vraiment faire avec toi. Mais non, je ne l’ai jamais fait mais j’en ai vraiment envie ! Vraiment, vraiment envie. »

“Je sais, mais il faut que tu comprennes, » commence Harry, les yeux de plus en plus sévères. « Le sexe avec un vampire est… eh bien c’est un peu différent de celui avec un humain. On est bien plus forts et endurants, ça peut durer des heures et des heures et je pourrais vraiment te faire du mal. Je sais que beaucoup de vampires ont perdu leur partenaire humain pendant… même moi, lors de mes premiers jours j’ai… »

 

Les yeux de Louis sont prêts à sortir de leur orbite. Il sait bien à quel point Harry est fort, et il a déjà entendu parler de la brutalité des vampires pendant l’amour, mais la mort ? Harry peut carrément le tuer ? « Tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Tu dis toujours que tu ne le feras jamais. »

 

“Et je le pense. Et le désire que j’éprouve pour toi Louis est vraiment très puissant. J’ai envie d’embrasser chaque centimètre carré de ton corps et de te donner tellement de plaisir. » Harry marmonne et regarde, inquiet, les yeux de Louis. « Mais je peux déjà à peine me contenir. Lou, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je t’ai fais du mal de cette façon. »

Le bon point c’est que Louis comprend tout cela, mais ça ne l’empêche d’être incroyablement frustré sexuellement. Il veut ce genre d’intimité avec Harry, il voudrait, lui procurer un peu de plaisir, au moins une fois. On dirait que chaque fois que ça devient chaud et intense, Harry refuse que Louis lui rende la pareille.

 

« Haz, je ne peux pas au moins… » Louis perd un peu de sa confiance, incertain de comment il est censé demander ça. « Tu ne me laisses même pas te rendre la pareille. Je veux dire, on a déjà baisé quelques fois. Et je n’ai jamais pu te faire jouir. Tu dois bien te douter de comment je me sens. »

 

“Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.” Le rassure-t-il rapidement, se maudissant lui-même de voir son Louis dans cet état. « Tu es incroyablement sexy, Lou, à un tel point, si tu savais, et crois-moi, quand je te dis que je suis presque constamment dur à côté de toi. Mais comme je te l’ai expliqué… Les vampires sont plus endurants que les humains. Bien plus. Trop plus. Tu n’imagines même pas le temps que cela te prendrait de me renvoyer l’ascenseur, et je ne veux pas mettre une telle pression sur toi. »

“Je suis convaincu que je pourrais le faire.” Rétorque Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Il joue avec les boutons de la chemise d’Harry. « Qu’est-ce que ça te ferais de me baiser, sérieusement ? »

Harry est bouche-bée. Louis doit vraiment ne plus savoir quoi faire, pour demander ça d’une telle façon. «Doux Jésus, tu n’as rien à faire que de me donner du temps. Je-je dois vraiment me sentir prêt avant qu’on aille plus loin, ou je perdrais tout contrôle de la situation. »

C’est la seule réponse que Louis obtiendra et il le sait, mais il veut vraiment qu’Harry cesse d’avoir si peur. Il veut qu’Harry se ressaisisse et lui fasse l’amour comme il le veut, bordel. Louis va en crever, vraiment. Mais Louis est intelligent et alors il lui vient une idée merveilleusement fourbe. « On peut changer de sujet dans ce cas ? Vu que tu m’as l’air assez arrêté sur l’idée ? »

“Bien sûr, rayon de soleil.” Lui assure-t-il, toujours mal à l’aise au sujet de cette conversation. Il peut voir que Louis n’en n’a pas totalement fini avec ça et ça fait du mal à Harry d’être si résolu. 

« J’ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet des vampires, tu vois ? Genre, le truc de l’interdiction rentrer dans une maison, ça j’ai compris, mais qu’y a-t-il d’autre qui est vrai ? »

Harry ricane, «Par où dois-je commencer ? » Il place sa main sur la cuisse de Louis et se déplace légèrement pour que son corps soit face à celui de ce dernier. « Déjà, on ne peut pas sortir au soleil sinon on brûle. Mmmh, les humains peuvent voir notre reflet dans un miroir, les crucifix ne sont pas gênants, comme aucun signe religieux d’ailleurs, sauf si c’est personnel évidemment. L’ail ne peut pas nous tuer, mais le bois si. La décapitation fonctionne très bien aussi. »

“Wow.” Souris Louis. “Ca en fait des règles.”

« Ce ne sont même pas des règles en fait. » Harry soupire à la pensée des vraies règles instaurées par les Aînés. « On a toute une hiérarchie, au dessus de nous, c’est elle qui s’occupe des vraies règles. Toute cette ‘magie’ c’est juste… ce que nous sommes. Un peu comme les humains qui ont besoin d’oxygène ou qui se cassent une jambe s’ils tombent de trop haut. »

 

Louis est en totale admiration devant Harry et les vampires en général. Les humains ont toujours eu cette impression que les vampires sont ces créatures toutes-puissantes qui chassent et baisent ces êtres sans aucune limite. Mais c’est bien plus que cela. « Et… ton sang ? Il a vraiment un effet euphorique sur nous ? »

« Oui, et il peut être la cause de visions, un peu comme un mauvais délire.” Explique Harry, le regard dans le vague. « Ca crée aussi une connexion extrême au vampire, ce qui explique pourquoi c’est illégal. Avant, les vampires étaient tués et vidés de leur sang par les humains pour pouvoir le récolter justement. »

Louis laisse échapper un hoquet à cette idée. « C’est horrible ». Il pose sa tête sur l’épaule du vampire et croise ses doigts avec les siens. « Cette connexion doit être intense en tout cas. »

“Je n’en ai aucune idée.” Soupire Harry. « La seule fois que j’ai bu le sang d’un vampire en tant qu’humain ça a été le jour de ma transformation. Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit. Je n’ai pas exactement été transformé par choix. »

“De quoi tu te souviens?” Demande Louis, en embrassant doucement le cou d’Harry. 

Le corps du vampire se tend. « Je préférerais en parler une autre fois. »

“D’accord, excuse-moi.” Soupire Louis tristement. « Je suis juste curieux à ton sujet. »

“Je sais, mon rayon de soleil.” Lui dit-il en embrassant sa tempe. « Je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur moi, mais pas ce soir. »

« Très bien, très bien. » Louis passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant le visage d’Harry et le calme qui règne dans ses yeux. « Alors, il n’y a rien de ‘physique’ qui peut genre mettre un vampire à terre ? L’abattre ? Le calmer ? Du tout ? »

 

« Mmmh, eh bien, l’argent peut nous aider à nous contenir, sans que ça ne brûle notre peau ou quoi. Mais oui une chaîne en argent nous aidera considérablement à nous maintenir. » Dit Harry d’un ton suspicieux.

“Vraiment?” Dit Louis, innocemment bien que-pas-si-innocent, en battant des cils. 

« Donc, si je, j’enchaînais tes mains, tu ne pourrais pas te… libérer ? »

“Harry éclate de rire. “Tu me demandes vraiment ça?”

« Absolument ! »

« Louis, je croyais que le sujet était clos. » 

“Haz, ce n’est pas ma faute! » Gémit Louis. « Je ne peux rien faire au fait que j’ai terriblement envie de toi, et que je vais trouver une foutue solution pour que nous puissions avoir notre intimité sans que tu me fasses du mal. »

“Le sexe n’est pas la seule façon que nous avons d’avoir de l’intimité, Louis. Certes c’en est un très beau symbole, mais—»

“Pas de mais!” l’interrompt Louis. Il se place sur les cuisses du vampire et met ses mains de part et d’autre de ses joues. « S’il te plaît. Je n’ai jamais autant voulu quelqu’un de toute ma vie. Tu as envie de moi toi aussi, alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas en considération ma proposition? »

Harry ferme les yeux et soupire. Il secoue la tête. « Tu veux m’enchaîner ? C’est comme ça que tu veux vivre ta première fois ? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? Tu ne veux pas que je découvre ton corps ? Parce que moi c’est comme ça que je l’aurais voulu. »

“On… on verra Haz.” Louis se décale un peu. « Je veux dire, il y a aussi cette histoire d’endurance qui pose problème. Je… j’ai juste pensé qu’on trouverait un moyen de le faire de façon à ce que ça soit bon et sans danger. »

Harry soupire encore. Il place ses bras contre le dos du blond et pose sa tête sur son torse. Il peut entendre à la perfection les battements de son cœur, ce rythme qu’il mémorise un peu plus chaque fois qu’ils sont ensemble. « Je veux tout faire avec toi, Louis, comme un couple normal. Tu ne peux même imaginer le quart de tout ce que tu as déjà fais pour moi. Mais… tu es tellement jeune. Si quelque chose venait à t’arriver— »

« Ca n’arrivera pas. » Insiste-t-il, en passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bouclés du vampire. « On travaillera là-dessus. Je te fais confiance. »

Avant qu’Harry ne puisse ajouter quoi que soit, ou le contredise encore une fois, la sonnette se fait entendre. Elle retentit plusieurs fois, mettant un terme au calme qui règne dans le manoir. Harry grogne en regardant l’heure. « Ce doit être Zayn. »

« Ton ami ? »

“Oui.” Répond Harry d’un ton pressant. Il place les jambes de Louis autour de sa taille et se lève, en le remettant délicatement sur ses pieds. « Au moment de le voir, garde les yeux et la tête baissés, ne le laisse pas te regarder, d’accord ? »

Louis est confus. « Pourquoi ? Il est dangereux ? »

« Non, c’est juste un putain d’emmerdeur qui aime fourrer son nez partout dans ma vie. » Le rassure-t-il en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de Louis. « J’aimerais que notre vie privée, enfin celle de notre couple continue de nous appartenir, et lui, il va me compliquer la tâche. Disons que Zayn est assez… protecteur en ce qui me concerne. »

Louis hoche la tête, il écoute mais reste bloqué sur le mot ‘couple’ qui a glissé si facilement de la bouche d’Harry. Alors c’est un couple ? Bien sûr ils ont eu plusieurs rendez-vous galants et Louis tient énormément à Harry mais… mais leur intimité est quasi inexistante, et il y a tant de chose qu’il ne connaît pas de ce vampire. Mais bon ce n’est pas comme si ils pouvaient en parler maintenant, pas avec quelqu’un de si important qui attend à la porte.

De l’autre côté se tient un vampire, plus petit qu’Harry et plus mince également, mais, putain, c’est l’une des plus belles personne que Louis ait jamais vu. Il a la peau hâlée et des tatouages sur les bras. Il porte une chemise noire toute simple mais extrêmement bien taillée. Son visage est anguleux et couvert d’une fine barbe, il est orné de deux grands yeux marron, incroyablement profonds. Louis garde la tête baissée, du moins il essaie, puis donne un rapide baiser à Harry avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Harry fait en sorte que Zayn reste le dos tourné le temps qu’ils se disent au revoir, après cela Louis monte dans sa voiture, enclenche les verrous et démarre.

« Susceptible ce soir. »

Harry s’assure que la voiture de Louis est bien partie avant de rencontrer le regard de Zayn. « J’étais en rendez-vous. »

“Oui, je sais.” Dit Zayn avec un léger rictus. « Bravo. Et de rien, vu qu’encore une fois c’est grâce à moi que t’es sorti. »

Le plus petit des deux donne une tape amicale sur le torse d’Harry puis le contourne pour pénétrer le manoir. Le bouclé ferme la porte et suit Zayn qui se balade un peu partout. « Je t’en prie, entre, fais comme chez toi. »

« Ne t’en fais pas, c’est ce que je fais. » Lui répond Zayn avec un clin d’œil. Il s’assoit, exactement comme un roi le ferait, sur le canapé rouge. « Est-ce qu’il sait? » 

“Savoir quoi?” Demande Harry nerveusement, sa voix montant d’un cran. Il sait exactement de quoi parle Zayn. 

Zayn insiste. “Sait-il, que deux mois auparavant, tu étais suicidaire? As-tu dis à ton nouveau mystérieux amour que tu étais sur le point d’abandonner la vie et marcher au soleil ? Pourquoi déjà ? Attend, n’était-ce pas car ‘la vie n’a pas de sens et que ton existence te semble vide maintenant’ ? »

Les lèvres d’Harry se tordent en une grimace, tandis qu’il se glisse sur le siège à côté de Zayn. « Non, il ne sait pas. J’ai l’intention de lui dire, mais pas maintenant. »

“Dis moi Harry,” commence Zayn avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. « Serais-tu en train d’écarter la possibilité de marcher au soleil à cause de cet humain ? Car rester en vie pour une personne autre que toi n’est pas très sain. »

“Oui, je suis au courant.” Répond brusquement Harry à son Roi. « Tu devrais pas être heureux pour moi ? Je ne suis pas mourant, je suis encore en vie, et avec tout ce qui se passe avec les aînés, c’est un miracle. »

“Crois-moi, je sais.” Grogne Zayn. « Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi. Mais toujours est-il que je suis en droit de me demander ce qui arriverait si ton mystérieux garçon venait à partir. »

« Je—» Harry se coupe. Il n’a pas pensé à ça, pas encore du moins. Ce n’est pas si c’était improbable vu leurs différences en tout point… et il y a des choses qu’il sera incapable de donner à Louis. Cela ne l’étonnerait guère qu’un jour Louis aille-le voir pour lui dire qu’il a besoin d’un humain, quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aimer correctement et rester avec lui. « Ca ira, je te le jure. Enfin, je pense. Ecoute, Zayn, pour l’instant on n’a pas à s’inquiéter de ça. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, aucun souci au paradis ? Du tout ? »

« Nope. »

“Ce qui veut dire le fait que tu ne le baiseras probablement jamais n’est pas un problème?” Demande Zayn un sourcil levé, affichant un air narquois sur sa stupide face de roi.

« Je te demande—oh, l’enfoiré !» Hurle Harry, en lui lançant un coussin au visage. « Mais DE QUEL DROIT, tu nous a écouté ? Sale fouinard. »

Le Roi hausse les épaules. « Pas pu m’en empêcher. J’ai entendu une voix que je ne connaissais pas alors voilà. »

« Conneries. »

« Non, ce que TU as dit à cet humain est un gros ramassis de conneries. » Rétorque Zayn. « Un vampire aussi vieux que toi a absolument tout le contrôle dont il a besoin pendant qu’il fait l’amour. Aussi loin que je me souvienne tu n’as pas tué d’humain de cette manière depuis au moins des siècles. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça à ce pauvre garçon ? »

« Parce que… c’est différent ok ? » Soupire Harry en se frottant les joues. « Je ne peux même pas décrire comment je me sens quand je suis avec lui. Je te comprends maintenant, et je me sens…heureux, et presque humain. J’ai toujours envie d’être avec lui, et j’ai un besoin constant de le toucher. »

Zayn le fixe d’un air pensif, comme s’il en savait plus qu’Harry.  
« Tu l’as mordu déjà ? »

« Oh Seigneur, Zayn, oui je l’ai fait. » Gémit presque Harry à la seule évocation de la première fois qu’il a goûté à son sang. « Son sang est délicieux. Il a la saveur de ce putain de soleil, je te jure. C’était sans aucun doute le meilleur que j’ai pu boire depuis je ne sais combien de siècles. En fait, non, c’était le meilleur que j’ai jamais bu de toute ma vie, fin. »  
« Harry, » l’arrête le Roi, le ton soudainement grave. Il est assis en face de lui maintenant, les coudes sur les genoux tandis qu’il incline la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux gardent un contact direct avec ceux d’Harry. « As-tu déjà…enfin, tu ne t’ais jamais dis que Louis pourrait être ton âme-sœur ? »

« Quoi? » Demande Harry confus. « C’est pas censé être une légende ça ? Un truc que les Aînés ont inventé pendant la guerre à cause des loups ? »

« Mon frère, va falloir que tu te mettes un peu plus à sortir. C’est très réel. Par contre ce n’est pas comme les loups-garous, ou les Alphas peuvent s’imprégner d’à peu près n’importe quoi. Les vampires sont connectés par le sang, et vu ce que tu décris, Louis et toi avez cette connexion. »

 

“T’es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, c’est ça?” Raille Harry, incrédule face aux mots de Zayn.

 

« Je te promet que non. » Essaye de lui assurer Zayn. « Bon, écoute, les Aînés interdisent toute création de nouveaux vampires, ça tu le sais, mais vois-tu, la règle a son exception. Exception qui est : si un vampire trouve son âme-sœur et peux le prouver, alors cette personne peut être transformée. J’ai déjà vu ça arriver en plus. »

 

« Quoi? » Demande Harry les yeux grands ouverts. Louis et lui seraient donc des âmes-sœurs ? Il peut le transformer ?

Ils pourraient être ensemble pour l’éternité si Louis le voulait.

« Ouais, une cérémonie a été organisée il y a genre dix ans je crois dans le Colorado. » Explique le roi. « C’est un truc incroyable. »

« Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu jamais parlé ? » Demande Harry.

« Sans vouloir t’offenser, t’as été assez absent du commun des mortels depuis les années 40. » Dit Zayn nonchalamment. Il sait que la dépression de son ami a commencé à cette époque même s’il se tue à dire qu’elle a commencé il n’y a que très récemment. « Je voulais pas t’emmerder avec ce genre de trucs. Je pensais que tu t’en sentirais que plus seul. »

Il n’a pas tort. Harry aurait probablement pris la nouvelle trop à cœur. Il aurait sans aucun doute essayé de marcher au soleil après ça. « T’as raison, mais merci de me le dire maintenant. Je ne sais juste pas si Louis serait ouvert à ça. Il est tellement… »

« Innocent ? »

« Nouveau. » Dit Harry. « J’ai essayé de lui dire le plus que je pouvais sur nous, ce qui est déjà beaucoup. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit dépassé ou effrayé par tout ça. »

« Je doute sincèrement que cela puisse arriver, surtout si c’est ton âme-sœur. » Lui assure Zayn. « Ah et Louis est un nom absolument charmant. »

 

“Bordel,” Grogne Harry. “Tu vas arrêter de le traquer je te prie. Hors de question que tu le fasses suivre ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, s’il te plaît. »

« Calme-toi putain, » lui dit Zayn en riant. « Je n’en ferais rien, c’est promis. Je te laisserais avoir ta vie privée avec lui, ok ? C’est juste cool de connaître son nom. »

« C’est tout ce que je te demande. » Soupire Harry retournant à son siège. « Assez parlé de moi. Je suis sûr que Louis n’est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu ? »

« Pas vraiment, non » Dit Zayn avec un sourire taquin. « Enfin, je veux dire, c’est la merde avec les Aînés, mais ce n’est pas nouveau. »

“Seigneur, qu’ont-ils inventé cette fois encore?”

 

“Apparemment, un trafique de sang –de vampires entendons-nous bien- a été découvert sur certains territoires au nord ce qui est assez emmerdant. Et ces abrutis ont eu procès, évidemment, et un d’eux a dit à la Reine de Washington que c’était un Aîné qui les avait envoyés. » Lui dit Zayn en levant les yeux au ciel à cette idée.

Harry est interloqué. Il a toujours eu le sentiment que les Aînés n’avaient jamais abandonné la corruption et tout le bordel, mais vendre leur sang ? Le sang de vampire est sacré et sa vente aux humains est punie de la plus sévère des manières. « Ces connards. Je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit vrai. Tu vois, c’est juste une manière pour eux d’avoir des vampires d’un rang inférieur faire leur sale boulot. »

“Eh bien, on n’est jamais sûr de nos jours. » Crache Zayn en se mettant un peu colère. « Ils ont été exécutés avant que la Reine n’en sache plus. »

“Je pensais que nous en avions terminé avec toute cette merde. Au moins depuis l’exécution de Vlad. Je me suis dit qu’ils se comporteraient mieux » Dit Harry en pensant à ses premiers jours en tant que vampire, quand les choses étaient bien plus barbares.

 

“Les Aînés sont des putains de vioques, bien sûr qu’ils ne se comporteront pas mieux. » Grogne le Roi. 

Harry hoche la tête. « Tu penses que c’est lequel qui a fait ça ? »

“Marcus, qui d’autre?” Zayn grogne. « Je ne lui ai jamais fais confiance à celui-là, surtout après la guerre. Il était proche de Vlad avant tout ça, et j’ai trouvé étrange qu’il retourne sa veste si vite. »

“Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la liste des meilleurs amis de Marcus toi et moi. Il n’a jamais aimé notre relation avec les loups. » Pointe Harry.

 

« Plutôt ta relation. » Soupire Zayn, se remémorant la fois ou ils ont se sont alliés les loups et eux.

« Ils t’aiment bien aussi, ne t’en fais pas. » Ris Harry en donnant un petite tape sur le genou de Zayn. Il regarde l’horloge et observe l’aiguille indiquant les secondes. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et son manoir va se fermer pour garder la lumière à l’extérieur. « Presque le matin, tu ferais mieux d’y aller si tu veux avoir le temps de rentrer chez toi. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de soirée pyjama avec le Roi ? » Demande Zayn en battant des cils.  
« La plupart des gens seraient honorés. »

« La plupart n’aurait pas à être interrompue durant un parfait rendez-vous de fin de soirée. » Réplique Harry, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

 

« C’est bon, j’ai compris » Lui dit-il, levant les mains en l’air. Il se lève, s’époussette, passe ses mains sur sa veste, pendant qu’Harry le rejoint. Le Roi tapote le dos de son meilleur ami avant de lui dire : « Bonne chance avec ce Louis. »

« Merci mon frère. » Lui répond Harry d’un ton pressant, le poussant presque de l’autre côté de la porte. Il ferme à clef sa porte puis s’adosse à celle-ci, un million de pensées lui courant dans la tête. Certaines sont à propos de Marcus et des Aînés et de toutes leurs merdes. La plupart sont à propos de Louis, et combien Harry a déjà envie de lui, combien il pourrait être son âme-sœur. 

 

Maintenant Harry peut mettre cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Tout dépend de Louis de ce qu’il veut, et s’il ressent la même chose. Ce qui est sûr c’est que s’ils sont vraiment des âmes-sœurs tels que l’a affirmé Zayn, alors Louis devrait sentir cette attirance, ce besoin d’être avec Harry. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a tant insisté pour faire l’amour avec lui. Son corps le réclame, comme celui d’Harry. Car ils ont été faits pour être ensemble. Mais… cela fait tellement peu de temps qu’ils sont ensemble… et Louis ne connait presque rien des vampires, même pas les faits les plus basiques. Comment Harry pourrait-il lui expliquer ce terme, alors que lui-même vient de le découvrir ?

De toute façon, si Harry a pu attendre huit cent ans avant de le rencontrer, il pourra encore le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous aura plû (on l'écrit comme ça? put**n la honte) Et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous ressentez le besoin de faire partager un avis, une idée, suggestion, conseil en tout genre. JE SUIS OUVERTE A TOUT. voilà, voilà,  
> à bientôt j'espère. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est assez court, même très court, donc je pense poster le suivant un peu plus tard dans la soirée...  
> D'ailleurs pour ceux qui connaissent peut-être déjà la fiction, vous avez vu la façon de procéder de l'auteure qui a donc posté deux grandes parties et qui est en ce moment en train d'écrire la troisième. J'ai tout simplement décidé de diviser ces grandes parties en chapitres pour une question de pratique et aussi parce que je trouve ça plus agréable en fait. Voilà, chacun son truc, moi perso j'aime bien suivre une fic petit à petit alors voilà je me la suis un peu joué perso mais booon...  
> Bref, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis etc... C'est toujours intéressant et constructif, croyez-moi!  
> Voilà voilà, enjoy! <3

« Eh bien, eh bien, mais regardez qui est encore là pour la fermeture. » Annonce Verna Simmons, une des gérantes du bar auquel travail Louis d’un ton suffisant. « Je suis surprise.»

« Ha ha. » Répond sèchement Louis. Il compte ses pourboires, et regarde simultanément les tables pour s’assurer que personne n’en a laissé d’autres. « Au moins quelqu’un fait la fermeture. T’as joué à la coiffeuse avec Charlie toute la dernière demi-heure. »

Charlie, le mari et associé de Verna, rit bruyamment, puis grimace quand sa femme lui tire les cheveux. « Laisse le tranquille, chérie. Ca faisait des semaines qu’il était porté disparu. On ne va pas le faire fuire encore une fois. D’ailleurs, en fait, il n’est pas revenu depuis que ces femmes lui ont dit d’aller à ce bar. »

« Ah, oui. » Fredonne Verna, en regardant Louis droit dans les yeux. « Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ? »

Louis tente de toutes ses forces d’empêcher la chaleur familière lui monter aux joues, mais échoue. Il fait tomber quelques pièces au sol, puis lorsqu’il s’approche de ses patrons, il n’en regarde aucun. « De quoi vous voulez parler? »

« Lou-ie Tomlinson, tu nous prends pas pour des cons ? » Demande Charlie les yeux plissés. « Tu peux pas nier les marques présentes sur ton cou, jeune homme. »

« Euh…je…enfin…je … » Louis bégaye alors que ces yeux s’écarquillent de plus en plus, visiblement paniqué. Il place rapidement sa main sur son cou. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« Louis… » Commence Verna, sévèrement. « Avec qui tu passes ton temps libre ne regarde que toi, on a pigé, mais, des vampires? Nous sommes tous ici en faveur de leurs droits, mais ils restent dangereux. Il est hors de question que tu sois blessé ou pire, à cause d’un des leurs. »

« Verna, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire mais… » Louis laisse échapper un soupir, rêveur, il caresse les marques qui ornent son cou. Il peut presque sentir les lèvres d’Harry dessus même si la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus était il y a deux jours. « Celui-ci est différent. Il ne fait pas du tout peur, et il est…enfin je veux dire… c’est le parfait exemple du gentleman. Il ne ressemble en rien aux horribles créatures que les vampires sont censés être, crois-moi. »

Le couple s’échange un regard qui semble inquiet, avant que Verna ne lance, « Tu dois vraiment bien l’aimer. »

« J’imagine que oui. » Répond rapidement Louis en regardant l’argent récolté.

« Tu le vois ce soir? » Demande Verna, en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches. Elle ressemble à la mère de Louis, elle a la même façon de se tenir et de parler qu’elle lorsqu’elle lui faisait la morale à propos de son irresponsabilité.

« Non, malheureusement, » soupire Louis. Il pose tout ce qu’il a dans les mains et se tournes complètement vers ses patrons pour les regarder. « Il travail ce soir. Pleins de trucs sur des terres étrangers et tout ça. »

« Et sinon, il fait quoi dans la vie? » Demande Charlie, grognant quand Verna lui tire encore une fois les cheveux.

« Il s’occupe des artefacts. C’est un peu dans le genre, certifier, ou authentifier les artefacts, enfin un truc comme ça, » Dit Louis en haussant les épaules. Il a eu du mal à suivre quand Harry lui a expliqué ce dans quoi il travaillait. La seule chose qu’il a compris c’est que c’était ce qui lui permettait d’entretenir sa fortune.

« Oooh, » siffle Charlie en tapant dans ses mains. « C’est un vampire à col blanc que nous avons là »

« C’est un riche ? »

Louis lève les yeux au ciel en se frottant le visage. Il hoche la tête. « Oui, ok ? Il est très riche et je l’apprécie énormément. Pouvons-nous maintenant clore le sujet ? »

La bouche de Verna se tord en un sourire. « Oui, oui ok, d’accord. Mais si tu te fais manger, l’esprit de ta mère aura pas intérêt à venir me voir. »

« T’en fais pas pour ça, si un jour il me mange, l’esprit de maman sera trop occupé à me faire chier, pour te faire des remontrances, fais-moi confiance la dessus. » Il retourne au travail et termine plus vite qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Il n’a nulle part où aller en particulier, en tout cas nulle part d’important. Il a trouvé un endroit pour se procurer des chaînes en argent, et ses pourboires lui ont donné plein de sous à dépenser. Quand il a terminé, il range ses affaires, signe le papier de présence, met sa liasse de billets dans son porte-monnaie et salue ses collègues. « Je sors ce soir. »

« Fais attention à toi quand même ! » Lui crie Charlie à travers le bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certes un peu tardif, mais comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre! Pour ceux et/ou celles qui se sentent mal à l'aise face aux scènes assez explicit, passez votre chemin, c'est un conseil que je vous donne!  
> Küssen! (bisou en allemand)  
> Bonne fin de soirée...<3

 

   “ _Je suis tellement désolé, mon rayon de soleil,”_ couine Harry au téléphone. Il a été pris dans une réunion de dernière minute relativement importante, et il va devoir arriver en retard à la soirée qu’ils avaient prévue.

 

Louis a enfin invité Harry chez lui, après trois mois de relation, parce que trop c’est trop. Louis tient à Harry et vice versa, alors il n’y a aucune raison que son petit-ami, vampire ou pas, soit banni de sa maison. « Mon cœur, tu sais que j’avais prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour nous ce soir. »

 

“ _Je sais Lou, je sais_ ,” grogne Harry. Louis peut sentir la frustration dans la voix du vampire. «  _Je serais chez toi à minuit, c’est promis_. »

 

 Louis regarde la table qu’il a préparé pour eux, où sont posés son repas, une bouteille de sang, le tout avec des bougies. Louis a atteint le summum du romantisme, visiblement pour rien. « Ok. Essaye d’arriver le plus vite possible au moins. »

 

 “ _Oui, bien sûr Lou_ ,” lui assure Harry, puis il ajoute rapidement, comme s’il ne contrôlait pas les mots qui sortent  de sa bouche, «  _Je t’aime._  »

 

 Louis émet un petit hoquet de surprise, et avant même qu’il puisse lui répondre, le bouclé raccroche. Il attend là, en jouant avec ses phalanges, puis il murmure, au téléphone, « Je t’aime aussi. »

 Il lâche son téléphone sur le comptoir en granite et porte la main à sa bouche pour couvrir le petit hoquet qui lui échappe à nouveau. Il se laisse doucement glisser sur le sol et s’adosse contre les placards en bois. Il n’arrive pas à croire ce qu’Harry vient de lui dire, et d’une telle facilité en plus. Il ne s’est même pas arrêté, histoire d’y réfléchir un peu avant, il l’a juste lâché comme ça, il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait. Alors c’est un rêve ? Si c’est le cas hors de question de se réveiller.

 Au moins, ce dont il est certain, c’est ce qu’il avait prévu pour ce soir. Son estomac se noue à cette pensée. Ce sont des nœuds d’angoisse et d’excitation qui se forment. Il en perd l’appétit. Il ne peut s’arrêter de sourire, et il ne veut pas bouger de là où il est, car il est bien à cet endroit, se comportant comme un  lycéen en chaleur qui a le béguin pour quelqu’un. C’est bien plus qu’un béguin, puisqu’Harry l’aime. Et Louis est certain de l’aimer aussi.

 

 Mais… Harry est un vampire. Il est de ces immortels qui ne meurent pas, jamais. L’anniversaire de Louis est dans deux mois, et alors il aura un an de plus. Harry lui, restera le même. Harry a eu vingt-et-un ans, a été jeune et magnifique pendant huit cent ans. Leur temps ensemble n’est qu’une poussière comparé à la ligne de vie du bouclé. Le temps d’un clin d’œil. Louis aimera Harry toute sa vie, vieillira, pendant qu’Harry restera jeune, puis mourra. Ensuite Harry passera à autre chose, se retrouvera un amour, qui durera le temps d’une vie.

 

 Il sait que ce n’est pas sain de se concentrer sur la durée de vie d’une autre personne, mais la c’est tout de même une donnée non-négligeable. Il va représenter une infime partie de l’éternité d’Harry, mais Harry lui, va représenter toute sa vie. Alors il va vivre. Il va aimer Harry de tout son être, car il n’y a rien d’autre sur cette Terre qu’il désire. S’il y avait un moyen pour lui de passer l’éternité avec son Harry alors il le ferait et avec joie.

 

Il devrait être effrayé de la vitesse à laquelle il est tombé amoureux de ce vampire, et pourtant, ce n’est pas le cas.

 

Louis se lève rapidement et enlève le repas sur la table, en prend tout de même quelques bouchées, puis met le reste dans des récipients. Il garde le sang dehors, au cas où Harry aurait faim après le travail. Il s’assure aussi de se verser un grand verre d’eau car la nuit risque d’être longue.

 

Il prend le sang et l’eau, et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il pose le tout sur sa table de chevet puis regarde ensuite sous le lit la boîte qu’il a achetée il y a quelques jours. Il l’attrape et soulève le couvercle. A l’intérieur se cache des chaînes en argent. Il les saisit, inspectant les manchettes et tire dessus, comme si sa force humaine pouvait prouver quoi que ce soit. Les chaînes sont brillantes et neuves, et ils vont les utiliser, ce soir, avec Harry, exactement comme ils en avaient parlé.

 

 « Je suis réellement en train de faire ça, » se murmure Louis. Il s’assoit sur le lit et attache les chaines de chaque côté de ce dernier. Heureusement, l’argent rendra Harry trop faible pour qu’il puisse endommager le lit. Louis ne pourrait pas se permettre d’en racheter un si c’était le cas.

 

Après quelques heures, il vérifie la chambre une fois de plus, et s’assure que chaque élément est bien à sa place ou a été retiré, car il est hors de question qu’Harry pense de lui que c’est un souillon. Il trouve qu’il manque une touche de romantisme à la pièce alors il attrape son téléphone et une douce musique commence à raisonner dans la chambre. Et juste quand la voix de Marvin Gaye se fait entendre, la sonnerie retentit.  « Seigneur Jésus. »

 

Il se rue dans les escaliers et se regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, remet ses cheveux une vingtième fois, prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Il l’ouvre très lentement, et voit Harry, qui se tient là sous le porche avec un bouquet de roses rouges et oranges, les préférés de Louis et lui-même. Les couleurs lui rappellent le lever du jour. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose mais Louis le devance.

 

« Je t’aime aussi,» dit Louis aussi vite qu’il peut. « J’y ai pensé depuis que tu as raccroché. Je t’aime Harry. »

 

Harry est à deux doigts de faire tomber les fleurs, et s’avance d’un pas. « Louis, je t’aime. Merde, » il rit nerveusement. « Je ne l’ai presque pas dit, parce que, j’avais peur que ça soit trop tôt. »

 

« Non, pas du tout, » halète Louis, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le vampire. Il le tire à l’intérieur pour un baiser, pressant et brûlant, faisant Harry lâcher les fleurs au sol. Louis sent une des mains du bouclé venir se glisser dans son dos, et rapidement il est tiré vers l’avant, son torse est collé a celui d’Harry.  Louis gémit et s’écarte un peu. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et brillants. « Harry, tu te souviens de cette nuit spéciale que j’avais préparé ? »

 

« Oui, évidemment, » répond Harry, d’une voix rauque et sincère. « Je suis désolé que le travail l’ait interrompue. »

 

« C’est pas grave, Haz, vraiment. »Lui assure Louis en se mordant la lèvre. « Je…euh… en fait j’aimerais sauter quelques étapes de ce que j’avais prévu. »

 

« C’est-à-dire ? »

 

Louis se mord encore une fois la lèvre regardant au loin car il est très nerveux. Ses mains quittent les joues du vampire puis viennent se placer sur son cou. Il prend une autre grand inspiration, puis regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. « Fais moi l’amour, je t’en supplie. J’ai attendu ce moment depuis que je t’ai rencontré, et j’ai tellement envie de toi. »

 

« Oh Louis, » grogne Harry en faisant tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de son compagnon. Il regarde les marques sur son cou causées par ses propres canines, là où il pourrait se nourrir absolument chaque heure de chaque jour. Il ressent cette attirance, ce besoin, de mordre et boire le sang de Louis encore une fois. Il doit user de toute sa force mentale pour se retenir et l’embrasser à la place. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retenir de te faire du mal. »

 

« J’ai déjà réglé le problème, » murmure Louis. « J’ai… mmh…acheté des chaînes en argent, tu vois, pour nous aider avec ça. »

 

Le froncement nerveux de sourcils d’Harry se transforme peu à peu en sourire. « Non mais, où, sur cette Terre, as-tu trouvé ces machins ? »

 

 Les mains de Louis descendent sur son torse et déboutonne le reste des boutons de sa chemise. « Y’a des magasins spécialisés la dedans, tu sais. »

 Harry ne peut que rire à l’idée que Louis soit allé dans un de _ces_ magasins tout seul. « Donc tu es allé dans un sex shop pour ça ? Cela a dû être intéressant. »

 « Terrifiant, oui, » dit Louis en frissonnant. « Les gens ont des délires vraiment chelous. Mais la femme au bureau était très gentille et a dit que beaucoup d’humains utilisaient ça avec leur amoureux vampire. »

 Harry met ses mains sur les épaules de Louis, regardant l’humain droit dans ses beaux yeux. « Alors c’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

 «  _Oui_ , combien vais-je devoir le répéter? » Gémit Louis en effleurant avec ses ongles le torse nu d’Harry.

 Harry attrape alors ses cuisses et soulève du sol le corps frêle de son Louis. Il l’embrasse encore en les amenant à la chambre. Il donne un petit coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer. Les fines mains de Louis se promènent sur le torse du vampire pendant que ses lèvres grignotent celles du bouclés.

 

« Pose-moi par terre, » dit Louis d’un ton désespéré. « Je veux te sucer. »

 

«  _Putain_ , » grogne Harry. Il ne jure que très rarement, mais Louis lui a jeté un sort. Il n’y a pas de place pour la bienséance. « Tu sais que je vais pas en jouir. »

 

 « Je sais, » dit Louis, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rapproche sa bouche de l’oreille d’Harry, ses lèvres touchant à peine sa peau douce. « Mais je te veux dans ma bouche. Je te veux entièrement. Je veux t’aider à venir. Laisse moi te rendre ce que tu m’as fait tant de fois. »

 

Harry grogne et soulève ses hanches. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas laissé aller à ce genre de plaisir car il a toujours refusé que Louis ressente une quelconque pression sur les épaules. Mais maintenant que ce dernier, supplie pour sa queue, les lèvres pécheresses de Louis prononçant ces paroles, il en ressent le besoin. Il se sent à nouveau comme un jeune vampire, affamé et excité n’ayant aucune emprise sur ses désirs. Il pose Louis et commence à déboutonner son jean, puis grogne lorsque le jeune humain se met à genoux. « Seulement quelques minutes. »

 

« Seulement le temps que j’aurais décidé. »  Halète Louis, retirant les mains d’Harry et descendant lui-même son pantalon. Harry est tellement serré dans son boxer. Louis embrasse son sexe à travers, il suce jusqu’à ce que le tissu soit mouillé de salive. S’il y a bien une chose pour laquelle il est doué, c’est celle-ci, il le sait, il sait rendre un homme faible grâce à un seul coup de langue. C’est la seule chose sexuelle que Louis ait fait avec les hommes qui ne sont pas Harry. En fait, la moitié de son équipe de football du lycée pourrait témoigner de son talent à tailler des pipes. Il libère enfin l’érection d’Harry et descend son sous-vêtement, les yeux rivés sur sa queue. « H-Harry. »

« Tout va bien? » Demande-t-il.

 

« Je te le dirais. » Répond doucement Louis. La virilité d’Harry est grosse, pas très épaisse, mais longue. Louis place ses lèvres autour dans la seconde qui suit. Il avance doucement jusqu’à ce que son sexe soit à moitié dans  sa bouche chaude.

 

Louis la lèche d’abord sur toute la longueur, puis ferme les yeux en suçotant le haut. Il enroule à nouveau les lèvres autour de sa queue, la mettant presque entièrement dans sa bouche. Il rouvre les yeux lorsqu’il se retire puis recommence à lécher sur toute la longueur et alors, il voit à quel point le vampire se retient.

 

« Oooh, Louis, » gémit Harry, la voix étouffée par la main qui couvre sa bouche. Son autre main est fermement appuyée contre la porte, car il ne veut pas attraper Louis trop fort. Il gémit à nouveau quand Louis commence à vraiment le sucer, lentement et durement, puis sa main quitte sa bouche pour aller dans les cheveux du beau blond. « Bordel, Lou, oui c’est ça, comme ça. »

 

Louis aperçoit les belles canines d’Harry sorties, encore plus longues que d’habitude à cause de l’excitation. Et tout ça à cause de Louis et seulement Louis. Il prend une grande inspiration et la prend dans sa bouche à nouveau, laissant échapper quelques gémissements. Il peut sentir à quel point le bouclé est tendu à cause de toute sa retenue et Louis ne veut pas de ça. Il veut qu’Harry soit complètement calme et détendu, il veut qu’il ne se concentre que sur l’impact qu’a sa bouche sur lui.  Louis se retire et caresse Harry à un rythme lent et régulier, embrassant son estomac et griffant un peu ses cuisses.

 

« Haz, tu te sens bien? » Demande Louis la voix plus haute que d’habitude et les lèvres caressant le sexe du vampire.

 « Incroyablement bien. » Grogne Harry. « J’essaye de ne pas pousser trop loin. »

 « Tu peux le faire mon cœur, » gémit Louis, la bouche recommençant à nouveau ses va-et-vient, puis qui, doucement remonte jusqu’à sa verge. « Tu ne me ferais pas de mal. »

 « Je ne le ferais pas intentionnellement. » Gémit Harry. Il aperçoit tout de même le regard incertain dans les yeux de Louis, comme si son homme n’était pas assez bon, et ça fait mal. Il passe sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon, puis caresse ses lèvres brillantes. « Tu me laisserais aller jusqu’au bout? »

 Louis hoche la tête, avide. Il se rapproche un peu plus de la main d’Harry et bat des cils. « J’en ai envie et je veux que tu te lâches totalement, Harry. »

 « Très bien. » Dit Harry en plaçant sa main sur la nuque de Louis l’ancrant totalement sur sa queue. « Putain, juste un peu plus. »

 

Louis s’étouffe légèrement, mais respire par le nez. Il avance encore, sa gorge se contractant au contact de la circonférence d’Harry avec celle-ci. Il est maintenant profondément dans sa gorge et c’est fantastique, ça fait mal, mais de la meilleure manière possible. Louis voit l’effet qu’il a sur le vampire, les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir qu’il émet chaque fois que Louis entre en contact avec lui et l’avale. Il se perd dans le mouvement et à cet instant il vit pour la réaction d’Harry et sa main qui empoigne fermement sa nuque.

 

Il durcit rien qu’en ayant la queue d’Harry dans sa bouche et à la pensée de ce que ce dernier fera juste après. Louis veut Harry de toutes les façons possibles même s’il sait que le vampire devra-t-être retenu. Il ne peut rien faire au fait qu’Harry soit incroyablement magnifique et sexy sans même essayer de le faire.

Louis veut tout de lui.

 

« Bordel, oh Louis, c’est tellement bon, » gémit Harry, faisant glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Louis. Il se retire un peu, pour que son sexe triomphant soit juste sur la langue du jeune humain et Louis n’a jamais été aussi beau. C’est une beauté différente d’à laquelle Harry s’était habitué, car à cet instant il est haletant et a l’air d’un dévergondé. « Tu veux continuer –»

 « Oui, » gémit Louis, la voix encore rauque du frottement contre sa gorge. Il veut sucer Harry jusqu’à ce que sa mâchoire explose.

 « Ou, » continue Harry, se retirant encore plus pour que Louis ne puisse plus atteindre son sexe. « Tu veux te mettre à quatre pattes sur ce lit, et me laisser te lécher jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses ? »

 « Je—» La voix de Louis se brise. Il sent son pantalon devenir trop serré. Harry lui a déjà fait ça et Louis a joui honteusement vite et ce soir ce qu’il veut, c’est faire l’amour. Il veut que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. « Je-je ne sais pas trop, je n’ai pas envie que tu me fasses venir trop vite. »

 « Je ne le ferais pas rayon de soleil, » lui assure Harry. « Eh puis tu peux jouir deux fois, non ?  Ca sera tellement bon, Louis. Tu ne peux même pas t’imaginer à quel point. Meilleur qu’une de mes morsures. »

 

Louis halète, ses ongles griffant les cuisses d’Harry. « D’accord, je vais essayer, Haz. »

 

« Bon garçon, » grogne Harry. Il lâche les cheveux de Louis, le relève et lui donne un baiser presque violent. Il enlève les derniers vêtements du blondinet. « Monte sur le lit, rayon de soleil. »

 

Louis tombe presque sans le support d’Harry. Il fait en sorte de tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, il embrasse Harry une fois encore avant de grimper sur le lit. Il s’avance à quatre pattes et entend les vêtements du vampire venir toucher le sol. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et gémit lorsqu’il aperçoit Harry se caresser en fixant ses fesses. La seule vue de la langue d’Harry caressant ses canines fait gémir Louis,  « Harry, s’il te plaît. »

 

« Ecarte plus les jambes, rayon de soleil, » grogne Harry en se mettant à genoux sur le lit. Il place une main sur le bas du dos de Louis, et sent ses muscles se mouvoir tandis que son amant s’ouvre plus pour lui. « C’est ça, parfait. »

 

Louis se détend un peu lorsqu’Harry attrape gentiment ses fesses, il lâche ses mains et prend appui sur ses avant-bras. Il gémit soudainement lorsqu’Harry donne un premier coup de langue autour de lui. Il geint encore lorsque sa langue dessine de lents cercles. Harry laisse échapper un halètement à cause du goût de son jeune blond. La langue, humide et chaude vient s’enterrer quelques instants à l’intérieur de Louis, produisant de prodigieux effets sur les sens de l’humain. « Harry, Harry oh seigneur. »

 

« C’est bon, Bébé? » Demande Harry. Il colle son ventre au dos de Louis et vient doucement mordiller sa joue avec ses crocs proéminents. Toute sa force mentale est mise à rude épreuve afin qu’il ne retourne pas son amant et ne lui suce le sang. « Continue de me dire comment tu te sens, ok ? Je veux savoir, je veux entendre ta voix, rayon de soleil. »

 

« Oui, oui, oh c’est tellement bon, » essaye d’articuler Louis en essayant de rapprocher encore plus ses fesses contre le visage du vampire. Il a besoin de sentir sa langue en lui encore une fois. « Ne t’arrêtes pas mon cœur. Ne t’arrête jamais, bordel. »

 

Harry repasse sa langue sur et dans Louis, tout en laissant échapper quelques gémissements. Il pointe sa langue et essaye de l’enfoncer plus profondément, mais Louis est trop serré. Il attrape le lubrifiant en une demi-seconde, bougeant si vite que Louis n’a pas remarqué qu’il est parti. Le vampire lubrifie trois de ses doigts tandis que sa langue replonge sur Louis, léchant avec détermination le muscle.

 

Il veut faire jouir son homme, il est déterminé à le faire, il veut que la première fois de Louis lui fasse exploser des neurones, qu’elle soit inoubliable. Il veut que Louis ait constamment soif de son touché, à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Même si pour lui cela signifie être attaché avec des chaînes en argent.

 

« Oh, oh oui, c’est tellement bon, » miaule Louis. Sa queue endolorie, laisse échapper du liquide pré-séminal sur les draps contre lesquels elle est presque écrasée. Louis est submergé par le plaisir. « Baise-moi. »

 

Jamais Louis ne se serait douté qu’une telle chose puisse-t-être aussi bonne. Jamais Louis ne serait douté que sa première fois serait avec un splendide vampire à ce point attentionné. Les mots qui s’échappent de sa bouche à l’infini n’ont aucun filtre, aucun contrôle, ils sont dirigés par seuls le plaisir et le désir. Il veut cet homme plus que tout au monde.

 

Harry divague aussi, ses pensées partent dans tous les sens. Il lèche Louis aussi bien qu’il peut le faire et se délecte des effets que cela produit sur le corps magnifique de son humain. Il fait ensuite pénétrer un doigt en Louis tout en appuyant sur son dos, pour que son cul soit en l’air.

 

Louis laisse échapper une supplique désespérée pour _plusplusplus,_ d’une voix aigüe et brisée qui vient plus tôt qu’Harry ne l’aurait crût tandis qu’il continue de faire glisser son doigt. Il baise ensuite Louis avec deux, grognant à la sensation d’étroitesse brûlante, là où son sexe sera bientôt enterré. « J’ai tellement hâte d’être en toi, Bébé. Tu seras tellement bon pour moi. Je sais que tu le seras. J’ai envie de te faire l’amour, Louis. Je veux te faire sentir spécial. »

 

Spécial. C’est exactement la façon dont Harry voit Louis. Il est spécial et précieux, et c’est le monde d’Harry maintenant, et jamais ce vampire ne le laissera lui glisser des doigts.

 

Le gémissement de Louis s’intensifie quand Harry fait entrer trois doigts, l’étirant du mieux qu’il peut pour qu’il puisse par la suite s’assoir sur sa queue. Sa langue recommence à le lécher tandis que ses doigts continuent leurs mouvements réguliers. Ca devient beaucoup trop. Les doigts, la bouche d’Harry, ses gémissements, les doigts de Louis s’agrippant aux draps, les larmes qui commencent à couler car il ne s’est jamais senti si vivant, si désiré.

 

« Je—» Louis halète lorsque les doigts d’Harry se redressent et changent d’angle à l’intérieur de lui. Les doigts viennent taper juste contre sa prostate, le jeune humain cri et suffoque à ce contact, puis il jouit pour la première fois de la soirée. « Oh putain, oh mon dieu, Harry, oui ! »

 

« Oh Bébé, » grogne Harry, tandis qu’il se retire et regarde Louis jouir sur les draps. Il observe le corps de Louis trembler. Il fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas attraper Louis et l’assoir sur sa queue, là, tout de suite, maintenant. « Tellement beau, Louis. C’était magnifique, mon rayon de soleil. »

 

Louis fredonne, totalement satisfait, vidé, puis il roule sur le côté, le corps toujours tremblant de l’orgasme qu’il vient d’avoir. Il a l’air éclatant de lumière. « C’était… _oh mon dieu_. »

 

« Je sais Bébé, » lui dit Harry, souriant à travers ses canines. « T’es tellement sexy Louis, j’ai tellement hâte d’être en toi. » Harry se faufile à travers le lit, vient se place entre les jambes du jeune blond, sa queue dure contre le ventre de son amant. « Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? Je peux à peine supporter à quel point t’es bandant. »

 

« A-arrête, attend, » geint Louis, tandis que le corps d’Harry se frotte douloureusement contre la queue de Louis. « Trop tôt mon cœur, encore un peu trop sensible. »

 

« Excuse-moi Louis, » lui dit Harry, se redressant rapidement pour ne pas qu’il touche Louis. Il fixe son homme, son corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, les cheveux en bataille, le visage ayant pris une teinte de rose. Il a l’air si beau, si heureux. Harry veut le garder pour l’éternité. « Il va falloir qu’on me mette les chaînes bientôt. »

  

« Le faut-il vraiment? » Demande Louis calmement. « Je veux dire, t’as été tellement parfait. Tu m’as pas fait mal, du tout, même quand tu m’as attrapé. »

 

« Oui, Louis il le faut, » soupire Harry. Il se lève du lit et va chercher les chaînes à l’endroit où elles sont tombées. « Me retenir comme je l’ai fait, me tuait de l’intérieur. Je n’aurais pas la force de repousser les instincts une fois encore. »

 

« Très bien. » râle Louis. Le lit est assez grand pour qu’Harry puisse se placer dans un endroit autre que celui imprégner de la semence de Louis. Lorsque le vampire est sur le dos, Louis fait basculer une de ses jambes au dessus de lui. Il s’assoit sur ses genoux, puis vient lentement, se placer sur la queue dure d’Harry. « Tu vas être à l’intérieur de moi. »

 

C’est une révélation sans arrière-pensée, mais Harry se tend à l’entente de celle-ci. Ses hanches se soulèvent brusquement à l’entente des mots. « Les ch-chaînes Louis, aller. »

 Louis n’avait pas l’intention de l’embêter, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de le faire lorsqu’il voit la tension que cela crée dans le corps d’Harry. Le vampire place ses brase au dessus de sa tête, attrape la tête de lit. Louis fait la moue lorsqu’il commence à attacher les chaînes autour de ses poignets. « Alors, c’est comment ? »

 Le vampire tire dessus, mais l’argent le retient et atténue sa force. « Bien, impossible de les briser. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

 Louis sait que de toute façon il lui pardonnerait s’il venait à lui faire du mal. « D’accord. »

 Louis laisse retomber ses mains dans les longs et ensorcelants cheveux d’Harry. Il fait courir ses doigts dans ses mèches et lui embrasse tout le visage. « J’ai hâte de t’avoir en moi, mon amour. J’ai l’impression d’avoir attendu si longtemps, je te promets que je serais bon. »

 « Je sais que tu le seras, » gémit Harry, ses hanches se soulevant un peu contre Louis.

 

Louis continue de faire rouler ses hanches, gémissant et haletant tandis que sa queue se durcit à nouveau. Il s’assoit, se soulève un peu et attrape le sexe d’Harry, le faisant coulisser doucement dans sa fine main. Les hanches d’Harry se propulsent contre sa main et Louis embrasse son cou. Il se positionne au dessus de la longue queue d’Harry, puis se mord la lèvre tandis que lentement, il s’enfonce, gémissant lorsque ses fesses viennent toucher les cuisses de son amant.

 

« Oh seigneur, oh mon dieu, » geint Louis. Son corps se tend et son cœur rate des battements tandis qu’il s’habitue peu à peu à l’écartement de ses chairs. Harry veut apaiser Louis, le tenir dans ses bras et s’assurer qu’il va bien, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas. « C’est tellement gros Harry, je-j’avais pas… _bordel._  »

 « Ca va aller Lou, tout va bien se passer, » grogne Harry en admirant le ventre de Louis et la façon dont il se contracte. « Prend ton temps. »

 

Louis hoche rapidement la tête, puis place ses deux mains sur le torse dur d’Harry se mouvant de haut en bas sur son sexe. Il veut rester comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Il commence à rebondir sur la queue du vampire, à un rythme soutenu, pas trop fort, ni trop vite. Il jette des petites notes telles que « ah, ah, ah » chaque fois qu’il tombe au bon endroit, chaque fois que Harry touche sa prostate.

 « Si seulement tu pouvais me toucher, mon amour, » gémit Louis, se redressant et plaçant ses mains sur les genoux d’Harry cette fois-ci. « Si seulement tu pouvais me maintenir sur ta queue, me baiser aussi fort que tu le pourrais. Si seulement je pouvais sentir tes mains. »

 Le vampire étouffe un gémissement quand Louis pince ses têtons. Harry veut tellement toucher le corps de son amant, caresser chaque morceau de sa peau. « Moi aussi, mon rayon de soleil. Pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, mon Bébé. »

 

Harry sait qu’il a besoin d’être retenu, il sait qu’il doit être tenu par la force des chaînes, pourtant la seule chosedont il ait envie à cette instant, c’est d’attraper Louis, et le baiser aussi fort que sa force le permet. Ce n’est pas dans son intention, mais Harry veut le faire de la façon la plus brutale qui soit, bien plus brutale qu’un humain ne pourrait le supporter. Harry grogne, gémit, halète, tire en vain sur ses chaînes. Il soulève ses hanches, c’est la seule chose qu’il puisse faire, avec la façon dont Louis est installé sur lui. Et c’est tellement bon, et ça en vaut chaque seconde lorsqu’il entend la voix de Louis à travers tout le bruit qu’il fait.

 

« Oui, oui, Harry, comme ça, » cri Louis la voix éraillée. Ses mains s’appuient contre le torse brillant de sueur d’Harry. Il fait chaud et l’air est chargé de volupté. Les cuisses de Louis deviennent douloureuses mais il ne s’arrête pas. « Je veux que tu jouisses Harry. Je veux que tu jouisses, avec moi, après moi, je m’en fou. Jeveux que tu jouisses alors que je suis encore en train de jouir sur ta queue. S’il te plaît Harry. »

 « Oui Bébé, tout ce que tu veux, putain, t’es tellement beau comme ça, » Harry gémit, ses mains brûlent d’avoir tirées sur les chaînes. « Je suis proche, tellement proche. »

 

Le corps de Louis vient recouvrir celui d’Harry, sa queue se frotte entre leur ventre. Il gémit de plus en plus en fort en embrassant le cou d’Harry, le plaisir vient frapper son estomac. « Moi aussi, oh seigneur, oh mon dieu. »

 

Quelques rebonds sur le sexe d’Harry, il enfouit sa tête entre le cou et l’épaule du vampire et jouit. C’est un peu douloureux de jouir deux fois en une soirée, mais c’est si bon, comme tout ce qu’il peut faire avec Harry. Le plaisir parcourt son corps et il s’effondre sur le bouclé, prononçant comme une litanie le nom de son amant.

 

« Bordel de merde, t’es tellement étroit, Bébé, oh mon Bébé, » Harry est pratiquement en train d’hurler, projetant une dernière fois ses hanches avant de finalement éclater dans un orgasme bruyant. Il grogne et tire sur ses chaînes sans succès. Son torse se soulève tandis qu’il se vide en Louis, la gorge endolorie d’avoir crié, « Louis, Bébé, Bébé. »

 Après quelques instants, Louis se retire et glisse sur le corps du vampire, les deux proches de l’épuisement.  Il prend de grandes inspirations et caresse le torse d’Harry en embrassant les marques laissées par ses ongles.  « Oh Harry, oh mon amour, merci. »

 Harry ne peux que rire à l’entente de ces mots, à Louis le remerciant. « Lou, tu n’as pas à me remercier, vraiment. C’est… vraiment tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

 « Mmmh » Louis colle sa joue contre le thorax de son amant.

 « Je…hum… » Harry toussote et secoue les bras. « J’aimerais bien quitter ces chaînes quand même. »

 « Oui, pardon, » dit Louis d’une voix faible. Il s’assoit tant bien que mal et libère les bras d’Harry puis sursaute lorsqu’il est subitement retourné, un chiffon humide apparent dans la main du vampire.

 

 « Il va bientôt falloir que je descende mon amour, » murmure Harry, en embrassant le front du blondinet. « Le soleil va se lever. » 

« Je sais, mais reste et tiens-moi jusqu’à la dernière minute, » soupire Louis. Il sait que ça ne prendra pas plus d’une minute pour Harry de rentrer et d’être protégé du soleil. « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes. » 

« Et je ne veux plus jamais partir, » Harry marque une petite pause, puis reprend, « Zayn avait raison, j’ai besoin de toi. »

 «Je m’assurerais de le remercier si je le rencontre un jour, » dit Louis en baillant. « D’ailleurs pourquoi je ne l’ai pas rencontré ? C’est ton ami le plus proche mais tu me caches de sa vue. »

 « Je veux juste qu’on garde notre intimité, Louis. Pour l’instant il nous laisse tranquille, mais s’il te rencontre, je sais qu’il ne pourra pas s’empêcher de lire en toi. Il connaitra tout de ta vie en quelques heures, » explique Harry.

 « Quoi? Mais comment? Qu’est ce qui le rend si spécial ? » Demande Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’est ce qui donne tant de droits à ce vampire ?

 « Zayn Malik est le roi de la Louisiane. » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 « La Louisiane a un roi ? »

 « Tous les états en ont un. Les vampires ont un état d’autorité pour nous maintenir sur le droit chemin, comme les humains. Et encore au dessus, il y a les Aînés, des putains de vieux qui revoient toutes les lois et les territoires. Les Rois et les Reines sont justes en dessous des Aînés. »

 « Combien y’a-t-il d’Aînés ? » Demande Louis. Il a toujours été curieux de savoir qu’elles étaient les règles et l’autorité qu’exercent les vampires. En fait depuis qu’ils ont fait leur apparition et admis avoir ce genre de choses.

 « Il n’y en a que cinq, mais ce sont tous des connards flippants et _très_ puissants. » Explique Harry, frissonnant au souvenir de son douloureux passé avec eux.  « Ils étaient six avant, mais le dernier membre a mal tourné. Il a possédé tout le pouvoir pendant à peu près un siècle. Il a pratiquement détruit le monde quand il l’a eu. »

 « Mais comment c’est possible ? »

 « C’est une très longue histoire, Lou, et il y a tellement de facteurs qui ont été impliqués la dedans… Toute cette information risque de te submerger. » Louis commence tout juste à en savoir un peu plus sur la vie des vampires, alors Harry est certain que parler d’un autre groupe surnaturel serait un peu trop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello,  
> alors voilà ce chapitre est, je dois dire assez lent en fait, long mais assez lent. C'est un peu le calme avant la "tempête"... On en apprend plus sur les personnages etc... Donc bon, c'est bien aussi!  
> Aussi, la conversation en début de chapitre est en fait la suite de celle commencée durant le chapitre précédent (cette phrase ne sera pas du tout chiante à comprendre, bref) voilà et le petit signe "+" bah vous comprendrez je pense! haha  
> Sinon merci pour les petits kudos laissés, c'est toujours une bonne surprise! Sinon je n'ai aucune idée de combien vous êtes à suivre l'aventure mais j'ai bon espoir! Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui je crois! Bonne soirée à vous! <3

« Ok, très bien. » Dit Louis, en plaçant sa joue contre le torse d’Harry. « Qui était ce monstre ? »

« Son nom c’était Vlad. »

« Comme Dracula ? » Demande Louis tout excité.

Harry secoue la tête en souriant. « Non, Rayon de Soleil, étonnement, c’était un autre vampire, pas aussi cruel que l’Aîné Vlad. »

« Comment les vampire ont stoppés ce Vlad ? »

 

« Il y a eu une guerre. Les autres Aînés étaient complètement stupides et n’ont rien fait pour arrêter Vlad, alors les autres vampires, les Rois et Reines, ont dû s’allier pour le combattre lui et ses compagnons. Evidemment on a gagné. Des traités de Paix ont été signés, Vlad a été décapité et on a laissé son corps brûler sous la lumière du soleil. »

 

« Ca pour une punition. » Dit Louis en baillant. Il chatouille le torse d’Harry.

« Les autres Aînés ont l’air assez _épineux._  »

 

« Il le sont. » Répond Harry avec un petit rictus. « Zayn est persuadé que l’un d’eux aidait Vlad pendant la guerre. »

 

Louis pique du nez. Il n’est qu’à quelque secondes de l’écroulement de fatigue, à cause de son corps et de toute l’énergie dépensée, mais il veut rester éveillé avec Harry. Il veut rester debout et l’écouter un peu plus parler des vampires. « T’as combattu durant la guerre ? »

 

« Oui, j’ai combattu. Techniquement, j’étais encore un bébé vampire et je n’avais nulle part où aller. Cette guerre et tout ce qui en a découlé m’a permis de rencontrer Zayn, et quelques autres amis que j’ai toujours. »

 

« Oui, et je n’en connais aucun. »

 

« Je ne connais pas les tiens non plus. »

 

«Passe me voir au travail de temps en temps alors. » Lui répond doucement Louis. « Mes amis du lycée ont tous arrêtés l’école alors mes collègues sont tout ce que j’ai. »

 

« Je le ferais dans ce cas. » Dit le vampire. Soudain les mots de Zayn lui disant qu’il devrait parler à Louis de sa dépression, résonnent dans son esprit. Est-ce au moins le bon moment pour lui dire ? Après qu’ils aient fait l’amour et que Louis soit en train de tomber de fatigue. Harry ne pense pas qu’il peut inquiéter Louis dans une nuit comme celle-ci. Louis mérite de savoir, il devrait tout savoir de son vampire et ce n’est pas comme si il y avait un bon moment pour annoncer ce genre de choses à quelqu’un. « Lou, y’a quelque choses que j’aimerais te dire. »

 

« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » Demande Louis. Il relève la tête pour pouvoir regarder Harry. Ses yeux ont l’air tellement fatigués.

 

« Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne t’ai pas présenté à mes amis est que… Eh bien, j’ai en quelque sorte perdu tout contact avec eux durant la dernière décennie. » Soupire Harry, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu’il se confesse. « Depuis l’ouragan et l’inondation, j’ai vu tellement de vies perdues, humaines et vampires. J’ai fait la guerre, mais cette mort était différente. Aucun d’eux n’étaient prêts à mourir et… Je me suis senti humain à nouveau. J’étais très déprimé pendant un moment et j’ai même… »

 

Quand Harry ne termine pas sa phrase, quand sa voix se brise de la plus terrible des manières, Louis s’inquiète et se redresse, sa main caressant, de haut en bas, le torse d’Harry. « Quoi, Harry ? Tu peux me le dire, mon cœur. Je peux gérer ça. »

 

« Avant de te rencontrer, j’étudiais la possibilité de marcher sous le soleil. » Dit Harry rapidement.

 

« Oh, Harry. » Hoquète Louis en couvrant sa mâchoire d’une main. « Tu-tu voulais te suicider ? »

 

« Honnêtement, j’en sais rien, tout était terne et morose et je perdais foi en l’humanité. » Répond calmement le bouclé, les yeux toujours fermés. « Eh puis, je t’ai rencontré. »

« Moi ? » S’étonne le blondinet en passant sa main sur la joue d’Harry. « Qu’est ce que j’ai fais ? »

 

« Tu m’as redonné foi en l’humanité, et tu m’as rappelé ce que c’était de vivre. » Répond Harry, ouvrant finalement les yeux. « Je t’aime tellement Louis, j’ai oublié ce que c’était d’aimer avant de te rencontrer. »

 

« H-harry, » miaule Louis, embrassant à nouveau son vampire, rempli de tant d’amour que son cœur pourrait exploser. Son corps est toujours douloureux d’avoir fait l’amour, mais il ne peut s’arrêter d’embrasser ou toucher Harry. « Tu reste encore un peu, hein ? »

 

« Bien sûr, Rayon de Soleil. » Gémit Harry. Il tire Louis contre son corps encore une fois, serrant Louis fort contre lui pour lui assurer silencieusement qu’il ne part pas maintenant. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir rester dans ce lit, ou n’importe quel lit, avec Louis.

 

+

 

 

Louis adore travailler au bar, vraiment, mais il y a des gens réellement attardés dans cette ville. Des sombres crétins comme ceux à sa table maintenant, qui détestent tous ceux, si on s’en réfère à leurs mots, _‘qui ne sont pas Chrétiens’_. Un truc étrange, que les fanatiques disent, mais Louis veut son argent, alors il sourit et acquiesce.

 

« Verna, la table quatre veut plus de café. » Soupire Louis tandis qu’il pose sa tête sur le comptoir. « Ils ont aussi besoin de quelques coups de poings dans le bide. »

 

« Qu’est ce qu’ils disent ce soir ? » Demande Verna en préparant de nouvelles tasses de café.

 

« Ils ont vu les marques sur mon cou. » Répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il se fiche un peu que les gens sachent pour Harry et lui. La plupart est trop effrayé pour faire des remarques la dessus. Ces abrutis, par contre, sont trop cons pour avoir peur. « Le moche avec son chapeau et le tee-shirt noir a dit que j’étais un… une pute à crocs. »

 

Verna pose violemment la tasse qu’elle est en train de remplir sur le comptoir. « Il a _quoi_  ? »

 

« V, c’est pas grave. »

 

« Bah oui, évidemment que c’est pas grave. » Elle dit entre ses dents. « Charlie ! Va botter le cul de ces p’tits blancs ! Table quatre ! »

 

Charlie passe la tête à travers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine et jette un coup d’œil à la table en question. « J’y vais. »

 

« Wow ! Non, c’est bon ! » Essaye de les calmer Louis en avançant les mains. « Ca va aller, j’avais juste besoin de me plaindre. »

 

« Tu ne dois pas laisser les gens te manquer de respect. » Dit Charlie en les pointant du doigt.

 

« Je ne les laisse rien faire du tout. Harry va venir ce soir et je vais le laisser leur faire peur. »

 

« Ah, alors on va enfin rencontrer ce méchant vampire. Après combien de mois ? » Demande Verna.

 

 « Six mois. » Louis rougit en attrapant doucement le plateau sur lequel sont posées les tasses de café. Il entend ses supérieurs se murmurer quelque chose tandis qu’il s’avance. Ils se racontent sûrement des ragots à propos d’Harry et lui. A ce moment la, Louis peint sur son visage son plus beau des faux sourires et apporte le café brûlant aux pires clients possibles. « Trois cafés, faudra-t-il autre chose ? »

 

Les hommes se lancent à chacun des regards et le plus impoli, celui avec le tee-shirt noir, verrouille son regard sur les marques de Louis. Il ne fait que de les regarder depuis qu’il s’est assis. « Ouais, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, histoire que je te montre comment c’est avec un homme vraiment en vie. »

 

« Mon petit-ami vampire, _est_ , vraiment en vie. »  Louis est sur le point d’exploser avec ces  pauvres chiens. « En fait. » Louis se penche, mettant en avant son fessier, et saisit la virilité de l’homme, en serrant fort. « Il est bien plus un homme que tu ne le seras jamais »

 

L’homme grogne avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, mais sa queue continue de durcir sous la main de Louis, ce qui est tout bonnement immonde. « Ce fils de pute n’est pas en vie. Pourquoi se faire passer dessus par un cadavre, quand tu peux te faire baiser par un homme au sang chaud ? »

 

Louis se redresse et retire sa main, la plaçant à la place, sur l’épaule de l’homme. « Oh, alors tu l’aimes chaude ? »

 

L’homme attrape le cul de Louis qui essaye de ne pas grimacer. « Tu le sais très bien chéri. »

 

Louis se cambre un peu et sourit, de la manière la plus désarmante possible. « Alors ça va être bien chaud pour toi bientôt, Bébé. » Dit Louis tandis que sa main remonte doucement vers le torse de l’homme. « Mais ça va être compliqué de baiser qui que ce soit avec une brûlure au troisième degré sur la queue. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Et aussi vite qu’il peut, Louis attrape une tasse de café, et en verse le contenu sur les cuisses du gars. Il se recule rapidement quand l’homme pousse un cri, tenant la tasse contre lui, en criant, « Putain de bâtard ! »

 

« Espèce de salope ! » Hurle l’homme qui commence à se relever.

 

Heureusement, Charlie arrive avec un énorme couteau dans les mains. « Ok, très bien, maintenant vous aller prendre votre argent, payer avec ce que vous avez pris, et dégager. »

 

Un des hommes rigole. « Ouais, c’est ça, connard. »

 

« Tu crois que je suis en train de rire la ? » Demande Charlie en mettant la pointe du couteau sur la joue du type. « Vous payez, vous vous excusez, et vous dégagez. »

 

Les homme jettent leur argent sur la table et crient des insultes à Charlie et Louis. Louis lance un sourire à son patron. « Merci. »

 

Charlie croise ses bras et demande à Louis. « Qu’est ce qui est arrivé au ‘j’attends mon vampire pour leur faire peur.’? »

 

« Que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? Je suis impatient et j’ai trouvé un moyen de me défendre tout seul. »

 

 « C’est très bien mon petit. » Dit Charlie en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Louis. « Je m’assurerais que tu ne serves que des tables faciles ce soir. Vieilles dames et couples avec des enfants. »

 

« Merci Charlie. »

« V, j’aurais besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider avec la table quatre. »

 

« Bien sûr, mon petit. » Répond Verna de derrière le bar. Elle regarde ensuite Louis, elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se stoppe dans son élan quand ses yeux suivent quelqu’un derrière lui. «Ah, la table six attend. »

 

Louis se dirige alors vers la table six et déballe son habituel discours. « Bonjour, je suis Louis—» Il lève la tête et voit Harry lui sourire. « Harry ! Depuis quand t’es là ? »

 

« Il y a environ une minute de ça. L’hôtesse d’accueil m’a dit de me mettre ici. Je dois avouer que je me sens un peu con d’avoir pris une place de réel client. » Dit Harry en baissant un peu la tête vers sa table. « Tous les humains ici savent que je n’ai rien à faire là. »

 

« Mais bien sûr que si, t’es avec moi. »  Dit Louis en détachant son petit tablier pou qu’il puisse s’assoir avec Harry. « V ! Je prends ma pause ! »

 

« Je sais ! »

 

Louis glousse et place sa main sur celle d’Harry. « Elle appréhende vraiment le moment de te rencontrer. »

 

« Et moi j’ai hâte de la rencontrer. De ce que tu m’as dit, c’est un peu comme ta famille. » Dit Harry en souriant à la vision de leurs mains entrecroisées. « Il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais te demander par contre, avant toute chose. »

 

« Oui, bien sûr. V et Charlie doivent terminer quelques trucs de toutes façons je pense. » Louis se rapproche un peu plus de son vampire.

 

« Bien. » Harry s’éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, je suis sûr que t’as remarqué les travaux que je faisais chez moi. »

 

« Oui, ça fait une semaine que je suis pas venu. » Dit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Eh bien, j’ai fais installer ces protections spéciales sur les fenêtres et les portes. » Continues Harry. « Et c’est enfin terminé. »

 

« C’est super ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux passer ce soir alors ? »

 

« Oui, mais ma maison est totalement protégée de la lumière maintenant. Aucun rayon ne peut pénétrer le manoir durant la journée. »

 

« Donc tu peux rester éveillé durant la journée ? » Demande Louis, pas vraiment certain de savoir où Harry veut en venir.

 

« Oui, et je n’aurais pas à te laisser tous les matins. » Dit Harry, bien plus calmement.

 

C’est à ce moment la que Louis remarque qu’Harry est nerveux. Il a le regard fuyant, se mord la lèvre inférieur et sa main tient fermement celle de son Louis. « Ca à l’air vraiment merveilleux mon cœur, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir exactement. »

 

« Louis, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi. » Dit rapidement Harry comme s’il n’allait peut-être pas avoir le courage de le dire après. « Tu aurais tout le manoir pour toi, on n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter des rendez-vous, ou d’être en retard. Et je ne serais pas obligé de t’abandonner pour arriver chez moi avant le soleil. »

 

« H-Harry. » Murmure Louis. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’Harry lui demande ça. « Tu veux vraiment que je sois là, tout le temps ? »

 

« Plus que tout. Qu’est ce que t’en dit ? »

 

Louis n’a même pas besoin d’y réfléchir.  « Oui, bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi. »

 

Harry se penche et attire Louis pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. C’est doux et rapide car Harry ne veut pas mettre Louis mal à l’aise sur son lieu de travail, mais il est incroyablement heureux. « Quand est-ce que tu veux emménager ? »

 

« Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

 

«Je préfèrerais t’emmener au manoir et te faire des choses imprononçables à voix haute, ce soir. » Murmure Harry contre la joue de Louis.

 

Louis rougit, reconnaissant que le bar soit bruyant. « Tu veux te nourrir ce soir ? »

 

La main d’Harry descend sur le cou de l’humain, il passe ses doigts sur les marques laissées par ses crocs. « Non, Rayon de Soleil. Je veux juste te faire l’amour ce soir. »

 

« Pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ? » Demande Louis avec une adorable moue. C’est presque assez mignon pour qu’Harry craque et change d’avis.

               

« Parce que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler avec tous ces sens en ébullitions. » Murmure-t-il, en se rasseyant sur la banquette. « Peut-être la prochaine fois. » 

 

 

« Très bien. » Soupire Louis dramatiquement. « Tu t’améliores sinon. Ca fait des semaines qu’on ne t’a pas attaché. »

 

« Tu peux éviter d’étaler notre vie privée dans un endroit publique peut-être ?. » Chuchote Harry, en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir si personne ne les regarde.

 

« Oh, arête-toi, personne n’écoute. » Glousse Louis. « Les gens disent des chosent bien plus obscènes dans les bars. Juste avant que tu n’arrives, genre une minute avant, des putains de bouffons m’ont fait sortir de mes gongs. »

 

« Quoi ? » Demande Harry, la voix se transformant peu à peu en un grognement. « Qui ? Qu’est ce qu’ils ont dit ? »

 

 

 « Calme-toi! On s’en fiche de qui c’est, ils sont partis après que j’ai versé du café chaud sur l’un d’eux, et que Charlie les ait chassés avec un couteau. »

 

« Qu’est ce qu’ils ont bien pu dire pour que vous réagissiez comme ça ? »

 

 

« Que je sorte avec un vampire n’est pas un secret, et disons que je n’essaye de toute façon pas vraiment de le cacher. » Dit Louis en montrant ses marques. « Ces mecs n’ont pas vraiment appréciés, alors ils ont fait de la merde. Mais je crois que j’intéressais l’un d’eux, ce qui— »

 

« Il était, intéressé ? »

 

« C’est un grand mot. » Dit Louis en roulant des yeux. « Ne t’inquiète pas, mon cœur, il a saisit la leçon. »

 

« Je—»

 

« Ok! » Les interrompt Verna en s’asseyant sur le bout de la banquette, à côté de Louis. « Très heureuse d’enfin te rencontrer ! Louis nous a dit… tellement peu de choses. »

 

Harry lâche un rire nerveux et serre la main de son interlocutrice. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire la même chose à votre propos. J’ai réussi à soutirer quelques informations de la part de Louis. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Verna. Harry Styles. »

 

« Et c’est à peu près tout ce que je sais. » Dit-elle, riant de bon cœur en serrant sa main en retour. « Evidemment maintenant que je vous entend parler, vous êtes d’Angleterre, c’est ça ? »

 

« Oui m’dam, je suis né à l’état d’humain en Angleterre il y a très longtemps de cela. » Lui informe Harry. « Je suis arrivé en Amérique en 1790, avec d’autres vampire venus de France. J’ai vécu en Louisiane avant même que ce soit un Territoire Américain. Toutes ces terres étaient sous le contrôle espagnol. »

 

« Fascinant… 1790 vous dîtes ? » Demande Verna. Sa garde est levée et Louis reconnait son expression suspicieuse. « Alors, vous avez déjà détenu des esclaves ? »

 

« Oh mon dieu. » Grogne Louis en couvrant son visage. _« V. »_

« Louis, c’est bon. » Dit Harry en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Louis en souriant toujours à la dame. « Non, je connais des personne qui en ont eu, évidemment, mais moi pas.  En fait la plupart des vampires n’avaient même pas d’esclave humain. »

 

« C’est bon à savoir. » Verna se radoucit. « C’est bien de savoir avec quel genre d’homme Louis partage sa vie. Surtout quand cet homme est un vieux vampire. »

 

« Je peux vous assurer que j’ai une très grande estime pour toutes les vies humaines. » Harry ajoute doucement,  « Surtout celle de Louis. »

 

« Aussi mignon que ce soit, j’ai entendu dire qu’ils travaillaient sur des balles en bois, alors si quoi que ce soit arrive à Louis… Je viendrais vous chercher. » Dit Verna sévèrement.

 

« Ce n’est pas dans mes plans qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais, mais je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. » Harry sonne vraiment comme un gentleman. « En fait, je vais pouvoir le protéger encore plus après ce soir. J’ai demandé à Louis d’emménager avec moi—»

 

« Et j’ai dis oui. » Termine Louis, en se mordant la lèvre à travers son sourire.

 

« Excusez-moi, » commence Verna, en regardant les tourtereaux à tour de rôle. Elle bloque son regard sur Harry. « Vous n’êtes pas censé dormir dans un trou dans le sol ? »

 

Harry laisse échapper un rire nerveux à nouveau, et lâche la main de Louis. « J’ai eu dormi sous terre, oui, dans une petite cave sous mon manoir. Cependant, je viens de faire quelques ajustements dans la maison, pour garder la lumière à l’extérieur durant le jour. Je les ai fait installés sur tout le premier étage jusqu’à la cuisine. Je peux enfin utiliser ma chambre en tant qu’endroit pour dormir.

 

“C’est…c’est vraiment gentil à vous de faire ça pour Louis.” Verna soupire et regarde Louis. Elle voit le sourire sur son visage et les étoiles dans ses yeux quand ils croisent ceux d’Harry. Elle n’est pas stupide. Elle sait reconnaître l’amour quand elle le voit. « Non  pas que j’ai le moindre contrôle sur sa vie, mais entendre ça me fait sentir un peu plus à l’aise à propos de tout ça. »

 

« Merci à vous Verna. C’est vraiment important pour moi d’avoir votre bénédiction. Avec les parents de Louis qui ne sont plus de ce monde, vous êtes la plus proche qu’il ait. Je sais qu’il vous voit vous et votre mari comme ses mentors. »

 

« Mentors? Ce petit fauteur de trouble? » La voix de Charlie se fait entendre tandis qu’il se rapproche. « Il nous surestime un peu si vous voulez savoir, Mr.Styles. »

 

« Hey. » Dit Louis avec une moue. « Vous êtes mes mentors, Charlie. Vous êtes putain de chiants parfois, et je ne crois pas que vous me payiez assez, mais je pense tout de même que vous êtes ma famille. »

 

« Bien sûr, gamin. » Charlie serre la main d’Harry, mais reste debout à côté de la table. « Ravi d’enfin vous rencontrer en chair et en os, ou… bref, peu importe. »

 

Harry a cet adorable sourire sur le visage, tandis qu’il fait la rencontre de Charlie, et encore une fois, Louis est en admiration. Peut-être que c’est le fait qu’il soit un vampire, mais il est vraiment renversant. Louis ne porte aucune attention à la conversation, son esprit reste centré sur Harry. Il le regarde, le souffle coupé, rire à une blague, et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il termine une phrase. Il va vivre avec cet homme, et il sera distrait de cette manière, tout le temps. Peut-être que Louis va s’habituer à sa présence… mais, cela semble peu probable.

 

« Pas vrai, Louis ? »

 

« Hein ? »

 

«Mr.Harry ici present a dit que tu avais une nouvelle à m’annoncer, et j’attend de savoir ce que c’est. » L’informe Charlie avec un rictus.

 

« Oh, hum, » Louis s’éclaircit la gorge, et rougit en regardant Harry. « Eh bien, je vais emménager avec Harry. »

 

« C’est pas possible ! »

 

« Hmmhmmmh, vampire Harry lui a demandé ce soir. »

 

Charlie frappe dans ses mains et serre celles d’Harry, avec cette fois-ci plus d’enthousiasme. « Félicitations alors ! Tu fais bien attention à lui, hein ? Parce que je n’aurais aucun scrupule à te découper en morceaux si quelque chose se passe mal. »

 

 

« Votre charmante femme me l’a fait comprendre de manière très claire. Et vous avez ma parole que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Je suis un très vieux vampire, et j’ai une certaine dominance sur ceux de mon espèce. Je vais prendre soin de Louis. » Harry en fait la promesse.

 

« Et si on te laissait partir un peu plus tôt ce soir ? Pour que vous commenciez ? »

« Vraiment ? » Demande Louis tout excité à cette idée. Il embrasse Verna sur les deux joues. « Merci, merci ! »

 

 

«Ouais, ouais. » Dit Verna en s’extirpant de la banquette. «Il t’est arrive assez de trucs pour ce soir. »

 

 

«Je t’aime, V, vraiment. » Dit Louis en s’extirpant lui aussi de la banquette. « Haz, je vais poser mes trucs et je te rejoins à la voiture ? »

 

 «Bien sûr. » Harry attrape le poignet de Louis juste avant qu’il ne s’eclipse. «Met pas trop de temps. »

 

«Non, t’inquiète pas. » Murmure Louis, en repoussant doucement Harry, le laissant avec un sourire radieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo et DESOLEE pour cette absence. Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de problèmes techniques etc... Bref en attendant désolée encore une fois pour les lecteurs si il y en a. D'ailleurs je vois que personne ne s'est encore manifesté et c'est dommage parce que c'est vrai que du coup je fais un peu ça à l'aveuglette... Je ne sais pas si des personnes suivent cette histoire, et si oui qu'ont-elles aimé? Qu'ont-elles moins aimé ou pas du tout d'ailleurs, bref dites-moi comme ça je pourrais éventuellement m'améliorer! Et puis c'est vrai que ça fait un peu con de se dire que je parle peut-être dans le vide. Voilà voilà, c'est touuut. Ah et merci pour les ptits kudos ça me fait trèèès plaisir! Vraiment! Voilà bisous, bisous.

 

La première chose qu’Harry fait lorsqu’ils arrivent dans le manoir, c’est de donner à Louis sa propre clé. Louis se sent presque stupide tant il est heureux de pouvoir insérer le précieux objet dans la serrure. « C’est réel, alors ? »

 

« Bien sûr  que ça l’est, Rayon de Soleil. » Dit Harry en entourant Louis de ses bras. Il le porte ensuite dans la maison comme on le ferait lors d’une nuit de noce. « Je t’aime tellement. Je veux passer avec toi le plus de temps possible. »

 

« Seigneur, être avec toi c’est comme être dans un rêve. » Soupire Louis en déposant un baiser sur la joue d’Harry. « Maintenant repose moi, oh homme de la nuit. »

 

«Pas avant que je ne t’aie correctement souhaité la bienvenue à la maison. » Dit Harry en emmenant Louis dans la cuisine. Il le pose délicatement sur le comptoir et place ses mains de part et d’autres des fesses de l’humain. « Tu peux commander quelque chose à manger si tu veux, je vais réchauffer ma dernière poche de O négatif. »

 

« J’pas faim. » Marmonne Louis. Il descend doucement ses mains et commence à jouer avec le pantalon d’Harry. « C’est si bon d’être à la maison, et même d’appeler cet endroit la maison.

 

Harry sourit et embrasse Louis. Il murmure contre ses lèvres. « Je suis à la maison peu importe l’endroit où nous sommes, tant que je suis avec toi. »

 

«  _Putain._  » Gémit le blondinet, attirant Harry entre ses jambes, pour ensuite lui attraper la ceinture. « Dépêche toi de boire, j’ai envie de toi. »

 

« D’accord. » Répond le vampire, et en moins d’une seconde, il est de l’autre côté de la cuisine, vidant une poche de sang dans un verre.

 

Louis observe Harry mettre son verre dans le micro-ondes pour réchauffer le sang, et ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que ça sera sa vie à présent. Lui et son bouclé vont créer une routine comme celle-ci toutes les nuits. Il va pouvoir rencontrer d’autres vampires et en apprendre plus sur eux. Harry peut venir le chercher au travail, l’emmener en rendez-vous, ou peu importe et ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter car ils finiront à la maison de toutes façons.

 

Et Louis sait que ses amis apprécient le vampire, du moins Verna et Charlie, alors ils n’auront pas vraiment à se soucier du temps qu’ils passeront ensemble. Puis Louis se souvient qu’Harry à dit à V, le petit commentaire à propos des esclaves non-humains. Qu’est ce que cela signifiait ? Il est soulagé qu’Harry n’ait jamais détenu personne, mais… Ca n’a pas l’air très correct que des vampires aient pu détenir d’autres vampires. A moins que ce ne soit pas de vampires dont il parlait…

 

« Chéri? » Demande Louis en croissant les jambes. « Qu’est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit à Verna que tu n’avais jamais eu d’esclaves ? »

 

Harry se tend. Il se retourne et pose ses deux mains sur la kitchenette. « Il me semble que c’est évident ? Je n’en ai jamais eu et n’en aurais jamais. »

 

« Non, mais ça je le sais, Harry. » Dit Louis. « Je veux juste… Les vampires ont eu des esclaves non-humains ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« Je veux dire… ce commentaire était à propos de vampires… ou de quelque chose d’autre ? Genre, hm, des loups-garous ? »

 

« Où est-ce—»

 

« La première fois que je suis venu ici, j’ai fais une blague à propos de l’argent et tu as dit que l’argent pouvait calmer les vampires, mais affectait plus les loups-garous. » Louis marque une petite pause. « Tu étais sérieux, pas vrai ? »

 

« Oui, je l’étais. » Grogne le bouclé en croissant les bras.

 

« Pourquoi tu me l’a pas dit ? »

 

« Lou—» Harry est coupé par le bruit du micro-ondes. Il soupire et récupère son verre, l’avalant à petite gorgées. « J’allais, éventuellement, t’en parler, mais je sais que tous ces trucs surnaturels peuvent être assez ‘impressionnants’. Eh puis c’est une longue histoire en plus. »

 

« Chéri. » Dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel. Il descend du comptoir et s’approche sur la pointe des pieds d’Harry. Il met ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi si on veut que cette relation marche et vivre ensemble. Et, je vis avec toi, et la maison est équipée ; je pense que nous avons assez de temps pour que tu puisses me parler des loups-garous. »

 

« Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison. » Grogne Harry en enroulant un bras autour des épaules du blondinet. « Je suis désolé, je promet de répondre à toutes tes questions quelles qu’elles soient. »

 

« Bien. » Souffle Louis. Il pose sa tête contre le torse d’Harry. « Pourquoi ne monterions nous pas dans notre chambre, pour que tu puisses me parler de ces loups. »

 

« Tu veux que je te porte là-haut ? » Demande le bouclé en embrassant le haut de la tête de son amant.

 

« Nope. » Rétorque Louis en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder son vampire. « C’est bien de marcher à vitesse humaine aussi, tu sais. »

 

« Oui, mais c’est aussi très amusant de te porter et de t’emmener partout comme le petit prince que tu es. » Dit Harry avec un petit rictus.

 

Louis rougit et repousse Harry. « Tu aimes toujours autant utiliser ces petites phrases ridicules sur moi. »

 

«J’aime beaucoup la petite rougeur qu’elles provoquent sur tes joues. » Murmure Harry, en embrassant le petit morceau de chair dont il vient de parler. Il attrape ensuite et ses mains et les dirigent vers les escaliers.

Ils avancent main dans la main à travers les couloirs. Il lâche la main d’Harry une fois arrivés dans la chambre. Il va rester toute la nuit et pour la première fois, son vampire aussi. Louis s’étend de tout son long sur le lit recouvert d’un drap en soie. Son corps fin ne prend qu’une petite place sur le lit. Harry, lui, se dirige vers la bibliothèque de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il déverrouille la porte en verre et parcours différents livres jusqu’à ce que sa main pâle ne se pose sur l’un d’eux.

 

 Harry s’assoit sur le matelas avec un grand livre à la reliure en cuir dans les mains. Le bord des pages est devenu jaune à cause de l’âge. « C’est un livre qui retrace tout ce qui s’est passé il y a longtemps entre les vampires et les loups-garous. »

 

« Attend, il y a carrément eu une guerre? »

« Comment les humains ont-ils pu ne pas être au courant ? »

 

«Oh, certains étaient au courant, mais les vampires ont toujours été doués pour ce qui est de cacher des trucs. » Explique Harry. Il ouvre le livre à la toute première page, là où une petite note est inscrite. Elle est adressée à Harry, mais est écrite dans une langue que Louis ne reconnait pas. « Ce livre a été fait par quelqu’un en qui notre communauté avait très confiance à l’époque. C’était un très bon ami et s’est assuré que j’aie ce livre pour que je me souvienne de ce qu’il s’est réellement passé. »

 

« Qu’est-il arrivé à ton ami ? »

 

«Il a été tué par les chasseurs de vampires durant le règne Tudor. » Soupire Harry en se couchant de telle façon à ce que son corps soit parallèle à celui de Louis. « Ces putains de lâches l’ont achevé avec de l’argent et du feu juste avant que le soleil ne se lève. »

 

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. » Couine Louis en plaçant une de ses mains sur la joue du bouclé pour ensuite l’embrasser.

 

« C’était il y a longtemps, Rayon de Soleil. » Dit Harry en chatouillant le jeune blond avec son nez. « J’étais un vampire depuis plus d’un siècle environ quand la guerre a éclatée… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

 

« Eh bien, tu as dit une fois que l’Aîné Vlad en était la raison, alors tu pourrais peut-être commencer par là ? » Demande Louis en se rapprochant d’Harry.

 

« Ok, alors, hum. » Harry s’éclaircit la gorge et tourne quelques pages du livre avant de trouver l’image d’un vampire aux allures très menaçantes. « Ceci, était son portrait officiel en tant qu’Aîné, tu dois déjà remarquer qu’il ne faisait pas parti des personnes les plus plaisantes. »

 

« Ouais, on dirait un connard. »

 

« Il était bien pire que ça. » Harry tourne à nouveau la page et montre à Louis un petit dessin représentant un homme enchaîné. « Tu vois, ça a toujours été tendu entre les vampires et les loups-garous, et étant surnaturel et immortel Vlad ainsi que d’autres puissants vampires ont eu l’impression que les loups-garous étant à un niveau inférieur des humains. C’était à cause de leur connexion spirituelle à un animal. Vlad… il a convaincu beaucoup de ses alliés à se rebeller contre les autres Aînés, à les enfermer quelque part et réduire à l’esclavage les loups-garous. »

 

« Evidemment qu’il l’a fait. » Dis Louis d’une voix pleine de dégout. « Il avait l’air d’un maître d’esclaves flippant. »

 

Harry ne peut pas s‘empêcher de rire. « Lou, c’est très sérieux. C’est la pire chose qui soit arrivé dans l’histoire des vampires. »

 

« Désolé Mon Cœur, désolé. » Dit Louis en frottant sa joue contre l’épaule d’Harry.

 

« Je te remercie. » Le bouclé plante un rapide baiser sur le front de Louis et continue. « Les loups-garous sont apparus sur Terre environ à la même époque que les vampires donc l’histoire commence à partir de la magie et de la lune. Peut-être que Vlad nous a cru meilleurs car nous prenons notre pouvoir du sang et que le sang est associé à la vie, j’en sais rien. 

Beaucoup de meutes de loups ont essayé à de nombreuses reprises de se rebeller contre Vlad mais ça a toujours été vain. Jusqu’à ce qu’un fasse l’erreur de tomber amoureux d’un vampire. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Hmhm » Harry hoche la tête. « Il est toujours en vie en fait, d’ailleurs nous sommes de très bons amis. »

 

« T’es sérieux ? »

 

« Oui son nom est Liam Payne. C’est l’Alpha de la meut de loups du sud de l’Amérique.

 

Louis n’y croit pas. Donc tous les mais d’Harry sont de puissants leaders ? « Il est l’Alpha du sud tout entier ? »

 

« Eh bien du sud-est, oui, et il y a beaucoup moins de loups-garous que de vampires. Les loups ont aussi tendance à se déplacer vers d’autres régions tous les deux ou trois ans. Liam a établit sa meute dans le Tennessee il y a quelques années. » Dit Harry, penseur. Ils sont clairement de très bons amis.

 

« Ce doit être un homme fantastique pour avoir été capable de mettre fin à une guerre. » Dit Louis, penseur lui aussi.

 

« Il l’est, vraiment, mais techniquement c’est lui qui a commencé la guerre. Les loups ont été réduits à l’esclavage pendant une centaine d’années, et Liam est né à la fin de cette période. Lui et un vampire qu’il a servit sont tombés amoureux, Et c’est à cause de cet amour que la vrai guerre a commencé. »

 

« Qui c’était ? » Demande Louis, curieux.

 

« Elle s’appelait Sophia, et c’était une progéniture de Vlad, alors tu peux voir où le problème se positionnait.” Dit Harry en tremblotant un peu en repensant à elle. « Elle était… une personne absolument magnifique et n’a jamais été d’accord avec les opinions de Vlad sur les loups. »

 

 

Puis Harry tourne à nouveau quelques pages du livre et s’arrête sur le portrait d’une des plus belles femmes que Louis ait jamais vu. « Oh putain. C’est elle ? »

 

« Oui, elle est exactement comme dans mon souvenir. » Dit Harry en caressant doucement la feuille. « Elle était si gentille avec moi, à une période de ma vie où j’étais tellement perdu et confus, je ne savais rien du tout sur ce qu’était être un vampire. Liam et elle ont entretenu une relation secrète pendant quelques années et personne n’était au courant ni les vampires, ni les loups. Mais, évidemment, ils ont été attrapés par une autre progéniture de Vlad. Il voulait le statut que Sophia occupait et les a vendus.

 

Ca a été horrible pour Liam, et c’est d’ailleurs à ce moment la que je suis devenu ami avec lui. Il a été jeté dans une prison dont j’étais garde. J’ai détesté l’asservissement des loups, ça n’avait aucun sens pour moi. Liam était complètement paumé au début, puis ça c’est empiré quand Sophia et lui ont été punis. »

 

« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux que imaginer à quel point ça a du être affreux. » Dit Louis en serrant un peu plus au bras de Harry. « Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

 

«Louis,» commence Harry en laissant échapper un petit soufflé tremblant. « Il faut que tu comprennes que ça n’a pas seulement été une époque sombre pour les humains, mais pour les vampires aussi. Les lois étaient bien plus différentes de celles d’aujourd’hui… elles étaient bien plus brutales. » Dit Harry d’une voix très sérieuse. Il se souvient du jour de leur punition comme si c’était hier, et ce fut l’un des pires de sa vie. « C’était considéré comme abject d’avoir des relations avec un loup-garou. On voyait ça comme une perversion du sang. Et Sophia… a été exécutée. Vlad l’a enchaîné dans de l’argent et l’a laissée dehors pour qu’elle puisse rencontrer le soleil, et Liam… le pauvre Liam a été forcé de regarder comme  part de sa punition. »

 

« Mais c’est immonde ! C’est complètement barbare ! »

 

« Je sais. » Murmure Harry. « Liam n’a plus jamais été le même après ça. Je… Je l’ai aidé à s’échapper et rejoindre les autres loups-garous dans les montagnes. »

 

« Oh Harry. » Geint Louis. « Tu es vraiment courageux. »

 

«Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, rien de tout ça, je ne supportais pas de le voir de souffrir. Les loups se sont alliés et j’ai aidé à rassembler des vampires, Zayn aussi, et Vlad a été rattraper. Les autres Aînés ont été libérés et ont repris le pouvoir, et Vlad et ses alliés ont été exécutés. »

 

« Tu as combattu dans cette guerre ? » Demande Louis.

 

« Oui, j’ai combattu. » Soupire Harry. Il ferme le livre et le met de côté, puis il se tourne de telle façon à se qu’il puisse correctement tenir Louis dans ses bras.  « C’était il y a six ou sept cent ans, les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis. J’ai beaucoup changé. »

 

« Non, je crois pas. »

« Je n’y étais pas, mais je sais que tu étais un homme bon et honorable. C’est exactement le Harry que j’ai avec moi aujourd’hui. »

 

«Eh bien, c’est une bonne chose à entendre, mais bon j’étais bien plus jeune, bien plus naïf pendant la guerre. »

 

«Tu as tout de même pris les bonnes décisions. » Louis repousse les draps puis se glisse en dessous. « Je ne pensais pas que les loups-garous étaient immortels. Enfin, je ne savais même pas qu’ils étaient immortels mais, toutes les légendes laissent à croire qu’ils se rapprochent plus de l’humain. »

 

«J’imagine qu’ils sont plus comme les humains. » Murmure Harry. « Ils peuvent aller au soleil, manger de la nourriture humaine, faire des enfants…mais ils se transforment quand même en loups. »

 

« Pendant la pleine lune ? »

 

«Non, non. » Dit Harry en souriant. « La lune est le centre de leur pouvoir, alors quand elle est pleine, ils sont au summum de leur puissance. De ce que Liam m’a dit, leur force et leur instinct deviennent presque trop puissants pour leur esprit. »

 

« Ca à l’air terrifiant. » Dit Louis, frissonnant à l’idée que de vrais loups-garous rôdent dans les bois. « Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de loups traînant par ici. »

 

« Liam et sa meute ne sont pas venus ici depuis les années 80, avant que tu naisses. Ils savent rester aux endroits qu’ils savent sans danger, mais n’y reste pas plus de trois jours. » Harry déboutonne lentement sa chemise et Louis s’assoit pour embrasser le dos nu du vampire. « Je pourrais te le présenter, si tu veux. Je pense qu’il va revenir dans le coin bientôt. »

 

« Ca me ferait très plaisir, et puis ça peut aussi te faire du bien de le voir. Vous avez l’air très proche tous les deux. » Dit Louis d’une voix douce, en caressant de haut en bas le dos froid d’Harry.

 

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Harry baille et se retourne, puis se met sous les draps avec Louis, tenant son homme près de lui. « D’autres questions ? »

 

Louis hausse les épaules. Le drap en soie est si doux, et le corps d’Harry est si froid, et pourtant tellement confortable, qu’il se sent à la maison. En fait, il est à la maison. Il va se lever pendant la journée, et Harry sera encore là. « Je ne sais pas, honnêtement j’essaye toujours de réaliser le fait que je vais vivre ici maintenant. »

 

« Je sais. » Lui dit Harry et Louis ne peut pas voir son visage mais il reconnait la voix d’Harry quand son sourire est presque trop grand pour son visage. « On peut commencer à ramener tes affaires demain, si tu veux. »

 

« Je travaille demain après le coucher du soleil, mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire un bout du déménagement tout seul.» Louis sait qu’il irait plus vite s’il commençait pendant le jour, même si de toute façon il n’a pas grand-chose à bouger. « En plus il faut que je nettoie et que j’enlève mon nom… mon propriétaire ne sera pas d’accord de me voir à minuit. »

 

«Non, bien sûr que non. On n’aurait pas terminé en une nuit de toute façon. » Dit Harry tout excité à l’idée même que Louis ait réellement accepté d’emménager. Il n’arrête pas de penser à ce que Zayn à dit à propos des Âmes-Sœurs et il ne sait pas quel moment serait le plus judicieux pour en parler à Louis. L’existence des vampires et des loups-garous est déjà assez folle pour un humain à croire. Alors comment, au dessus de tout ça, Louis pourrait croire que lui et Harry sont liés par la magie et le sang ? Harry n’a appris que c’était vrai il n’y a que quelques jours… Louis va penser qu’il est devenu fou. « Je suis juste très heureux à l’idée d’être là quand tu te réveilleras, tout le temps. »

 

« J’essaierai de ne pas prendre trop peur si tu as l’air d’un cadavre. »

« Oh ! » Louis s’assoit à nouveau et met ses mains sur le torse d’Harry. « Attend, comment les vampires ont pu garder le contrôle sur les loups-garous pendant la journée ? Ou même pendant la pleine lune ? Et comment tu fais un loup-garou ? Désolé c’est que juste que certains trucs m’échappent. »

 

 

« C’est pas grave Louis, vraiment.  J’ai promis d’être honnête avec toi et de tout te dire, alors je le ferais. » Dit Harry en plaçant sa main sur celle de Louis puis l’amenant à sa bouche pour l’embrasser. « Vlad avait des alliés humains, du moins ils pensaient que c’étaient des alliés, alors ils devaient garder un œil sur les loups pendant la journée. On devait utiliser de l’argent pour les ‘contenir’. Seulement l’argent brûle littéralement la peau des loups-garous, c’est une autre raison pour laquelle Vlad nous a pensé supérieurs à eux.

Ensuite pour ce qui est de devenir loup-garou, c’est un peu plus compliqué qu’on ne le croit. Tu peux naître loup. Si tes deux parents sont loups alors c’est certain, mais si seulement l’un d’eux l’est alors tu peux être humain. Liam est né de deux parents loups lui, l’Alpha et l’Oméga de leur meute. L’autre manière de le devenir est de se faire mordre pendant la pleine lune. Si tu es mordu à tout autre moment alors tu ne seras que blessé. »

 

« Et ils sont immortels? Même s’ils sont nés loup? » Demande Louis confus.

 

«Oui, les loups grandissent jusqu’ils aient totalement grandis s’ils sont nés loups. Par contre si tu as été mordu et que tu deviens loup alors tu restes tel que tu es, comme quand tu deviens vampire. »

« De ce que je me souviens, Liam a arrêté de vieillir à trente-deux ou trente-trois ans. »

 

« La magie est tellement étrange. » Dit Louis en baillant.

 

« T’as pas idée. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde et tout d'abord D E S O L É E!!!! Ce n'est même plus du retard c'est limite de l'abandon à ce train là, mais non non je n'ai pas du tout abandonné cette histoire, loin très très loin de là! C'est juste que parfois quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas! Bref je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails ils ne seraient de toute façon pas très intéressants... Le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit là! (Pas vrai?...)  
> Sinon normalement la fréquence des posts devrait reprendre un rythme régulier, enfin je l'espère, mais il ne devrait plus y avoir de soucis. Sinon comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester!!! Je n'attends que ça! Voili voilou, en espérant vous plaire! Xx <3

 

Un mois après que Louis ait emménagé, il a tout d’abord pris conscience de la cruauté dont pouvaient faire preuve les gens envers les vampires.  La nuit d’Halloween quelques groupes de personnes manquant cruellement d’éducation, on conduit jusque chez Harry avec des torches et des pieux, fausses canines dans la bouche. C’était dégoutant, mais Harry les a tous effrayés. Il a expliqué que cela arrivait tous les ans, et que jamais il n’avait été attaqué pour de vrai, même si il y avait déjà eu des « accidents » à d’autres endroits. Ce genre d’actions mettaient en relief le taux de haine qu’on pouvait avoir contre les vampire.

 

 Le mois de Novembre était bien plus plaisant, car le soleil se couchait plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui voulait dire que Louis aurait plus de temps avec Harry. Le couple avait même passé Thanksgiving juste tous les deux et Harry avait cuisiné un vrai festin pour Louis. Louis n’a pas compris comment un vampire pouvait possiblement concocter des plats à ce point délicieux, mais il ne s’en ait pas plain.

 

Mais maintenant…c’est le mois de Décembre. Le vingt-quatre Décembre pour être précis, et cela ne veut pas seulement dire que demain sera Noël, cela signifie aussi que Louis va fêter ses vingt ans. Il adore son anniversaire, il adore les cadeaux, les gâteaux, et l’attention qu’on lui porte et aussi le faite que tout soit décorer comme si c’était pour lui…mais cette année…il est plus vieux d’un an. Il est à une année des vingt-et-un ans, l’âge qu’Harry aura pour toujours. Louis ne veut pas paraitre dramatique, mais il ne veut pas vieillir.

 

«Harry » Soupire Louis en regardant Harry prendre une autre chemise pour sortir.

« C’est mon anniversaire, tu ne devrait pas être celui qui ne sait pas quoi porter. »

 

«Nous allons dans un restaurant très charmant tenu par des _humains,_ ce soir, il faut que j’aie l’air un minimum élégant. » Dit Harry en fermant la moitié des boutons de sa chemise noire.

 

« Tu as toujours l’air magnifique pour moi. » Couine Louis en ajustant son propre costume devant le miroir opposé. « Et personne ne va se soucier du fait que tu sois un vampire, promis. »

 

«Ca reste une occasion spéciale, mon Ange.» Dit Harry en fermant la porte du placard et prenant le temps de se regarder à nouveau. « C’est un miracle qu’ont ait pu trouver un restaurant tenu par des humains qui sert du sang. »

 

« Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas t’inquiéter, ils s’attendent à ce que quelques vampires fassent leur apparition. » Louis entoure Harry de ses bras. « Tu crois que des humains ont déjà essayé de commander du sang dans ce genre d’endroit ? »

 

« Ils le font, en fait » Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel à l’évocation de cette pensée. « C’est amusant pour certains humains, j’imagine, d’essayer et de gaspiller du sang. Généralement, on demande à voir les crocs, comme preuve de ton espèce si tu en commandes. »

 

« Les humains sont si stupides. » Soupire Louis.

 

«Les gens, cher Louis, les gens de tous genres confondus, sont stupides. » Répond Harry. Il se tourne et sourit à Louis, croisant ses bras avec les siens. « Tu es prêt pour ton premier cadeau de la soirée ? »

 

« Oui !» S’exclame Louis, un sourire radieux aux lèvres en tapant dans ses mains.

 

«Alors ferme les yeux. » Dit Harry en soulevant Louis du sol. Une fois que ses yeux sont fermés, Harry l’emmène dehors en une moitié de seconde. Ils s’arrêtent dans l’allée, où Harry pose Louis et le met nerveusement face à son cadeau. « Ok, ouvre les yeux. »

 

 «  _Oh putain_. » Couine Louis en ouvrant les yeux. Devant eux se dresse une Mercedes Convertible rouge datant de 1965, et c’est ridiculement beau. « Oh mon Dieu, Harry Styles ! Tu m’as dégoté ça ? »

« Eh bien, en quelques sortes. » Dit Harry en sortant les clés de sa poche. « Cette voiture est dans mon garage depuis les années 70 et il y a quelques mois j’ai commencé à la remettre sur pieds. Qu’est ce que t’en penses ? »

 

« Je l’adore, je l’adore tellement, Harry, oh mon Dieu. »  Louis rayonne, il secoue les clés et saute dans la voiture, côté conducteur. Ses mains tapent sur le volant, il s’éclaircit la gorge. « On peut l’emmener au dîner ? 

 

« Pourquoi te l’aurais-je offerte maintenant sinon? » Demande Harry, sarcastique. « Elle ira bien mieux que ta camionnette. »

 

« N’importe quelle autre voiture irait mieux que ma camionnette. » Dit Louis en démarrant. Il lève les yeux vers Harry, s’attendant à ce qu’il monte lui aussi, mais le vampire reste planté là, à regarder. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

Harry secoue la tête, il lâche un rire nerveux. « Non, ha, non. Hum, c’est juste que… tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, durant la journée ? »

 

Les sourcils de Louis se froncent. « Bien sûr… Quoi ? »

 

«C’est juste que je… enfin, je ne te verrais jamais à la lumière du jour, mais je… j’en rêve. » Harry essaie d’expliquer. « C’est juste que j’ai cette image de toi, ta magnifique peau bronzée à la lumière du soleil, tes yeux, ton sourire… J’aurais aimé voir tout ça. Quand ils ont terminé de travailler sur la voiture, je n’ai pas arrêté de t’imaginer pendant la journée, roulant avec le vent dans les cheveux… »

 

Quand la voix d’Harry se brise, Louis se redresse et se met face au vampire. « C’est vraiment très beau, Harry, mais que me demandes-tu exactement? »

 

« Je, hum, j’aimerais des photos. » Dit calmement Harry. « Des photos de toi à la lumière du jour pour que je puisse voir quel effet ça fait. C’est la chose la plus proche que je pourrais avoir. »

 

Les lèvres de Louis se tordent en un sourire. « Harry, évidemment que je ferais ça pour toi. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. »

 

Littéralement n’importe quoi, Louis abandonnerait le soleil pour rester avec Harry toute l’éternité. Ca ne fait pas un an qu’ils sont ensemble et déjà Louis sait que ses sentiments pour Harry sont bel et bien réels. Mais l’expression de Harry elle ne dit pas la même chose. « Ne dis pas ‘n’importe quoi’ Louis. »

 

« Mais c’est vrai. » Insiste-t-il en attrapant les deux mains d’Harry. « Harry, je t’aime vraiment, tellement, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. »

 

« Je comp—»

 

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » Grogne Louis. Sa respiration commence à trembler et il resserre sa prise sur les mains d’Harry avant de doucement continuer « Parfois… Parfois pendant la journée, quand tu es endormi et que je suis entre le travail et toi… je prends réellement conscience de ce que ce serait si j’étais transformé. Si j’étais un vampire comme toi, je pourrais t’aimer pour toujours, et je pourrais affronter n’importe quoi avec toi. »

 

 « Louis, » Couine Harry en extirpant ses mains pour les mettre sur les épaule de Louis. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas comme ça abandonner ta vie humaine pour moi, pas quand ça ne fait même pas une année que nous sommes ensemble. Je t’aime aussi, mais devenir vampire n’est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. »

 

« Comment puis-je le savoir ? » Demande Louis. « Tu ne m’as même pas raconté ta vie en tant qu’humain, ou ce qu’il s’est passé quand tu as été transformé ! »  Louis crie puis se couvre la bouche regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. « Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je sais que ce n’est pas un sujet abordable pour toi, je suis désolé. »

 

« Ne le sois pas. »

« Ne t’excuse pas alors que c’est moi qui ai merdé. Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi et je ne suis même pas capable de partager ça avec toi. »

 

« Mais si c’est un sujet qui te rend triste, je ne veux pas que tu m’en parles avant d’être prêt. » Dit doucement Louis.

 

« C’est ça le problème. » Commence Harry la voix emplit de frustration. « Je ne serais jamais vraiment prêt. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu’étais vraiment ma vie humaine. Je n’en ai que des images. »

 

Louis coupe le moteur de la voiture et descend. « Harry, et si on sautait la case diner. »

 

« Quoi? » Demande Harry. « Louis on a encore tout le temps, je t’en prie, ne laisse pas mon obstination ruiner ton anniversaire. »

 

« Tu ne ruines rien du tout, Harry Styles. On peut toujours sortir pour une autre occasion spéciale, mais ce soir, on est censé faire ce dont j’ai envie. Et… Je veux rester à la maison avec toi et parler. Tu pourras te nourrir de mon sang, aussi.» Dit Louis en joignant leurs mains et entrecroisant leurs doigts.

 

« Il est vrai que j’aime ton sang plus que n’importe quel autre… » Murmure Harry. « Noël commence dans quelques heures de toute façon, alors on peut très bien se détendre. Je vais, euh, appeler le restaurant. »

 

« Dit leur simplement que ton humain est malade ou je ne sais pas. » Dit Louis en haussant les épaules. « Il ne peuvent pas être mécontent d’une annulation si je suis malade. Ai l’air vraiment navré. »

 

Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de laisser s’échapper un petit rire. Ils rentrent au manoir. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour leur vendre ça. »

 

« On ne peut pas être bannis d’un endroit qui tolère les vampires, tu sais. » Dit Louis en déboutonnant la veste de son costume. Il la pose délicatement à même le sol. « Il nous faut des endroits où aller pour ton anniversaire… et le notre l’année prochaine. »

 

« Oh oui, bien sûr. »

 

Harry ferme la porte et se dirige rapidement vers la cuisine pour passer son appel.

 

Pendant ce temps là, Louis se promène et marche à travers les couloirs et se dirige vers une des pièces où ils prennent habituellement leur repas. Harry a fait recouvert de plastique transparent le sofa blanc afin qu’ils puissent en profiter sans qu’ils aient à s’inquiéter des tâches de sang. Louis retire le reste de son costume, le plie vulgairement et le pose sur bureau. Bien qu’il fut heureux un peu plus tôt dans la journée de savoir que Harry l’emmenait fêter son anniversaire dehors, il est assez soulagé à présent de rester à la maison. Il préfère la malbouffe et une morsure d’Harry.

 

Harry revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un de ces bouquets comestibles de fruits coupés en formes de fleurs, avec des fraises immergées dans du chocolat. « C’était censé attendre pour toi sur la table que tu te lèves mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose avant que je me nourrisse.

 

« Oh, je l’adore. » Louis se saisit d’un petit cure-dent afin d’attraper une fraise et dépose un baiser sur la joue d’Harry. Il mord dans la fraise, et récupère le jus sucré sur ses doigts. Il se lèche les lèvres, et suce ses doigts pour tout enlever et il ne manque pas le regard que Harry lui jette. Les émeraudes que Harry a à la place des yeux suivent le mouvement de la langue de Louis ce qui le fait rire. « Calme toi le vamp, tu vas avoir quelque chose bientôt. Tu veux bien venir ici et me parler pendant que je mange ? »

 

« Oui, bien sûr, d’accord. » Harry se tire de sa rêverie, et pose le bouquet dans un vase vide, sur la table. « Je suis désolé, excuse moi, je suis nerveux c’est tout. Tu veux que je parle d’une partie de moi à laquelle j’ai rarement affaire. »

 

« Je sais, chéri. » Soupire Louis. « Mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, sans m’en parler. Pas quand je… quand je dis que je veux être transformé. Je pense à ce que ce serait d’être un vampire de nos jours, et tu ne m’as pratiquement donné aucune raison d’en avoir peur. »

 

« Très bien. » Grogne Harry en s’asseyant sur le sofa. Il prend une fleur de melon du bouquet, en détache un pétale et le tend à Louis pour qu’il morde dedans. « Comme je l’ai dit une centaine de fois, je ne me souviens vraiment pas de beaucoup de choses. Mes souvenirs en tant qu’humain sont vagues. Tout ce dont je me souviens de cette nuit est que j’étais seul, je titubais dehors et quelqu’un m’a attrapé. Ca—elle, je pense que c’était une femme, m’a trainé dans une ruelle sombre et m’a forcé à boire son sang. Elle m’a tiré, alors que j’étais à peine conscient, dans un genre de cave. 

 

Je crois qu’elle a dit quelque chose à propos de m’ajouter à une collection, mais je ne suis pas vraiment certain. Elle a terminé le boulot et je… eh bien je suis mort. Quand je me réveillé dans la soirée le lendemain, j’étais seul et affamé. La seule chose que mon créateur m’ait laissé, c’est un peu de sang et un pieux. »

 

« Quelqu’un l’a tuée ? » Demande Louis en croquant dans une pêche.

 

« Oui, je suppose qu’ils ont pensé qu’elle m’avait juste tué et laissé là. » La voix d’Harry se bloque dans sa gorge tandis qu’il se remémore cette première nuit. « J’avais tellement faim, Louis, et je-je n’avais aucun contrôle sur mes pulsions, et j’ai…j’ai tué trois personnes cette nuit. Je les ai trainés dans la même cave, mon Dieu, j’avais l’impression d’être un monstre. »

 

« Oh, _Harry_ , je suis tellement désolé. » Dit Louis d’une voix sincère. « Tu n’es pas un monstre. Rien de tout ça n’était ta faute. »

 

« Je le sais. » Dit Harry d’une voix basse. « Mais ça a été affreux pour moi.  Et ensuite… Quand j’ai pleuré, ce ne sont pas des larmes qui sont sorties, c’est du sang. Les vampires pleurent du sang, Louis.»

 

Louis essaie de ne pas être dégouté, mais… du sang ? C’est assez anormal, mais Louis aime Harry de toutes les façons. « Ca… ne fait pas de toi un monstre. »

 

 

“La façon dont je me suis senti les premières semaines. Il y avait des nuits où j’essayais de rester caché et de ne pas me nourrir, mais c’était tellement douloureux, la faim à pris le dessus. C’était comme avoir des lames dans l’estomac, tout mon corps brûlait quand je refusais de me nourrir. » Explique Harry. Ses mains s’ouvrent et se ferment. « J’ai-j’ai presque décimé un village tout entier en un an. Il y avait des chasses afin d’essayer de me trouver, mais j’étais toujours plus rapide qu’eux. J’étais presque complètement sorti du droit chemin, jusqu’à ce que les Aînés m’arrêtent. J’allais être exécuté, mais ils m’ont envoyé quelque part d’éloigné à la place, le putain de Vlad voulait que je sois entrainé en tant que garde à cause de ma force. »

 

« Et après cela, la guerre a éclatée ? »

 

« Pas vraiment, j’ai été entrainé pendant un petit moment, et ensuite j’ai été livré à moi-même, libre de vivre de mes propres moyens pour prouver que je n’étais plus une menace à notre existence. » Explique Harry. Il redonne un morceau de melon à Louis.  « Alors j’ai vécu de mes propres moyens dans les montagnes, me nourrissant de nomades sans pour autant les tuer. Je ne savais rien des loups-garous et de Vlad jusqu’à ce que Zayn vienne pour moi. Il était lui aussi forcé de travailler pour Vlad. »

 

« Alors tu as été seul pendant près d’un siècle ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête et se fond dans le sofa. « J’avais quelques amis humains, mais tu sais comment c’était pour les vampires. On ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps sans que les humains se rendent compte de quelque chose. Je restais dans un village quelques années, je protégeais les habitants de possibles intrus puis je partais. Ce n’était pas vraiment une vie. »

 

« J’imagine bien. » Murmure Louis. Il mange encore quelques morceaux de fruits, regardant Harry l’air penseur. « Tu sais… » Commence Louis, amenant sa main à la joue froide d’Harry. «Tu étais tout seul et c’est absolument terrible, et ça me brise le cœur de savoir à quel point tu as lutté…mais tu ne me transformerais pas pour m’jouter à une collection. Les gens ne tueraient pas pour ensuite me laisser vivre de mon propre chef, car in n’est plus dans l’époque sombre maintenant. Toutes les premières fois, je les ferais avec toi…pas tout seul… alors pourquoi pas ? »

 

« Il y a des _règles_ , Louis. » Dit Harry d’un ton sec et brusque, puis qui s’en excuse immédiatement. « Je t’aime plus que ce que je pensais être capable d’aimer, et mon monde serait complet si tu pouvais être mon partenaire à jamais, mais je ne peux pas te transformer. Légalement. J’ai déjà brisé tellement de règles et de lois à cause de choses que je t’ai dites. Les vampires ont l’interdiction de créer un autre vampire, à moins que ce soit dans des circonstances très spéciales. »

 

« Quelles circonstances ? » Demande Louis les sourcils froncés.

 

« Je—» Harry s’arrête. Il ne peut pas le dire à Louis de cette manière, pas quand il n’est pas certain que les Âmes-Sœurs sont bel et bien réelles. Il ne peut pas donner tant d’espoir à Louis, quand bien même c’est ce que son cœur lui dit de faire. « Je ne sais pas, on ne m’a jamais vraiment dit. Mais… J’en parlerai à Zayn, d’accord ? Je trouverais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, mais… n’attend pas désespérément une réponse. Les Aînés sont très clairs sur cette règle et il est très probable que tu ais à rester humain. »

 

Harry est totalement écœuré de lui-même après avoir menti à Louis, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il peut révéler. Louis à l’air si déçu par la réponse, et sa posture semble s’affaisser. Mais il acquiesce et lance une adorable moue à Harry. « Eh bien, je ne veux évidemment pas que tu aies des ennuis avec eux, mais… je ne supporte pas l’idée de vieillir sans toi. Je crois que le fait qu’aujourd’hui soit mon anniversaire, je suis entré dans un état de crise. »

 

« Lou, je veux que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter. » Insiste Harry. Il pousse Louis de sa force surhumaine puis le couche délicatement sur le dos, mettant son propre corps entre ses jambes

 « Premièrement, tu n’as que vingt ans, c’est très jeune. Et deuxièmement, si tu restes humain, je t’aimerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux et tout gris, je te le promets. »

 

« T’es déprimant. » Dit Louis timidement. Il place sa main sur le biceps d’Harry et tourne la tête pour lui montrer son cou et exposer les cicatrices de morsures. « Ok, je suis prêt. »

 

Harry ricane et change un peu de position se mettant face contre face avec Louis. « Pas sans t’avoir embrassé d’abord, tu sais à quel point j’aime ça. »

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. « Mon anniversaire, mes règles. » Mais Louis l’embrasse quand même, car il ne peut pas y résister. Leur baiser commence avec des mouvements lents de leur langue et de leurs lèvres, puis, Harry colle ses hanches à celles de Louis. Toujours ce même rythme lent, toujours ces mêmes touches d’amour avec Harry.

 

Une des mains d’Harry descend tout le long du corps de Louis et viens se nicher entre ses jambes. Louis halète quand la paume de sa main appuie sur l’endroit sensible. Le vampire gémit contre ses lèvres, faisant passer sa main sous son caleçon et le caressant jusqu’à ce que son membre durcisse. Louis dit toujours que le plaisir venant d’une des morsures d’Harry est bien meilleur quand il est excité et désespéré. Il y a tout de même quelque chose de différent ce soir, et Harry n’en est que plus affamé. C’est presque comme si le vampire pouvait voir le sang pulser sous la peau de Louis, ou qu’il pouvait en sentir la saveur sans même en avoir bu une goutte.

 

« Harry. » Halète Louis, exposant à nouveau sa gorge. « S’il te plaît, mord moi, aller.»

 

Sans plus d’avertissement qu’un léger hochement de sa tête, Harry sors les crocs et mords, juste sur les marques laissées auparavant. Il suce le doux, délicieux sang sortant de la plaie et soudain il a l’impression que quelque chose en lui à retrouver sa place. Les gémissements de Louis sont mélangés à d’autres sons, d’autres voix, à la voix même d’Harry. Il a l’impression de flotter quelque part ailleurs, et quand il abandonne le cou de Louis, l’endroit qu’il voit lui est inconnu.

 

Harry peut encore sentir le sang couler sur son menton, mais c’est comme s’il n’est plus présent. Il voit des choses, des gens dont il ne connait pas le nom, qu’il ne connait pas du tout. Il y a une jeune femme, qui lui ressemble beaucoup, étendu dans l’herbe, et à côté d’elle… c’est lui.

 

C’est lui-même en tant qu’humain, dehors, au soleil. Puis deux personnes le rejoignent pour une sorte de pique-nique. La fille se tourne vers la version humaine de lui-même et commence à dire quelque chose mais les mots sont étouffés. Il n’entend qu’un seul mot, qu’elle répète encore et encore.

« Harry, Harry, Harry… »

 

La brume se dissipe pour laisser place à la voix de Louis. « Harry ? »

 

Le vampire cligne des yeux et porte son regard sur Louis, en dessous de lui, les yeux un peu vitreux. « Hein ? »

 

 « Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? » Demande Louis en couvrant la morsure de sa main pour empêcher le sang de couler. « Tout va bien ? »

 

« Euh, o-ouais, je vais bien. » Harry bégaie, il lèche le restant de sang sur ses lèvres. Il presse un baiser sur la joue de Louis et pose sa tête juste là, à quelques centimètres du sang. « Juste un peu plus ce soir, je-je crois…j’ai vu…bref peu importe. »

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

« Non, ça va. » Dit doucement Harry. Il remonte un peu les jambes de Louis et les place sur son dos, et recommence à aspirerl’hémoglobine.

 

Leur connexion à travers le sang de Louis est tellement profonde, que Louis en presque abruti. Il ne sent plus que la bouche d’Harry, et l’énergie découlant de la morsure. C’est la plus agréable des magies.

 

Louis continue de gémir et haleter, se collant complètement à Harry. Les sons qu’il émet sont de plus en plus désespérés à la seconde même où son sexe sent la friction entre eux. « Seigneur, Harry, juste un peu plus. »

 

Harry sait qu’il va devoir arrêter de boire, car bientôt il en prendra trop. Il libère la gorge de Louis et halète contre la plaie tandis qu’il laisse Louis bouger contre son corps. « Aller, Mon Ange. »

 

L’hallucination refait surface juste au moment où Harry entend Louis jouir.

 

Harry peut sentir Louis trembler contre lui, mais ses yeux ont affaire à un monde imaginaire. Harry est seul cette fois-ci, dans une pièce sombre, et il se sent…malade. Il regarde à côté de lui et voit trois corps à la peau pâle, osseux. Il commence à paniquer, les souvenirs reviennent comme un orage de tragédie, et en quelques minutes tout lui revient.

 

Il hurle et tombe du sofa, les mains saisissant son visage tandis qu’il tente de calmer sa peur. La seconde d’après Louis est à ses côtés, caressant ses joues. « Harry ? Mon Cœur qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?»

 

« Louis, putain. » Harry est à bout de souffle, il attrape les mains de l’humain. « Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. »

 

« Tu te souviens de tout quoi ? » Demande Louis, confus.

 

 « De ma vie en tant qu’humain. »

Harry réalise soudain à quel point Louis a l’air épuisé et attrape le restant de fruit sur la table. « Mange ça Lou, retrouve tes forces. »

 

« C’est ce que je vais faire. » Soupire Louis. « Dit moi ce dont tu te rappelles. »

 

«Eh bien, je…j’ai bu ton sang, et j’ai commencé à voir des choses. » Commence à expliquer Harry. « Normalement quand je bois ton sang, je sens la saveur du soleil, je le sens tout autour de moi, comme si j’étais en pleine journée. Cette fois, j’ai vu des souvenirs… J’étais avec ma famille humaine dans un pré, une sœur et des parents et on était en plein jour. »

 

« C’est, c’est merveilleux. »

 

Les crocs d’Harry se rétractent, puis il mord gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. « C’était, vraiment c’était… Oh, Louis, je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier. Il y avait une épidémie dans notre village, et j’ai perdu ma famille, j’étais mourant quand j’ai été transformé. J’avais la peste, et je serais mort cette nuit là si ce vampire ne m’avait pas pris. »

 

 « Harry je suis désolé pour ta famille. » Dit Louis, pressant un léger baiser sur chacune des joues d’Harry. « Mais….comment mon sang à pu faire remonter tes souvenirs ? »

 

Nous sommes des Âmes-Sœurs. Harry doit s’empêcher de dire ça à voix haute. Il n’est pas sûr de ce que les règles disent à propos d’une telle information. Mais cela doit être un signe, pas vrai ? Harry à bu sur des centaines d’humains en plusieurs siècles, mais aucun d’eux ne lui a donné chaleur et souvenirs. Il va devoir appeler Zayn pour lui parler de cela le plus vite possible. « Je ne suis pas sûr, je vais demander à des gens en qui j’ai confiance, mais… cela pourrait m’aider à me donner le droit de te transformer. »

 

« Alors, » commence Louis, souriant joyeusement à Harry. « Tu le feras ? »

 

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour avoir la permission oui. »

 

«Merci.» Louis entoure le cou d’Harry de ses bras et l’entraîne dans une étroite étreinte.

 

« Evidemment Lou. » Murmure Harry, ses mains collant ses mains au dos de Louis tandis qu’il lèche les quelques gouttes de sang restantes. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

 

Louis éclate de rire et jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge. « Joyeux Noël. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lundi prochain! <3


	8. Chapter 8

La nouvelle année arrive avec un nouvel espoir pour la relation de Louis et Harry. Le vampire a essayé d’obtenir des informations sur la possible transformation de Louis et a envoyé plusieurs requêtes aux Aînés, Rois et Reines pour des rassemblements. Les Aînés ont donné pour seule réponse la promesse d’étudier la demande. Harry sait à quel point il doit leur paraître désespéré, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Louis est la bonne personne et il sera damné s’il le laissait lui glisser entre les doigts.

Harry est aussi au courant des rumeurs que ses compagnons vampires font courir sur Louis et lui. Des choses stupides sur la transformation de Louis déjà effectuée et leur disparition imminente. Ce n’est pas un si un mauvais plan, en fait, si les Aînés décident d’être de vrais connards jusqu’au bout et qu’ils ne laissent pas Louis être transformé. Mais Harry les laisse raconter ce qu’ils veulent, sans jamais confirmer ou nier. Il n’a rien à cacher. 

Finalement ils sont allés à ce restaurant tolérant des vampires pour leur premier anniversaire, et ce même jour, Vermont à légalisé le mariage humain-vampire. Louis n’a pas arrêté de faire des commentaires à propos du fait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter car bientôt il allait devenir un vampire. Harry mordait juste sa lèvre et hochait la tête, car leurs chances restaient minces.

La presque promesse de la transformation de Louis l’a rendu plus affectueux que jamais. Il embrasse plus souvent Harry, il essaie toujours de le toucher, et il lui dit constamment « Je t’aime. »

C’est absolument merveilleux pour Harry, car il n’en aura jamais assez de Louis. Certaines nuits Louis reste éveillé toute la matinée et toute la journée, alors il dort pendant qu’Harry est réveillé. Lors de ces nuits il regarde l’album des photos que Louis a prises pour lui. Il a tenu sa promesse, et a remplit un album avec des images de lui pendant le jour en seulement trois mois. Apparemment, Louis trouve très amusant de marcher autour la propriété d’Harry, sortir son appareil et appuyer sur le déclencheur pour prendre les plus belles photos de lui.

Il a vraiment l’air très magnifique au soleil, et Harry ne veut presque pas le transformer, car ce serait une honte que Louis perde son teint halé. Mais Harry aura ces photos pour toujours et peut-être aura-t-il Louis à jamais aussi. 

C’est une de ces nuits, où Louis est épuisé et dort pendant le couché du soleil. Harry est entrain de regarder les photos que Louis a pris dans sa voiture, qui est bien plus rouge le jour que la nuit, quand il entend Louis descendre paresseusement les escaliers. Harry jette un œil à la pendule qui annonce deux heures du matin et ferme l’album. Il souhaiterait seulement rendre tout cela plus simple pour le blondinet maintenant, surtout quand il arrive en ayant l’air vraiment fatigué. 

Il a en fait l’air très mignon et tendre avec ses cheveux en bataille, et son corps mince flottant dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Mes ses yeux sont entourés de marques sombres et sa jolie vois et rauque quand il ouvre la bouche. « Bonsoir, Hazza. »

« Bonsoir, Lou. » Dit Harry avec un sourire tendre. « Bien dormi ? »

Louis hausse les épaules. « Oui, plutôt bien, j’imagine, même si j’aurais aimé dormir moins longtemps. »

« Non, Bébé, il est une heure du matin. » Dit Harry d’une voix pleine d’inquiétude. « T-Tu devrais être entrain de dormir. »

« Oui et je te verrais à peine en trois nuits alors qu’on vit dans la même putain de maison. C’est un peu ridicule. » Couine Louis en s’installant sur les cuisses d’Harry.

Harry laisse échapper un soupire et embrasse la joue de Louis. « Je sais que ça l’est, Mon Ange, mais c’est hors de notre portée. » Le vampire gémit soudainement, une sensation désagréable de vide prenant possession de son cœur. Il tend les bras et le cou pour se soulager. « Ah, putain. »

« Harry, qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? » Demande Louis alerté.

« Je vais bien, Lou, juste des muscles enflammés.» Dit Harry ce qui ne rassure pas du tout Louis.  
« Comment tu peux avoir des muscles enflammés ? T’es un putain de vampire. » Raille Louis, croisant impatiemment ses bras sur son torse. 

Harry le regarde avec une grimace. « Eh bien, je ne me suis pas nourris depuis un moment et mon corps commence à le ressentir. »

« Harry, pourquoi ne t’es tu pas nourris ? » Demande Louis au bord de la colère. 

« Je n’ai bientôt plus de réserve et la livraison a pris du retard, et tu as été tellement occupé, tellement fatigué, que je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça. Mon stock sera là demain, on me l’a assuré. »

« Que tu te nourrisses de moi pour que tu restes en bonne en santé n’est pas une gène. » Dit Louis en enlevant son –celui d’Harry— tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu. « Vas-y. »

Harry peut combattre ça, il le sait, mais il sait également que Louis gagnera le combat. Alors, le vampire soupire, et allonge ses crocs, mordant le cou de Louis. Louis gémit et caresse la nuque d’Harry, tordant ses fins doigts dans les longs cheveux du vampire. Il halète tandis qu’Harry boit, ne prenant que des petites gorgées avant de ne lécher que le sang encore liquide sur ses lèvres. Il tire de sa poche un foulard et essuie le restant de sang sur la blessure de Louis.

Louis est pris dans une sorte de brouillard, comme un doux bourdonnement vibrant dans tout son corps. Ses yeux sont fermés tandis qu’il ronronne en faisant des va et viens sur les cuisses d’Harry. Il observe ses lèvres, le peu de sang qu’il reste dessus et ses canines toujours aussi longues. Louis se fiche que ce soit son propre sang, il meurt d’envie de l’embrasser, il meurt d’envie de satisfaire ce bourdonnement. 

Il descend sa main des cheveux d’Harry jusqu’à sa joue, et l’embrasse, à la grande surprise du vampire. Louis goûte à son propre sang et c’est assez rebutant, mais c’est aussi assez excitant. Ce sang maintient Louis et Harry en vie et Louis peut le goûter, et il peut sentir les crocs d’Harry, et c’est putain de sexy même si ça ne devrait pas l’être.

« Harry—»

Au moment même où Louis est sur le point de supplier Harry pour seul Dieu sait quoi, il est projeté de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir Zayn Malik, putain de Roi de la Louisiane, le regarder de haut en bas, les crocs à allongées à leur maximum. Harry accourt et tente d’attraper Zayn mais il est également projeté. « Zayn ! Qu’est ce que tu fous là bordel ? »

« Harry, tu es mon ami et tu sais que je n’aime pas jouer ce jeu là avec toi, mais je suis ton Roi, et je t’ordonne de ne pas bouger. » Lui gronde Zayn, toujours entrain d’inspecter Louis. Ses yeux restent centrés sur le sang présent sur ses lèvres, puis il s’accroupit pour continuer son inspection. « T’as pas fait ça. »

Puis quand Zayn tente de toucher Louis, l’humain frappe sa main. « Vous n’êtes pas mon Roi ! Ne me touchez pas. »

Zayn a un mouvement de recul, ayant l’air à la fois énervé et impressionné de l’attitude de Louis. Il se tourne pour parler à Harry, le ton grave et tranchant. « Harry, dit lui de me laisser lui rappeler quel est son rang. »

« Son—putain mais non! Tu ne le touches pas s’il ne veut pas que tu le fasses. » Dit Harry d’un ton brusque, se levant du sol.

La main de Zayn l’atteint quand même, mais il s’arrête au dernier moment, sa main prenant la forme d’un poing devant le visage de Louis. Il se calme et laisse échapper un soupir. « Harry. J’ai entendu des choses à ton sujet, je les ai ignorées pendant un moment, parce qu’il y a des merdes tellement plus importantes dont j’ai à m’occuper que les ragots. Mais quand j’ai entendu une progéniture directe de l’Aîné Selene dire que tu avais illégalement crée un nouveau vampire ; je n’ai pas pu fermer les yeux. 

« Quoi ? » Demande Harry. « Zayn, aller, tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai ! Toutes les progénitures d’Aînés racontent des histoires tout le temps. Rares sont celles qui sont avérées. »

 

« Alors c’est quoi ça? » Ricane Zayn en attrapant la mâchoire de Louis, indiquant le sang.

Louis secoue la tête ou du moins essaie car Zayn est incroyablement fort et griffe la main du Roi. « Lâcher—ow—moi ! »

« Laisse le Zayn. » Demande Harry, la voix basse et grave.

Zayn lève les yeux au ciel et laisse tomber ses mains, et Louis s’extirpe rapidement de lui. Le Roi se lève et essuie ses vêtements, puis lance un regard à Harry. « Alors, dans ce cas ce n’est pas un vampire ? »

« Non ! » Crie Harry. « Tu aurais pu demander au lieu de l’attaquer. Lou viens là Mon Ange, je suis désolé. »

« Merci Harry. » Dit timidement Louis, en avançant vers Harry. « Heureux de vous rencontrer également, Zayn. Toujours humain, pour votre information, en tout cas je peux voir pourquoi Harry m’a tenu éloigné de vous. »

Le regard de Zayn reste planté sur son visage un moment, jusqu’à ce que finalement son expression se transforme en un rictus. «Eh bien c’est rafraichissant. Je peux très certainement voir pourquoi Harry t’apprécie autant, tu sais. C’est rare qu’un humain ne soit pas effrayé par un vampire, le Roi des vampires du moins. »

« Eh bien vous êtes assez mince pour un Roi. » 

A la grande surprise d’Harry, Zayn ne se met pas en colère, il commence à rire. « Je l’aime bien Harry. »

« C’est merveilleux, mais toi et moi devons parler. Dehors. » Dit Harry sérieusement. Il embrasse Louis sur la joue et murmure. « Nettoie un peu tout ça pour moi, je ne serais pas long. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Dit Louis en jetant un dernier regard à Zayn tandis qu’il ramasse ses vêtements.

Harry attrape Zayn par l’épaule et le tire hors de la pièce, puis de la maison carrément le temps d’un clin d’œil. Il ferme la porte derrière eux, ignorant la petite plainte venant de la bouche de Zayn. Il lui fait descendre les marches du porche, quelque chose que quel un ami très proche du Roi pourrait faire, puis croise les bras sur son torse. « Eh bien ? J’aimerais entendre pourquoi tu es venu faire une inquisition à un de tes plus vieux amis comme ça ? »

Nous étions là durant l’inquisition, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’était bien pire que cela. » Marmonne Zayn.

« Tu as attaqué Louis! » S’énerve Harry. « Je suis avec lui depuis plus d’un an, et depuis tout ce temps il demande à rencontrer mes mais et voilà la première impression qu’il a de toi ! »

« La seule personne à blâmer ici c’est toi, c’est toi qui l’a tenu à l’écart de tes amis. » Pointe Zayn

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi étant donné les règles que les Aînés nous imposent. » Dit Harry. « On ne peut pas leur dire où les vampires se rassemblent pour les affaires, on ne peut pas leur parler de notre histoire… c’est un miracle que j’aie pu faire marcher cette histoire. Il est si curieux. »

« Ah. » Dit Zayn en avançant ses doigts vers Harry. « Mais c’est ça le truc, pas vrai ? Tu as fait fonctionner cette histoire parce que tu ignores les lois, c’est ça ? »

Harry perd ses moyens, ses yeux s’ouvrant un peu. « Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, d’accord. » Dit Zayn d’un ton dramatique. « Donc tu n’a jamais raconté à Louis des informations dont tu n’étais pas censé parler ? Il ne sait rien d’autre que ce que les Aînés permettent ? »

« Euh. » Harry bafouille, évitant le regard de Zayn, nerveusement. « Eh bien il se pourrait qu’il sache quelques trucs—»

 

« Je le savais putain ! » Hurle Zayn, agitant ses mains. « Harry ! Je sais que ça part d’une bonne intention, et je sais que tiens énormément à lui, mais putain. Tu peux pas juste briser la loi comme ça. »

« Je sais ! Je sais, d’accord ? » Grogne Harry, nerveux et frustré. « Mais, il veut de l’honnêteté dans notre relation, et je ne peux pas garder toute ma vie comme ça pour moi. Ca me tue de me dire qu’il pourrait me quitter à cause d’un truc que j’aurais fait il y a des siècles. Mais si tu veux savoir—»

«Non, ne me dis pas ce que tu lui as dit. » Le coupe Zayn, en secouant la tête. « C’est plus simple pour moi de te protéger et de passer au dessus de ce genre de transgressions si je ne connais pas les termes exacts.

« En fait. » Toussote Harry, s’éclaircissant la gorge. « J’allais dire, que la seule chose que je ne lui ai pas dite est que nous somme peut-être des Âmes-Sœurs. »

La mâchoire de Zayn semble se décrocher, son visage tout entier tombe dans la confusion. « Tu—la seule chose…Attends. ALORS la seule chose qui te garantirait de solidifier ta relation pour de bon, est la seule chose que tu ne lui as pas dite ? Harry… c’est la chose la plus débile que j’ai entendu depuis deux cent ans. »

« Je suis certain que tu exagère. » Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne lui ai pas dit parce que je ne veux pas qu’il ait trop d’espoir. »

« Alors il veut être transformé ? »

« Oui, il en a parlé quelques fois, et je lui ai dit que les lois étaient très sévères à ce sujet. »  
« Je n’étais juste pas complètement certain que nous étions des Âmes-Sœurs, jusqu’à son anniversaire.

« Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé dans ce cas ? »

« Je—il—Je ne suis pas sûr. » Confesse Harry. « Mais j’ai bu son sang, et j’ai vu mon passé. Je me suis souvenu de ma famille humaine, et tout ce qui s’est passé avant je sois transformé. Je me suis vu marcher au soleil. »

« Tu…tu as recouvré la mémoire par…eh bien dans ce cas. » Dit Zayn, frappant dans ses mains, avec un petit sourire. « Je suis convaincu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, c’est la confirmation dont j’avais besoin pour savoir que Louis est en fait, ton Âme-Sœur. » Dit Zayn en haussant les épaules. « Ecris moi une lettre avec toutes les choses dans le genre que Louis d’une manière ou d’une autre a causé, et j’emmènerais ton cas aux Aînés. »

« Zayn. » Couine Harry, abasourdi. « S’il te plait, s’il te plait ne sois pas entrain de te foutre de ma gueule. »

«Je ne suis pas entrain de me foutre de ta gueule. Harry, malgré le fait que je sois chiant, et intrusif, je veux que tu sois heureux. Depuis que tu es avec Louis, je ne peux que voir les changements opérés en toi depuis le siècle dernier, et je ferais n’importe quoi pour garder ça. » Zayn attrape l’épaule d’Harry, la secoue un peu avec un tendre sourire sur le visage. « Je suis désolé pour ce soir, j’aurais du faire les choses d’une autre manière. »

« Ouais, je crois aussi. » Grogne Harry avant de laisser se former un rictus.

« Peux-tu me blâmer? » Demande Zayn. « J’arrive enfin à te refaire voir le monde, tu te trouves un copain, et tu redeviens un ermite quand il emménage avec toi. Et avec le stress de toutes les autres merdes avec les Aînés et les autres, j’ai paniqué. »

« Ouais, ouais, la vie d’un riche et puissant Roi vampire est juste tellement stressante. »

« Oh, vas te faire voir. » Ris Zayn. « Tu sais il un peu l’air d’un bébé vamp, aussi. Jolis yeux, des dents pointues, et puis tout ce sang sur ses dents. »

« Je sais. » Dit Harry, souriant tendrement à la pensée de Louis en tant que vrai vampire. « Bien sûr, c’était son sang. »

« Je l’ai compris maintenant. »

Harry soupire et se retourne, posant ses deux mains sur les remparts. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu vas demander la permission pour nous, Zayn. Il n’y a rien au monde qui pourra te rendre ça. »

« Tu es mon frère, Harry. » Dit le Roi. «Tu ne me dois rien du tout.»

« Oui, c’est vrai, bien sûr. »  
« Est-ce que je devrai lui dire maintenant? Je-je sais que si tu as la permission—»

« Ca reste un très grand ‘si’, Harry. » Dit prudemment Zayn. « Je crois… ne lui dis rien, tant que tu n’as pas la permission définitive de le transformer. Les Aînés vont avoir besoin de temps pour organiser une cérémonie pour vous deux de toutes de façons, alors tu auras tout le temps de le préparer à cela. » 

« Ok, bonne idée.» Accepte Harry, bien qu’à contrecœur. « Merci encore. Et même si je te pardonne pour ce soir, je ne suis pas sûr que Louis le fasse. »

« Je suis sûr que tu lui as raconté assez d’histoires sur notre amitié pour qu’il le fasse. » Dit Zayn frappant gentiment le dos d’Harry. « Je te laisse retourner à ta soirée. »

« Ou ce qu’il en reste. » Dit Harry. Il serre la main de Zayn, le remercie encore et le laisse partir. Il observe Zayn partir avec un sourire léger et s’effondre contre la porte, gardant son rire heureux à un niveau sonore raisonnable pour ne pas que Louis l’entende de l’intérieur. Il remet ses idées en place, se ressaisit après quelques minutes, et il prend une grande inspiration avant de re-rentrer dans le manoir. 

Louis l’attend où il l’a laissé, maintenant couché en travers du canapé, son sweat à nouveau sur lui, jouant à des jeux sur son téléphone. Il regarde Harry avec une petite mou et croise ses bras sur son torse tandis qu’il pouffe. « Tout est arrangé avec sa majesté royale ? »

« Oui, mon Rayon de Soleil. » Soupire Harry, s’asseyant aux pieds de Louis. « Il est vraiment désolé. »

« Mais évidemment il n’a pas pu me le dire de sa propre bouche. »

« Bébé, il est l’un de mes plus vieux amis, et c’est le Roi, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect ? » Demande Harry en commençant à masser les pieds de Louis.

« Il m’a attaqué Harry ! Et il t’a accusé d’enfreindre la loi ! » Dit Louis froidement, la voix sonnant comme du dégout. « Il ne peux pas me traiter comme ça sous prétexte que je suis humain. » 

« Je sais, Louis, et je lui ai dit tout ça et il a compris. » Explique Harry. « Il ne serait pas venu ici pour s’excuser, pais il a reconnu avoir interrompu notre nuit. Il ne fera plus la même erreur. »

« Bien. » Dit Louis, s’asseyant en ramenant ses genoux à son torse. « J’ai vraiment envie de rencontrer tes amis, tu sais. Mais si encore un d’eux me fait tourner en bourrique comme, je… je ne serais tout simplement pas quoi faire.

«Personne ne te touchera plus Louis, ça je peux te le promettre. » Lui assure Harry, se rapprochant encore de son corps. « Je suis désolé d’avoir gâché la soirée. »

« Elle vient à peine de commencer, Mon Cœur. » Louis retire les cheveux rebelles du visage du vampire, et embrasse sa peau pâle. « Tu veux qu’on s’habille et qu’on parte en virée ? On peut remonter Bourbon Street et rejoindre ce bar à vampires si tu veux. J’ai pas trop envie de rester à l’intérieur. »

« Bien sûr, Mon Ange. Ca m’a l’air d’être un bon programme. » Dit Harry en lui donnant un rapide baiser, il doit mordre sa langue pour ne pas dire à Louis que ça pourrait être une célébration de Zayn travaillant sur l’accord des Aînés afin de le transformer .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne soirée... ;) <3


	9. Chapter 9

«Oh, oh Harry. » Louis gémit, le dos cambré tandis qu’Harry est tout autour de lui. Il a une main dans les cheveux du vampire et l’autre sur son propre torse, pinçant ses tétons sensibles. Ses hanches bougent rapidement, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe dans la bouche chaude d’Harry qui émet les plus beaux sons jamais entendus. « Seigneur Harry. Oui, continue. Comme ça »

Cela fait trois mois qu’ils attendent une réponse de la part de Zayn et du conseil, mais c’est sans résultat. Harry à insister encore et encore dès qu’il avait la chance, mais il se retrouve toujours face à un mur de conneries. Zayn lui dit tout le temps que leur cas est une cause certaine, mais que les Aînés ont d’autres choses à gérer avant de donner leur accord. Apparemment des personnes à l’intérieur de l’organisation tentent prévenir les autres vampires américains de l’importante domination dont ils sont victimes et de plus en plus personnalités importantes disparaissent.

Tout cela fait ressentir à Harry beaucoup de choses, mais ce qui en ressort le plus c’est la frustration. Frustration causé par les imbéciles qui sont en charge de tout. Alors il a transformé ce sentiment et cette colère, en prenant encore plus soin de Louis. Chaque fois qu’il ne peut pas lui donner une réponse convaincante, il le distrait de la meilleure façon qu’il connait. 

Alors la question du long terme de leur relation est entre parenthèse pour l’instant mais leur vie sexuelle n’a jamais été aussi bonne. 

Harry se retire du sexe de Louis avec un bruit humide de succion, et embrasse son bas-ventre. Il pénètre la douce peau de Louis, essayant douloureusement de garder ses instincts primaires à l’écart. Garder le contrôle est de plus en plus difficile pour le vampire, à cause du stress de leur situation qui hante pratiquement toutes ses pensées et haltère quelque peu son jugement, surtout quand il peut sentir le sang de Louis battre à travers son corps. Les crocs d’Harry se font plus longs et ses oreilles se concentrent sur les battements du cœur de son amant. 

Puis Harry ne pense plus du tout, ses yeux sont noirs et brillants tandis qu’il respire l’entre-jambe de Louis. Ce dernier est gémissant contre lui, il grogne, ses hanches se mouvant de plus en plus vite pour qu’Harry fasse enfin quelque chose, mais c’est le vampire qui répond à son appel. Harry grogne, et presse son nez contre sa cuisse, inspirant encore et encore cette odeur de sueur de sexe et du sang qui bat à travers son artère fémorale. 

« Harry je t’en supplie. » Louis est à ce moment, hystérique, son membre douloureusement tendu. Il pourrait venir sans même avoir été touché, pour la première fois. « S’il te plait, Mon Cœur. S’il te plait, fais quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Je-je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça longtemps. »

« Oh, Bébé. » Grogne Harry tandis qu’il porte une oreille attentive à l’agonie dans la voix de Louis. Mais il ne bouge pas pour toucher Louis car le sang crie pour ses dents. Il halète une fois de plus et mords, durement, la cuisse de Louis.

 

Le sang délicieux arrive comme un torrent dans sa bouche, tandis qu’il se réjouit du nouveau gémissement de Louis. Son sang est plein d’adrénaline, et ça n’a jamais été aussi bon que cette fois là. Harry aspire encore et encore. Il gémit et plaque ses hanches contre le lit, se remplissant de sa saveur. Ses mains descendent sur ses cuisses et les entourent de telle façon à ce que tout mouvement soit impossible à effectuer, ce n’est peut-être pas très agréable mais Harry savoure bien trop pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Harry ! Oh Seigneur, oh mon dieu. » Louis halite sous lui, ses mains saisissent un cousin qu’il serre de toutes ses forces et jouit. Comme ça, sans aucune caresse. « Ah, o-oh mon dieu. »

 

Harry se retire pour voir Louis et son sexe être pris de quelques spasmes, il grogne à cette vision. Le sang coule toujours de la cuisse du blondinet et Harry est rapidement face à celle-ci pour lécher le restant. « Tellement bon, Mon Ange, tellement bon putain.. »

 

Le torse de Louis monte et descend rapidement, ses yeux sont brillants, sa tête dans les nuages pendant qu’Harry monte sur lui et se place entre ses jambes. Harry devrait avoir l’air d’un monstre, avec ce regard sauvage, animal et le sang qui coule sur ses lèvres son menton et son cou. Il devrait être terrifiant et pourtant. Louis l’aime tellement qu’il sait qu’il pourrait faire absolument n’importe quoi pour lui. « Harry, j’ai besoin de toi. »

En temps normal, Harry sentirait le petit affaiblissement de Louis, il est toujours fatigué après. Ce soir ses sens sont encore plus décuplés, son corps est bien plus puissant grâce au sang de Louis coulant maintenant dans ses veines. Il dépose un baiser sur son estomac et lèche la semence de son amant. Il n’y a aucun contrôle dans les gestes d’Harry, son membre se frotte à celui de Louis, gémissant quand ce dernier halète, sensible et fatigué. Il n’y a aucun contrôle dans la façon dont il l’embrasse, partageant de ce fait le sang de l’humain ou dans la façon dont il attrape ses poignets pour les plaquer sur le coussin au dessus de sa tête. 

Il n’y a absolument aucun contrôle dans la façon dont il attrape et mords son cou. Il grogne, gémit dans la plaie qu’il vient d’ouvrir. Il place les deux mains de Louis dans la sienne et attrape ses fesses avec la libre de telle sorte à ce que son corps soit tout à fait contre le sien. Il est dans un pure état de plénitude et volupté, et Louis se sent tellement bien, mais si fatigué, si faible. 

« H-Harry. » Gémit Louis, le souffle court. Sa voix n’est qu’un filet, et ses pensées ne sont que brouillard. Il glisse le conscient et l’inconscient. « Mon Cœur, Har—»

Tout devient calme et silencieux. Le seul bruit entendu est celui des lèvres d’Harry contre la peau de son bien-aimé. Jusqu’à ce que finalement Harry en ait eu assez et se retire. Maintenant il se met contre lui, tout doucement. Il se sent complètement béat et veut baiser Louis comme un malade. Il est sur le point de lui demander s’il ressent à peu près la même chose, puis réalise qu’il est en fait très calme et silencieux et très froid. 

« Louis ? Mon Ange tu vas bien ? » Demande Harry en se redressant pour se mettre à genou entre les jambes de Louis. Ses yeux sont clos mais sa bouche est entre-ouverte, sa peau elle a pris une teinte pâle, très pâle. 

« Louis. Seigneur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... Stay tuned. 
> 
> Lololol non vraiment, la suite arrive très bientôt, pas aujourd'hui mais très prochainement en tout cas! 
> 
> Bonne soirée!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Le chapitre arrive très bientôt :)" Avait-elle dit le cœur vaillant et emplit d’espoir. LOL. Si certaines personnes suivent cette trad' sachez que malheureusement je ne peux pas prévoir ce genre de choses et donc au lieu d'annoncer des informations "éronnées" eh bien je ne vais tout simplement pas prévenir parce que je trouve ça injuste vis-à-vis des éventuels lecteurs et nul voilà. Parcontre les chapitre seront toujours postés le lundi histoire d'avoir quand même un repère voili voilou. J'espère que certains apprécieront et apprécient cette fiction et la trad malgré ce(s) fâcheux désagrément(s)! Besos los companeros!

Harry panique. Il baisse les yeux sur son corps et le sang qui le recouvre, celui de Louis. Il presse son oreille contre la poitrine de Louis, retenant son bruyant et frénétique souffle tandis qu’il attend d’entendre un pouls. Et il y en a un, un léger, à peine audible, mais il y en a bien un. Une preuve que son sang coule toujours dans ses veines.

 

« Louis, mon Bébé, revient, je t’en supplie. » Harry murmure contre son oreille, puis il secoue le corps inanimé, et là encore, rien ne vient, aucune réponse. « Non, non, qu’est ce que j’ai fais ? Bébé ? Mon Bébé réveille toi, aller ! »

 

Rien. Le cœur d’Harry bat de plus en plus vite. Il attire le corps de Louis contre le sien, pleure sur son épaule, embrasse sa peau aux saveurs glacés. Comment a-t-il pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Comment n’a-t-il pas pu remarquer ? Il serre le corps presque sans vie de son homme contre lui, lui murmurant des excuses, puis perd complètement l’esprit. Il n’arrive pas à penser, il ne peut pas concevoir l’idée qu’il meurt là, dans ses bras. Il ne sais pas quoi faire, où aller, il ne peut pas perdre Louis.

 

« Je suis désolé mon Bébé, je suis désolé, qu’est ce que j’ai fais ? » Harry crie maintenant, essuyant les larmes sanglantes coulant sur ses joues.

 

 

Il doit sauver Louis, il n’est pas mort, il y encore de la vie dans le corps de son bien-aimé, et il doit faire revenir le restant. Mais où aller ? Un hôpital pour humains l’arrêterait dans la seconde pour ça, et les Aînés eux—mais oui c’est ça ! Harry redresse le corps de Louis pour qu’il soit en position assise, sur ses cuisse, et cherche à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il le trouve et appelle Zayn. Le vampire serre le cou de Louis pour le maintenir droit et l’embrasse en même temps en attendant que son ami décroche, puis tombe sur la messagerie. Il essaye encore trois fois, et là encore, pas de réponse. Il se ressaisit et tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler à nouveau.

 

« Zayn, putain répond. » Harry tente d’appeler le roi une cinquième fois et continue d’embrasser les joues du jeune humain, plus dans l’optique de se conforter lui que quoi que ce soit d’autre, et écoute les faibles battements de cœur.

 

Et enfin la voix de Zayn résonne dans son oreille.

 

_« Harry, c’est quoi ce foutu bordel putain ? »_

 

« Zayn! J’ai merdé, beaucoup, j’ai merdé comme pas possible. » Harry éclate en sanglots. « C’est Louis, il-il est, oh Seigneur »

 

« Merde. » Zayn grogne au bout du fil. « Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

 

 

« On, était, je, j’ai, j’ai perdu le contrôle d’accord ? »

« J’ai pris trop de sang, j’ai perdu la tête putain, et maintenant, il est entrain de mourir Zayn. Je l’ai, je l’ai presque—»

_« Il est encore en vie ? Tu as un pouls ? »_

 

« A peine bordel, qu’est ce que je fais, Zayn ? Comment je suis censé le sauver ? » Demande Harry en essuyant vainement le sang qui coule sur ses joues. « Aide-moi, Zayn, je-je peux pas, le perdre. »

 

_« Oh non Dieu tu vas pas le perdre.» Zayn laisse échapper quelques jurons, et Harry l’entend prononcer quelques paroles à l’égard d’autres personnes. « Fais en sorte que le sang ne coule plus de sa blessure, et ensuite tu l’emmènes à l’adresse que je vais te donner. Tu leur dis que Zayn Malik à besoin de leurs services. »_

« Ok, ok, d’accord, Zayn, putain je sais pas ce qui m’a pris—»

 

 

«  _Ouais, ouais._  » Le coupe Zayn. «  _Je vais te rejoindre, on parlera là-bas. Grouille toi, et met le en sécurité avant que ça ne soit trop tard._  »

 

« D’accord, ok, merci, merci, merci. » Répète Harry avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Il entoure délicatement Louis d’un drap, et cours dans le couloir chercher des bandages. Lorsqu’il revient, il voit que le torse de Louis bouge doucement de haut en bas, et c’est la seule petite assurance qu’il respire. « Je te demande pardon, ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller, t’iras mieux bientôt. »

 

 

Harry entoure la fine cuisse de Louis et serre, fort, puis répète l’action avec son cou. Son téléphone annonce un message de Zayn qui lui a envoyé l’adresse. C’est un endroit dans les marécages. Harry n’a pas vraiment le temps de se poser de question, alors il entoure le corps de Louis dans une couverture, met son pantalon et le porte hors de la maison. Il pense à prendre la voiture,  mais il sait qu’il court plus vite et il ne voudrait pas abîmer la voiture dans les marécages.

 

L’endroit est flippant. Les marécages totalement retirées et probablement infestés d’alligators. C’est une clinique spécialisée probablement créée par des vampires, pour soigner les maux causés par les créatures surnaturelles.

 

Il abat son poing contre la porte, plusieurs fois, si fort que le bois se tord sous ses phalanges.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? Zayn Malik m’a envoyé ici à cet endroit. Il a besoin de vos services. »

 

Il y a du bruit de l’autre côté de la porte, puis celle-ci s’ouvre laissant voir une très vieille dame, et toute petite. « Le Roi des vampires vous envoie ? »

 

« Oui, et il va nous rejoindre d’une minute à l’autre. » Dit rapidement Harry,  tapant nerveusement du pied.

 

La dame lève les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr, qu’il va nous rejoindre. » Elle se décale avec un grand soupire et lui fais signe de rentrer. « Entrez, dîtes-moi en quoi je peux vous  être utile. »

 

« M-mon humain. » Dit Harry en entrant. « Il-il est mourant. Je l’ai presque vidé de son sang et—»

 

« Doux Jésus ! » Crie-t-elle une fois qu’elle a regardé Louis. Elle attrape son petit poignet sens un léger pouls, laisse échapper quelques jurons puis elle replace son regard sur Harry. « Quoi ? Vous tomber donc de la dernière  pluie ?Comment avez vous pu en boire  autant ? »

 

« C’était pas mon intention ! »  Crie Harry en retour. « Dites-moi seulement que vous pouvez le sauver, _je vous en supplie_. »

 

« Bon dieu, oui, je peux le sauver. » Elle pointe du doigt un lit placé sur un côté de la chambre.

« Mettez-le là, pendant que je vais chercher des perfusions, c‘est quoi son groupe ? »

 

« Euh, A-négatif. » Dit Harry en posant précautionneusement Louis sur le lit. Il retire les cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage et s’empêche à nouveau de pleurer quand il voit la pâleur de sa peau et la teinte bleue de ses lèvres. « Comment ai-je pu te faire une chose pareille, mon Ange ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

 

« Aller, on recule! » La voix de la dame semble éclater dans la pièce. Elle pose tous ses instruments sur une petite tablette. « Sortez de mon chemin vampire..Vous pouvez attendre dans la pièce à côté, mais ne touchez à rien. »

 

« Hors de question que je le quitte. » Dis Harry en resserrant sa prise sur la main de l’humain.

 

La mystérieuse dame roule des yeux de façon agaçante et hausse les épaules. « Vous le ferez si vous voulez le revoir en vie. Selon mes estimations il lui reste une bonne poignée de minutes, alors vous pouvez vous asseoir ici et vous battre, ou me laisser m’occuper de mes affaires.»

 

Harry jette un dernier regard à son bien-aimé et il soupire résigné, avant d’hocher la tête. « Très bien. Dépêchez-vous. » 

 

« Ouais, ouais. » Dit-elle, en le poussant vers la sortie. Et dès qu’il est dehors il l’entend chuchoter. « Putain de vampires. »

 

Le vampire se dirige tout droit vers la première chaise qu’il trouve, posant son corps d’un geste lourd. Il regarde ses mains, recouvertes du sang de Louis, et les tords en un poing. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui a pu saisir son esprit de cette façon pour qu’il perde à ce point le contrôle. Cela fait des siècles qu’Harry ne s’était pas sentie de cette façon, comme un monstre, mais les faits sont là. L’homme qu’il aime, son Ame-Sœur, est étendu dans un lit, entrain de recevoir une putain de transfusion par une putain de sorcière.

 

Mais, quand bien même il sait que tout ce qui est arrive est de sa faute, une partie de lui veut blâmer le Conseil. Il sait que Zayn travaille dur pour que leur cas avance, et il sait qu’ils sont très occupés maintenant que les vampires sont exposés aux yeux du monde, mais, bon sang, Louis ne devrait plus être un humain vulnérable. Il devrait être à Harry pour toujours, même si maintenant il serait plus que chanceux si Louis restait avec lui tout court.

 

 

« Putain, Harry, t’as l’air d’une merde.”

 

Harry lève les yeux à l’entente de la voix de son ami, laissant échapper quelques pathétiques sanglots à nouveau. « Je me sens comme une merde. »

 

Zayn a les bras croisés sur son torse, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Il porte un très élégant costume Dolce&Gabbana, noir avec quelques teintes dorées,  le tout bien trop sophistiqué, pour une simple nuit, même en tant que Roi. Zayn secoue la tête et tend la main vers le visage d’Harry, attrapant son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il observe son visage et les traces de son sang, son regard allant de sa bouche à ses yeux. Puis sa main vient se perdre dans les cheveux d’Harry qu’il caresse affectueusement avant de soupirer. « Va te laver dans le lavabo. Elle va te ramener Louis, bientôt, et tu n’as pas envie de le revoir avec tout ça sur le visage. »

 

« Ouais. »  Dit doucement Harry, abattu. Il n’a même pas remarqué qu’il était dans une cuisine, trop pris par ses pensées néfastes. Il se dirige vers le vieux lavabo, se lave les mains du sang séché et observe le liquide rougeâtre parcourir les fissures de la porcelaine. Il y a un miroir devant lui, ancien et abîmé, mais il peut toujours voir son affreux reflet. « Putain regarde-moi Zayn. La dernière fois que j’ai eu cette gueule…c’est quand j’ai été transformé. »

 

« Que s’est-il passé?»Demande Zayn, qui se tient debout derrière Harry, avec assurance même si une de ses mains est posée avec douceur sur son épaule. « Il y a quelques mois de ça, tu voulais même pas coucher avec lui, tant tu avais peur de le blesser. » 

 

« Je sais.» Grogne Harry. Il s’essuie les mains et le visage sur la serviette qui lui semble être la plus propre. « Mais on a dû surmonter tous ces trucs, et j’étais comme un fou pendant des semaines, ok. Tous ces trucs à propos de la transformation de Louis a pris emprise sur toutes mes pensées, et j’étais pas prêt pour ça. Oh Seigneur, cette première gorgée était si bonne, et, et je sais quand m’arrêter en temps normal, mais ma tête était ailleurs… j’étais perdu en lui. »

 

« Je  pense que c’est à cause de votre connexion, ça peut être dangereux pour l’humain. » Explique Zayn, massant encore les épaules d’Harry. « Mais bon, j’ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous maintenant, ça va te faire sentir mieux. Enfin du moins je l’espère. »

 

« Dis-moi, même si je doute que ça puisse retirer ma honte. » Dis Harry en se tournant pour ensuite s’appuyer contre le lavabo sale.

 

« Ah vraiment? » Dis Zayn avec un léger rictus. « Même si je te dis que la raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas répondu à ton appelle tout de suite et que je suis habillé comme un putain de politicien était parce que j’étais avec les Aînés, dans TON intérêt ? Si je te disais que j’avais eu assez de votes en votre faveur, tu ne te dériderais pas ne serait-ce qu’un peu? »

 

Le cœur d’Harry va presque s’arrêter. Il regarde Zayn, incrédule. Et avec des yeux, verts et grands ouverts, avec une voix qui n’est plus qu’un filet, il étrangle : « Q-quoi ? Tu-tu quoi… ils…est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

 

« Tu peux avoir ton Âme-Sœur. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit rafraichissement de mémoire parce que, damn, ça fait longtemps quand même-hihi-  
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> Alors qu'Harry se nourrissait du sang de Louis pendant leurs ébats, ce dernier a brusquement perdu connaissance. Zayn les a confié une des meilleures docteures du coin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, ni quoi dire en fait... Mais il me semble qu'après une telle absence, je peux donner deux trois explications, hein, HEIN?  
> Bon alors je vous avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment combien de personnes suivaient cette trad, mais bon j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un petit peu de gens quand même. Si j'ai arrêté d'écrire aussi brutalement, c'est parce que... putain c'est dur la vie d'étudiant! Et puis après je vous avoue que j'ai totalement abandonné cette trad me disant que quelqu'un peut-être reprendrait le relais, bref ce n'était pas ma priorité. Mais je suis retombé totalement par hasard dessus il y a quelques jours et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas reprendre? J'ai recommencé à la lire, puis à la traduire et j'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais ça, alors me revoilà! ;) J'espère en tout cas que ceux qui liront prendront plaisir à le faire!  
> Bref bon aller, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon baratin...

Harry est sur ses genoux dans la seconde. Les mains derrière son cou, il regarde Zayn les yeux emplis de crainte et de stupéfaction. 

-Je-je peux? Je peux transformer Louis? 

-Ouais, et tu pourras lui dire ce que tu voudras, quand tu le voudras, dit Zayn en caressant les longs cheveux d’Harry. Il faut qu’on cale une date pour la cérémonie avant la fin de la semaine.

-Merci, souffle Harry. 

Il retire alors la main de Zayn de ses cheveux et l’embrasse. 

-Merci, merci, merci.

-C’est bon, je t’ai dit que je le ferais pour toi, dit Zayn souriant à son ami. 

Il l’attrape par les épaules pour le relever, l’époussetant un peu.

-Et il ne sera pas nécessaire que tous les Aînés prennent part à la cérémonie. Seulement deux avec qui tu seras le plus à l’aise. 

-Oh, Seigneur merci, non, parce que si Marcus avait dû assister à ça… Putain. Je veux même pas y penser, grogne Harry. 

Ce n’est pas qu’Harry à peur de Marcus, loin de là, seulement, il ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Son comportement fut plus d’une fois suspect avant et après la Grande Guerre et trop de gens ont essayé de prouver qu’il y était, d’une manière ou d’une autre, pour quelque chose. Il est hors de question qu’Harry le laisse assister à un événement aussi intime. 

-Je veux Selene et Viktor comme témoins. 

-Mh, comment ai-je bien pu deviner que tu choisirais ces deux là dis-moi ? Dit Zayn en riant. Alors, tu te sens comment maintenant ?

Très bonne question. Harry est au comble de l’extase de savoir que les Aînés aient daigné se bouger le cul et donné leur accord, mais… il sait aussi que Louis vacille entre la vie et la mort dans la pièce d’à côté. Il sait qu’ils sont dans cet endroit absolument effrayant, au milieu des marécages, parce qu’il a merdé. 

-Je-je.. j’en sais strictement rien. J’irai mieux quand j’aurai la certitude que Louis va bien. 

-Eh bien, Norma est la meilleure, même si elle peut se montrer quelque peu désagréable, dit Zayn en haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle va te le réparer en un rien de temps. 

-Mais combien de personnes as-tu dû lui ramener? Demande Harry d’un air suspicieux. 

Le Roi ne lui répond que par un léger rictus, l’étincelle dans ses beaux yeux, car ils sont soudainement interrompus par Norma entrant telle une tornade dans la pièce. Elle toise Zayn du regard tout en secouant la tête, l’air de lui montrer qu’il la dérange pour une énième fois et toujours pour la même chose. Il y a du sang sur ses gants mais en quantité raisonnable et de la sueur perle sur son front. 

-Bien. Il est toujours faible, mais il supplie pour que toi-, dit-elle en pointant un doigt fripé vers Harry -tu ailles le voir.

Il est sorti de la pièce avant même qu’elle ait terminée sa phrase. Il s’agenouille près du lit de Louis. Il a reprit un peu de ses couleurs et ses lèvres ont à nouveaux leur belle teinte rose clair. Il est toujours somnolant, mais en vie et il regard Harry avec des yeux injectés de sang. 

-Mon amour, peux-tu parler ? 

Louis hoche la tête d’un mouvement à peine perceptible et répond d’une voix rauque.

-Ou-oui. Où sommes-nous ?

Une vague de soulagement vient prendre possession du corps d’Harry. C’est comme s’il pouvait respirer de nouveau. Il laisse échapper un rire bruyant et embrasse la douce épaule de Louis. 

-Chez une amie de Zayn. Il nous a directement envoyé ici et elle t’a sauvé. 

-Zayn ? Demande Louis en clignant des yeux tout en regardant autour de lui la pièce sombre. Il est…

-Oui il est là, mais ne t’en fais pas. Il est de bien meilleur humeur que la dernière fois, et il n’est pas forcé de venir ici si tu ne veux pas de lui, souligne doucement Harry. 

Son sourire laisse rapidement place à un visage sombre. 

-Bébé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Comment peux-tu toujours vouloir de moi ?

-Je t’aime, dit Louis paresseusement, mais comme un énoncé factuel. 

-Mais regarde ce que je t’ai fais, regarde où tu es. Comment vas-tu pouvoir me pardonner ? Dis Harry, étouffant un sanglot. 

-Tu ne l’as pas voulu, dit Louis. Et tu m’as sauvé. Evidemment que je te pardonne. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me sauver et me protéger. 

-Je ne peux même pas te protéger de moi, Lou, soupire Harry.

-C’est de notre faute à tous les deux, le rassure Louis en touchant fébrilement la joue d’Harry. On était tellement angoissé à propos de tout ce qu’on ne pouvait pas contrôler et on aurait dû savoir toi et moi que tu n’aurais pas été en mesure de te contrôler. On… on devrait peut-être ralentir un peu, tu vois ? Au moins jusqu’à ce que les Aînés se comportent de manière coopérative. 

-En fait, commence Harry en s’éclaircissant la gorge, tout en se redressant, un sourire aux lèvres, je suis tout à fait pour que l’on ralentisse si c’est ce que tu souhaites, mais les Aînés ne seront plus en travers de notre chemin désormais. 

-De quoi tu parles? Demande Louis le visage confus de la plus adorable des manières. 

-Hum, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, notre loi stipule que nous n’avons plus le droit de créer de vampires car les humains savent désormais qui nous sommes. Une seule et unique raison peut faire qu’un humain reçoive le droit d’être transformé, mais c’est si rare, explique Harry. J’ai toujours crû que ce n’était qu’un mythe. Mais ça c’était avant que je te rencontre, mon rayon de soleil. Et Zayn m’a aidé à confirmer cela et il a travaillé dur des mois durant pour prouver que notre cas était bien réel, aux yeux du Conseil. 

-Prouver quoi? Demande Louis d’une voix teinté d’excitation bien qu’il ne sache pas où Harry veut en venir. 

-Les vampires… ne se lient pas à quelqu’un de la même manière que les loups-garous. Les loups peuvent se lier à qui ils veulent et lorsqu’ils le font ils sont liés par la vie et par la mort. Les vampires sont moins connectés que ça, mais il arrive qu’à cause de magie très ancienne, ils aient une Âme-Sœur, continue d’expliquer Harry. Il peut voir le visage de Louis s’illuminer petit à petit, en assemblant peu à peu les différentes pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. 

-Je t’aime depuis la nuit où je t’ai rencontré. Et mon amour n’a cessé de grandir pour finalement devenir quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler et que je partage avec toi maintenant. Et Zayn a été le premier à voir tous les signes, et quand il m’en a parlé, j’ai commencé à les voir aussi. Tu es mon Âme-Sœur, Louis. Nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre.

-Harry, gémit Louis, les yeux écarquillés devant le vampire. Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? C’est un vrai truc ?

-Oui ça l’est. C’est de la très très ancienne magie, mais Zayn a lui-même pu assister à une cérémonie, il y en a eu très peu durant ce siècle, dit Harry en déposant des dizaines de baisers sur sa main. Et on va pouvoir avoir la notre. 

-Attends, une cérémonie? Pourquoi cela doit-être si officiel ? Tu ne peux pas juste me transformer vu qu’ils te l’autorisent ? demande Louis les sourcils froncés.

-Je l’aurais aimé, Rayon de soleil, mais c’est une cérémonie très sacré, soupire Harry. Zayn en sait plus que moi sur le sujet. Si tu le laisses venir il pourra t’expliquer. 

Louis fait la moue. Il doit beaucoup à Zayn, en ce qui concerne sa vie, son future avec Harry, mais… Zayn l’a attaqué la nuit de leur rencontre. Il est peut-être le plus ancien ami d’Harry mais cela n’empêche pas que Louis reste méfiant. Mais cette cérémonie doit être extrêmement complexe si Harry lui-même a du mal à l’expliquer. 

-C’est vrai… Enfin, je veux dire, c’est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie. 

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois le voir, il sait que tu lui en es reconnaissant, lui dit Harry.

La dernière chose dont Harry à besoin est de mettre Louis dans une position délicate.

-Non, c’est bon, souffle Louis. 

Il attrape la main d’Harry et la pose sur son torse. 

Zayn, qui a apparemment écouté leur conversation surgit soudain dans la pièce. Louis n’a pas encore les idées tout à fait claires mais il fait de son mieux pour avoir l’air reconnaissant à l’aide d’un sourire. 

-C’est bon de te revoir, Zayn. 

-Toi aussi Louis, lâche Zayn visiblement gêné. J’imagine que je devrais tout d’abord te présenter mes excuses, pour la dernière—

-C’est pas faux, marmonne Louis. 

Harry se retient du mieux qu’il peut pour ne pas rire.

Le Roi, cependant, a le sens de l’humour assez développé pour ne répondre que d’un rictus au commentaire de Louis. 

-Oui, clairement. Je me suis comporté comme une brute et j’en suis désolé. Je tiens beaucoup à Harry, et je ne voulais pas que l’amour qu’il te porte l’éloigne de la raison.

-C’est très gentil, dit Louis, souriant en même temps à son vampire. Excuses acceptées. Il serait totalement déplacé de ma part de faire autrement après ce qui s’est passé ce soir. Merci, au fait. 

-On doit quelque chose à Norma? Je paierai n’importe quel prix, lâche soudainement Harry en tentant d’atteindre son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. 

Mais Zayn lève les mains en l’air et secoue la tête. 

-C’est bon, c’est pour moi, ok ? Prend le comme mon cadeau d’excuse. 

-Zayn-

-Harry, le coupe Zayn en s’asseyant, j’insiste ok ?

Harry est sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais abandonne car il sait que ce sera vain. 

-Très bien, très bien, tu peux juste lui expliquer le déroulement de la cérémonie ? Je connais pas tous les détails.

-C’est assez simple en fait, dit Zayn nonchalamment. C’est une tradition très ancienne, observée par les Aînés et les membres du Haut Conseil, un truc pour purifier la ligné et tout. Les Âmes Sœurs sont réputées pour leur lien magique à travers leur sang, et les Aînés aiment à veiller sur elles. Personnellement, je pense que la transformation devrait être de l’ordre du privé mais, je n’ai pas trop mon mot à dire là-dessus, alors, dit Zayn, en haussant les épaules. 

-Tu peux… lui parler de la cérémonie ? Demande Harry, impatient. 

-Très bien! Mais c’est une tradition ancestrale, c’est pas plus mal qu’il ait un peu le contexte, soupire Zayn. Parce que la cérémonie est un peu comme la tradition médiévale des époux consommant leur union et—

-Attends, l’interrompt soudainement Louis en toussant. Quand tu dis consommer, tu veux dire, genre, quand les prêtres regardaient le couple royal…

Zayn hoche la tête et ignore gentiment la teinte rose qu’on prit les joues de Louis. 

-Oui, ils veulent en quelque sorte reproduire l’union des loups, et ça requiert que vous fassiez l’amour.

-Oh, mon Dieu, grogne Louis en se couvrant le visage. Tu es sérieux ? C’est… complètement fou. 

-Ca fait longtemps que les vampires existent, tu peux pas nous en vouloir d’être un peu vieux jeu. En plus, il y a un lien extrêmement fort entre un vampire et son créateur, et ce lien ne peut être renforcé que par une connexion émotionnelle, ou bien tu sais, une connexion sexuelle, explique Zayn, se rappelant son propre créateur.

-C’est comme ça que j’ai été crée. 

-Tu as une Âme Sœur? Demande Louis.

-Non, mon créateur m’a transformé pendant qu’on baisait, et on n’a presque plus pu se défaire l’un de l’autre, dit Zayn avec un grand sourire. Le créateur peut ressentir les émotions de sa progéniture et même influencer ses réactions. Les Âmes Sœurs, elles, partagent un lien égal. Tu pourras influencer Harry, ressentir ses émotions, peut-être même lire ses pensées. Tu vas faire des envieux. 

-Ok, j’ai compris. Ca va être fantastique, et je n’en peux plus d’attendre, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire que l’on soit regardés? Demande Louis en croisant ses bras sur son buste. 

-C’est une tradition sacrée, reprend Harry. Je sais que ça n’a pas l’air très orthodoxe vu comme ça, mais c’est ce dont tu veux faire partie. Et tu sais que je ferai tous ce que je peux pour rendre l’expérience la plus agréable possible. 

-Oui, je le sais, c’est juste que je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que des étrangers vont nous regarder… enfin tu sais, murmure Louis le visage rougit et chaud. 

-Ce n’est pas la communauté entière de la Louisiane qui va nous regarder, tu sais, rit doucement Harry, afin de faire baisser la tension grandissante. Les témoins requis seront les deux Aînés de notre choix, et, hum, Zayn.  
Louis tente avec difficulté de ne pas froncer les sourcils, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’apprécie pas Zayn, enfin plus maintenant, mais il le connaît à peine. Zayn doit probablement connaitre un million d’histoires à propos d’Harry, et de ses histoires d’amour précédentes, et maintenant, il doit regarder Louis. Louis qui n’est qu’un humain, qui n’a fait l’amour qu’avec une seule et unique personne et qui n’a rien pour se vanter. Mais si c’est ce le prix à payer, alors ainsi soit-il, il peut le faire, car le résultat n’en sera que merveilleux.

-Je t’aime, lâche Harry, en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. 

-Vous êtes à croquer, couine Zayn.

Harry grogne contre les lèvres de Louis, et lance un regarde à son ami. 

-Tu penses pouvoir arrêter d’être un connard, ne serait-ce qu’une minute ?

-J’en étais pas un pour le coup… Je ne suis pas toujours sarcastique, tu sais? Rétorque Zayn. Louis, tu rends mon ami très heureux, et je peux tout à fait tomber le masque pour apprécier cela. Merci, de prendre soin de lui, vraiment. 

-Merci, Zayn, dit Louis, avec pour la première fois un réel sentiment de joie à l’égard du Roi. Malik n’est peut-être pas si mal, tout compte fait. 

-Du coup, hum, quand cette cérémonie est-elle censée avoir lieu ? 

-Quand tu le voudras mon amour, dit doucement Harry. 

-J’espère dans l’année, le coupe rapidement Zayn. Désolée ils ont juste d’autres trucs à régler. 

-Bien sûr, dit Louis en hochant la tête. Rien que de penser à cela, donne l’impression à Louis de quelque chose de parfaitement irréel. Quand il n’était qu’un enfant, les vampires n’étaient qu’un mythe, et le voilà à tenter d’en devenir un. Il n’est pas fou, ce n’est pas un ado retardé de treize ans. Ce n’est qu’un homme amoureux. Et quand Louis regarde le visage d’Harry, il sait qui cet homme est tout ce dont il a besoin, peu importe ce que cela implique. 

-Pourquoi pas… pourquoi pas mon anniversaire ?

-Tu… es sûr? Demande Harry, un peu sidéré. 

-Oui, je fêterai mes vingt-et-un ans, dit Louis. 

Il ressent ses forces lui parvenir et s’assoit alors sur le lit en croisant les jambes. 

-C’est parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu as vingt-et-un ans depuis des siècles, et ce sera mon cas à moi aussi. 

-Et ça me donne plein de temps pour m’assurer que Selene et Viktor pourront être là, pointe Zayn. 

-Qui sont—

-Les Aînés qu’Harry voudraient comme témoins. Ils sont tous les deux très gentils et vous traiteront avec respect, tu as ma parole, lui assure Zayn, prouvant à Louis une nouvelle fois qu’il n’est pas si méchant.

-C’est ce que tu veux? Le jour de ton anniversaire ?

-Sûr et certain, dit Louis, confiant. 

Zayn se lève, son téléphone dans la main, et tape le numéro de Selene. 

-Ca me va moi. La veille de Noël, c’est ça ? 

-Oui… comment t’as su ? Demande Louis presque inquiet.

Le Roi répond d’un clin d’œil et dit : c’est mon job, de savoir.

Harry secoue la tête tandis que Zayn les laisse seuls de nouveau, puis il se lève de sa chaise. Il aide Louis à se lever avec ses deux mains, fulminant devant la façon dont les jambes de Louis quand il est sur ses deux pieds. 

-Tu es vraiment certain que tu n’es pas en colère contre moi pour ce qui s’est passé ce soir ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me le pardonner un jour.

-C’est effrayant, ok? Crache Louis. Ses épaules s’affaissent et il regarde Harry les sourcils froncés. Quand tu te nourrissais de moi, j’ai eu peur, pendant un petit moment, mais je ne suis pas fâché. Je préférerais que tu ne te nourrisses pas de moi pendant un certain temps, mais je vais bien. Ca a été les montagnes russes aujourd’hui, on ne peut pas juste se contenter d’une note heureuse ? Dans quelque mois je vais être tiens. 

-Bébé, gémit Harry en mettant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour que l’humain puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. 

-Tu es déjà mien, et moi, je suis à toi. Pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon alors, on en pense quoi? Oui, non, peut-être? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça! En tout cas un grand merci à tout ceux qui auront eu le courage de me lire jusqu'ici!  
> Bonne soirée, los amigos! <3


End file.
